Brotherly Love
by Shiina
Summary: Alkohol löst die Zunge... was das bedeutet und was das für Folgen hat stellen Soda und Pony eines Abends fest... SodaPony
1. Kapitel 1

Titel: Brotherly Love

Autor: Shi

Pairing: Soda/Pony

Rating: T (nur um sicher zu gehen; Inzest)

Disclaimer: Alle Personen gehören Susan Hinton, nur die Hunde gehören mir knuddel :)

Woah! Ich habe es geschafft, meine erste FF fertig zu stellen. Ich hatte echt nicht mehr damit gerechnet aber Wunder passieren wohl wirklich ; )

Schu, diese FF widme ich dir, als Entschuldigung dafür, dass du noch immer keine Geburtstags FF von mir bekommen hast, dumdidum. Auch wenn du die Outsiders nie gelesen hast (was eine Schande ist ; ))

- - - - -

Sodas POV:

Ich weiß nicht, wann es anfing, ich hatte eigentlich immer eine ziemlich enge Beziehung zu meinem kleinen Bruder. Am Anfang dachte ich mir nichts dabei, wenn er sich nachts eng an mich kuschelte oder wenn wir Arm in Arm auf der der Couch saßen und Fernsehen guckten, immerhin hatten wir gerade unsere Eltern verloren und Darry und ich mussten plötzlich von heute auf morgen als eine Art Ersatzeltern für ihn einspringen. Er war ja noch so klein. Aber anstatt dass er mit der Zeit mit der Situation fertig wurde und wieder auf Abstand ging, wie wir erwartet hatten, suchte er im Gegenteil noch mehr unsere Nähe. Genau genommen meine Nähe. Vor Darry hatte er immer etwas Angst und er hatte ihm auch mehrmals unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass er es nicht schätzte, wenn Pony so an ihm hing.

Nur war Ponyboy inzwischen 17 Jahre alt, fast 18, und wollte noch immer partout nicht alleine schlafen und folgte mir noch immer überall hin wo es nur irgendwie ging, ganz egal wohin. Hauptsache er war bei mir.

Es wäre gelogen zu behaupten dass mir diese Aufmerksamkeit nicht gefiel. Ich liebte meinen Bruder und ich hatte ihn gerne um mich. Auch wenn er im Allgemeinen ein eher schüchternerer Typ war, konnte er auch furchtbar albern sein und man konnte viel Spaß mit ihm haben. Mit wem ich mich auch traf, sie alle mochten Pony von Anfang an gerne und hatten auch kein Problem damit, ihn dabei zu haben, obwohl er viel jünger war als wir.

Aber wehe ich wollte mich einmal alleine mit einem Mädchen treffen. Dann war die Hölle los. Erst versuchte er mit Flehen und Betteln, mich zu überreden, ihn doch mit zu nehmen und wenn das nicht half wurde er bockig. Dann setzte er sein schlimmstes Schmollgesicht auf und lief aus dem Haus zu einem der Jungs, meistens Johnny. Und obwohl ich mir jedes Mal sagte, er macht das mit Absicht, fall nicht drauf rein, konnte ich den ganzen Abend an nichts anderes denken und hatte immer nur Ponys Gesichtsausdruck im Kopf. Daher endeten die meisten Dates früher als geplant weil ich es einfach nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Und das komische war, wenn ich zu Hause war und Pony in den Arm genommen und mich mit ihm vertragen hatte, bereute ich es nie, dass ich zurück gekommen war. Nicht ein Mal hatte ich einem Mädchen gegenüber ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sobald ich Pony in den Arm genommen hatte war alles wieder in Ordnung und ich fühlte, ich hatte das Richtige getan.

Natürlich blieb Darry diese Tatsache nicht verborgen, so sehr wir uns auch Mühe gaben es zu vertuschen. Mehr als ein Mal hielt er Pony und vor allem mir einen ernsten Vortrag darüber, dass Pony endlich etwas selbstständiger werden müsse. Aber genutzt hat es nichts.

- - - - -

Eines Abends waren wir alle unterwegs um Steves Geburtstag zu feiern. Es war sein Einundzwanzigster und dementsprechend wurde auch gefeiert. Normalerweise passte Darry immer sorgsam auf, dass Pony nicht zu viel trank, aber an diesem Abend machte er eine Ausnahme. Und Pony, der wusste dass diese Gelegenheit so schnell nicht wiederkommen würde, machte begierig Gebrauch davon. Er bestellte einen Drink nach dem anderen und konnte schon längst nicht mehr gerade laufen als wir die Kneipe verließen. Es war halb zwei in der Frühe und da einige von uns am nächsten Morgen arbeiten mussten, gingen alle bis auf Dally, Pony, Steve und mich nach Hause. Wir Vier nahmen uns noch eine Flasche Irgendwas - ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern was genau das für ein Zeug war – und machten es uns auf dem Kinderspielplatz gemütlich. Aber nicht nur Pony hatte arge Schwierigkeiten mit dem Laufen, auch Steve und Dally kamen nur aufeinander gestützt voran – und dass auch nur ziemlich langsam. Ich weiß nicht, wie oft wir einem der Drei wieder auf die Beine helfen mussten.

Ich war von uns allen noch am nüchternsten und wehrte mich vehement gegen die Versuche meiner Freunde, mir noch etwas Alkohol einzuflößen. Aber zum mindest einer von uns musste noch etwas die Kontrolle behalten und ich musste ja auch auf meinen kleinen Bruder aufpassen. Ich wollte mir nicht ausmalen was Darry mit mir anstellen würde, wenn Pony in dem Zustand etwas zustieße. Ich kann mich noch genau erinnern wie schwer es ihm gefallen war uns alleine los ziehen zu lassen und habe sein misstrauisches Gesicht noch heute vor Augen. Aber an diesem Abend wollte ich ihm beweisen, dass ich durchaus in der Lage war auf Pony aufzupassen und vernünftig zu handeln.

So saßen wir also wie gesagt alle auf dem Spielplatz auf einer Hängebrücke, die zwischen zwei Rutschen-Türmen hin und her schaukelte. Ich frage mich wirklich wie wir es dort hinauf geschafft haben. Wir saßen alle friedlich nebeneinander und ließen die Beine auf einer Seite herunter baumeln, wodurch das ganze Ding natürlich arg Schlagseite bekam. Aber wir schafften es trotzdem irgendwie, nicht runter zu fallen.

Ich saß ganz links und Dally und ich hatte Pony in unsere Mitte genommen, während Steve ganz rechts außen saß. Da so eine Hängebrücke natürlich in der Mitte durchhängt, quetschten wir die beiden in der Mitte ziemlich ein, aber es schien ihnen in dem Moment nichts auszumachen.

Während die Drei rechts von mir immer abwechselnd die Flasche herum reichten, führten wir tiefgründige Gespräche über das Leben im Allgemeinen und das Leben als Greaser im Speziellen. Dann wechselte plötzlich das Thema und wir redeten über das Weltall und die Sterne und starrten bestimmt zehn Minuten lang nur schweigend in den Himmel. Ich weiß nicht, was sich die anderen angesehen haben, aber ich habe mir den Mond angesehen. Es war beinahe Vollmond und ich hatte unheimliche Freude daran zuzusehen, wie sich immer wieder Wolken vor den Mond schoben und wieder verschwanden.

Gerade war mir etwas Geistreiches eingefallen, was ich sagen wollte, als Dally meinte: „Ist dir kalt Pony? Du zitterst".

„Ich weiß nicht. Ein bisschen…", murmelte Pony, ohne den Blick vom Himmel zu wenden.

„Du hast ja auch gar keine Jacke an, rennst nur im T-Shirt rum. Da ist das ja kein Wunder", meinte Dally mit einem leichten Lallen und legte kurzerhand den Arm um Ponys Schultern und zog ihn noch dichter zu sich heran. Aber anstatt den Arm abzuschütteln wie ich erwartet hatte, gab Pony ein zufriedenes Grunzen von sich und legte seinen Kopf auf Dallys Schulter. Das Gefühl, welches mich bei dem Anblick wie ein Stich ins Herz traf, ist unmöglich zu beschreiben. Aber es tat verdammt weh.

Ich meine, es war ja nicht so, dass Dally sich sonst nicht um Pony gekümmert hatte oder das man sich sonst nicht auch mal ziemlich nahe kam, aber so nah… Die beiden sahen aus wie… für mich sahen sie aus wie ein Pärchen.

Mehrere Minuten lang sah ich die beiden einfach nur an, während ich versuchte, die Gefühle, die dieser Anblick in mir hervorrief, zu ordnen und zu verstehen. Hätte ich es nicht besser gewusst, ich hätte gesagt ich war eifersüchtig. Aber das war ja Blödsinn. Ersten war man nur auf Kerle eifersüchtig, die einem das Mädchen ausspannen wollten und Pony war mit Sicherheit kein Mädchen. Zweitens ging es hier nicht um irgendein Mädchen sondern um meinen Bruder, ich brauchte gar keine Angst zu haben dass ihn mir jemand wegnehmen würde, er würde immer mein kleiner Bruder bleiben. Wir hatten ja keine Beziehung. Drittens war es ganz normal dass Dally sich um Pony kümmerte und ihn aufwärmte, wenn ihm kalt war. Und mehr tat er ja nicht. Nur aufwärmen…

Ponys Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Mir ist immer noch kalt…" und ich spürte, wie Pony mit zittrigen, ungeschickten Bewegungen nach meiner Hand tastete. Schnell rückte ich noch näher, so dass unsere Becken fast schmerzhaft aneinander gepresst wurden und legte ebenfalls den Arm um seine Schultern. Sofort hob er seinen Kopf von Dallys Schulter und legte ihn auf meiner Schulter ab. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, mich jemals stolzer gefühlt zu haben. Pony wollte seinen Kopf auf _meine_ Schulter legen, nicht auf Dallys, auf _meine_. Als ich ebenfalls meinen Kopf zu Seite fallen ließ, konnte ich nicht verhindern, dass ich einen leisen Seufzer ausstieß.

Ich konnte Ponys Haare an meiner Wange fühlen und ich konnte sie riechen. Nicht nur die Pomade sondern den einzigartigen Geruch meines Bruders. So roch nur Pony und sonst kein Mensch auf der Welt. Es war ein wunderbarer Geruch aber ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, ihn jemals so intensiv wahrgenommen zu haben.

Ich hätte gut und gerne bist zum Ende meiner Tage so dort sitzen bleiben können. Und wenn Steve nicht gewesen wäre, hätte ich es vermutlich auch getan. Oder zum Mindest wäre ich eingeschlafen. Aber Steve fing irgendwann an rumzujammern, dass ihm kalt sei, und dass es so spät sei und dass er was unternehmen wollte und überhaupt.

„Ich glaube du hast Recht. Aber was rennt ihr Kleinen auch alle nur mit so dünnen Hemden rum. Kein Wunder dass euch kalt ist", murmelte Dally während er den Deckel der Flasche suchte, den er auf dem Weg zum Spielplatz irgendwo hatte fallen lassen.

„Ich glaub ich brauch noch etwas heiße Gesellschaft. Wenn du verstehst was ich meine…"

„Genau mein Gedanke". Ich fragte mich, wo die beiden um die Uhrzeit noch Mädchen aufgabeln wollten, aber es hätte keinen Sinn gehabt sie darauf hinzuweisen. Sie würden früher oder später schon von selbst drauf kommen.

„Kommt ihr mit ihr beiden?", meinte Steve und beugte sich gefährlich weit nach vorne um an Dally vorbei zu uns herüber zu blicken.

„Nein, wir bleiben hier sitzen", erklärte ich und Steve zog sein Gesicht in Falten während er angestrengt nachdachte.

„Wenn wir ein paar nette Mädels finden… schicken wir sie hier her zu euch. Ok?", fragte er schließlich mit einem glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck, stolz auf sich, dass er so eine tolle Lösung gefunden hatte.

„Jaa und wenn…", mischte sich jetzt auch Pony ein, aber der Rest des Satzes ging in einem herzhaften Gähnen unter.

„Also wir sind dann weg", erklärte Dally und manövrierte langsam seinen Arm von Ponys Schulter. Dieser gab aufgrund der plötzlichen Kälte ein unzufriedenes Murren von sich. Dann ließ Dally sich so weit nach vorne rutschen, dass er nur noch mit dem Arsch auf der Kante saß, woraufhin wir anderen uns an den Dielen festkrallen mussten, um nicht mit herunter zu rutschen. Dann nahm einmal mit seinen Beinen Schwung und ließ sich durch das Taugeländer fallen. Während der Absprung ja noch relativ elegant aussah, war der Aufschlag auf dem Boden ein einziges Übereinanderschlagen von Gliedmaßen. Im Nachhinein betrachtet ist es ein Wunder, dass er sich dabei nichts gebrochen hat. Noch dazu kam, dass er die Flasche noch in der Hand gehalten hatte, deren restlichen Inhalt er sich bei der Aktion auf die Lederjacke geschüttet hatte. Aber auch das störte ihn nicht weiter und als sie ihm beim Aufstehen aus der Hand fiel ließ er sie einfach liegen, so dass auch noch die letzten Tropfen in dem Sand versickern konnten.

Nachdem die Hängebrücke, die nach Dallys Absprung heftig angefangen hatte zu schaukeln, wieder einigermaßen still hing, versuchte auch Steve sein Glück, allerdings schaffte er es obendrein noch, mit seinem T-Shirt am Geländer hängen zu bleiben, so dass er geradewegs aus seinem T-Shirt heraus rutschte. Wir anderen fanden den Anblick so komisch, dass wir uns gar nicht halten konnten vor Lachen.

Nachdem Steve es dann endlich geschafft hatte sein T-Shirt wieder anzuziehen, verließen die beiden torkelnd und immer noch laut lachend die Spielfläche und ließen Pony und mich auf dem Klettergerüst zurück.

Ich wusste, dass wir eigentlich auch nach Hause gehen sollten, es war schon nach drei Uhr. Aber ich wollte noch nicht gehen. Ich fühlte mich gerade so wohl. Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen ließ ich mich zurück sinken und zog Ponyboy mit mir.

Wieder lagen wir eine Weile einfach nur schweigend nebeneinander, bevor ich leicht den Kopf drehte um Pony anzusehen. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen. Ich zog meinen Arm ein Stück unter ihm weg, um mich etwas aufzurichten, so dass ich ihn besser betrachten konnte. Das schien ihm nicht zu gefallen, denn er zog seine Stirn kraus und presste die Lippen aufeinander, bevor er mit der Hand nach meinem freien Arm tastete und ihn sich wie eine Decke über den Oberkörper legte. Unsere Gesichter kamen sich dabei so Nahe, dass sich unsere Nasen beinahe berührten. Ich konnte seinen Atem spüren. Plötzlich konnte ich mich auf nichts anderes mehr konzentrieren als auf seinen Mund. Wie weich und voll seine Lippen aussahen und wie sie sich beim Ein- und Ausatmen leicht bewegten… Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie Pony seine Augen öffnete und mich ansah. Aber ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von seinem Mund wenden. Ich hatte nur noch einen Gedanken im Kopf: ich wollte ihn küssen. Und ich tat es. Ich atmete einmal tief ein und legte meinen Mund auf seine Lippen. Es war unglaublich. Seine Lippen waren so weich und warm… und dann geschah das Unfassbare. Anstatt mich angewidert von sich zu schubsen, begann Pony, zurück zu küssen. Erst schüchtern und vorsichtig, dann immer stärker, bis ich plötzlich seine Zunge in meinem Mund fühlte und ich dachte nur: oh mein Gott! Ich küsse meinen eigenen Bruder. Mit Zunge. Und es ist der schönste Kuss den ich je hatte.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange der Kuss in Wirklichkeit dauerte, aber mir kam es vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Aber irgendwann musste ich ihn wohl oder übel beenden um Luft zu holen. Pony hielt seine Augen geschlossen und ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Erst als ich ihn da so unter mir liegen sah wurde mir richtig bewusst, was ich gerade getan hatte. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen riss ich mich aus Ponys Umarmung, von der ich vorher gar nichts bemerkt hatte.

„Ich… das… ich wollte nicht…", stammelte ich, während ich versuchte so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen mich und meinen Bruder zu bringen. Das Lächeln verschwand aus seinem Gesicht und er sah mich verunsichert an.

„Hat es dir nicht gefallen?", fragte er.

„Ja… nein… hat es… aber es darf nicht sein! Wir sind Brüder und du bist betrunken und du bist erst 17 und Darry wird… und…" Ich verstummte. Ich sah Pony zu, wie er sich aufrichtete und plötzlich direkt neben mir kniete.

„Es muss doch niemand wissen…", flüsterte er und legte mir die Arme um den Hals. Bevor ich etwas dagegen tun konnte, hatte er sich zu mir herüber gebeugt und mich erneut geküsst. Ich wusste, ich durfte es nicht zulassen. Es war illegal und vollkommen unverantwortlich. Aber ich war nicht in der Lage irgendetwas dagegen zu tun. Stattdessen schlang ich ebenfalls die Arme um meinen Bruder und drückte ihn so fest an mich, wie es nur ging, ohne dabei den Kuss zu unterbrechen.

Dieser Kuss schien noch länger zu dauern als der erste und wir keuchten beide ziemlich nach Luft als wir uns endlich wieder trennten. Und wieder meldete sich mein Verstand mit heftigen Bedenken zu Wort und ich schob Pony energisch von mir.

„Pony das geht nicht!", sagte ich entschieden. Aber das war nur ein Teil von mir. Der andere Teil in mir wollte nichts mehr, als ihn wieder in die Arme zu nehmen und zu küssen und nie wieder loszulassen, egal was die Leute sagten. Doch der rationale Part siegte.

„Pony das ist verboten, das weißt du. Wir können das nicht tun. Es ist falsch, egal was du jetzt sagst. Das macht der Alkohol und morgen wirst du es bitter bereuen".

„Aber ich liebe dich…"

„Als Bruder! Du liebst mich als Bruder! Nicht als… nur als Bruder. Verstehst du?" Ich bekam langsam Panik. Es waren nicht alleine die Worte meines Bruders die mich so erschreckten, sondern vielmehr die Tatsache, dass ich genauso fühlte. Ich hatte schön öfters bemerkt, dass meine Gefühle für ihn über brüderliche Zuneigung hinausgingen. Aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er vielleicht das Gleiche für mich empfinden könnte. Aber… ich durfte nicht vergessen, dass Pony betrunken war. Wenn er nüchtern gewesen wäre, hätte er mich niemals geküsst. Diese Erkenntnis tat weit mehr weh als sie eigentlich hätte wehtun dürfen.

„Wir sollten nach Hause gehen. Darry wird uns die Ohren lang ziehen wenn wir so spät kommen", meinte ich ohne Pony anzusehen und sprang mit einem Satz von der Brücke. Als ich aufblickte saß Pony noch immer reglos da und sah mich verletzt an.

„Jetzt komm schon!", rief ich. Ich wollte nicht, dass er mich so ansah. Es brach mir das Herz ihn so zu sehen. Aber sein wahres Ich würde es mir nie verzeihen, wenn ich heute Abend noch weiter ging. Ich konnte nur beten, dass er sich morgen an nichts mehr erinnern konnte. Ich würde ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sehen können. Er würde mich hassen, ich wusste es.

Endlich kam Pony herunter und fiel direkt neben mir auf den Boden. Aber er stand nicht auf sondern starrte mich nur erwartungsvoll an. Ich wusste, worauf er wartete, aber das konnte ich ihm und mir nicht antun. Also fasste ich ihn nur grob am Arm und zog ihn ziemlich unsanft auf die Beine. Er knurrte enttäuscht.

Auf dem Nachhauseweg musste ich ihn stützen, aber ich versuchte, zu engen Körperkontakt so weit wie möglich zu vermeiden. Gegen viertel vor vier kamen wir endlich zu Hause an. Ich wollte es vermeiden Darry zu wecken, also setzte ich Pony im Wohnzimmer aufs Sofa und zog ihm schnell Schuhe und Hose aus. Nachdem ich mich ebenfalls meiner Klamotten entledigt hatte versuchte ich, ihn so geräuschlos wie möglich ins Schlafzimmer und auf unser Bett zu legen. Aber dummerweise stieß Pony mit dem Fuß gegen einen Bücherstapel mitten im Zimmer und begann sofort laut zu jammern. Natürlich wurde Darry davon wach und schaltete die Nachttischlampe an. Das grelle Licht blendete mich so sehr, dass ich bestimmt eine Minute lang nichts sehen konnte und nur mit zusammengekniffenen Augen da stand.

„Wo kommt ihr um diese Uhrzeit noch her?", verlangte er zu wissen und blickte uns und vor allem mich, finster an. Pony musterte er nur misstrauisch, fast ein bisschen besorgt.

„Wir waren auf dem Spielplatz…", erklärte ich.

„Was ist mit ihm. Pony, geht's dir gut?", fragte er und schlug die Decke zurück.

„Ja, ihm geht's gut. Er hat nur etwas zu viel getrunken und braucht dringend Schlaf", sagte ich und schaffte es endlich, Pony im Bett abzulegen. Ich konnte an Darrys Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, dass ihm das gar nicht gefiel.

„Er wird morgen einen ordentlichen Kater haben, aber es ist doch Wochenende und du hast ihm selber erlaubt zu trinken", versuchte ich mich zu rechtfertigen.

„Das hieß nicht, dass er sich besinnungslos saufen sollte!", knurrte Darry und kam herüber um einen Blick auf Pony zu werfen.

„Ich bin nicht besn… besnin…", nuschelte dieser und Darry zog eine Grimasse.

„Wenn der mir hier morgen das Bett voll kotzt kannst du was erleben", meinte er und stieg wieder in sein eigenes Bett. „Und jetzt lasst mich schlafen, ich muss morgen früh raus!" Damit knipste er das Licht aus und drehte sich zur Wand. Ich seufzte. Was sollte _ich_ erst sagen. Ich lag direkt neben Pony, wenn dieser anfing zu kotzen…

Ich entschied mich, vorsichtig über Pony hinweg zu steigen und mich an die Wand zu legen, so dass er wenigstens die Chance hatte, aus dem Bett zu kotzen und nicht zwangsläufig auf mich drauf. Aber das war gar nicht nötig. Als ich am nächsten Morgen wach wurde schlief Pony noch tief und fest. Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, kletterte ich über ihn drüber und ging aus dem Zimmer. Im Wohnzimmer lagen Ponys und meine Sachen ordentlich zusammen gefaltet auf der Couch. Darry musste sie wohl am morgen auf der Couch und auf dem Boden verstreut gefunden haben und sich daran gestört haben. Typisch. Aber na ja, so hatte ich wenigstens meine Sachen gleich parat und musste nicht erst noch lange nach einer Hose suchen. Mein T-Shirt war noch nicht so schmutzig, das konnte ich noch einen Tag lang anbehalten. Also ging ich ins Bad um mich zu waschen und anschließend stellte ich mich in die Küche und bereitete für Pony und mich Frühstück vor. Pony würde wohl nicht so viel essen, aber ich hatte großen Hunger. Also schlug ich zwei Eier in die Pfanne und ein bisschen Schinken dazu und wartete, dass der Kaffee durchlief. Eigentlich trank ich ja keinen Kaffee, aber an dem Morgen war mir irgendwie danach. Pony würde nur Wasser kriegen, egal was er sagte.

Es war kurz vor zwölf und ich hatte mir gerade meine zweite Tasse eingegossen, als ich die Schlafzimmertür knarren und kurz darauf die Badezimmertür zuschlagen hörte. Pony war also endlich wach geworden. Ich überlegte, ob ich ihm helfen sollte, entschied mich aber dagegen. Es war ja nicht so, dass er mich bräuchte um ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht zu halten oder so. _So_ lang waren sie nun auch nicht. Aber plötzlich wurde ich nervös. Was, wenn Pony sich doch an die gestrige Nacht erinnerte? Bisher war der Morgen abgelaufen wie jeder andere Samstagmorgen auch. Aber jetzt wo Pony wach war…

Es dauerte nicht lange und ich hörte die Dusche laufen. Aber als sie nach einer Viertelstunde immer noch lief stand ich doch auf und ging zum Bad. Pony wusste genau, dass wir sparsam mit dem Wasser umgehen mussten und trotzdem versuchte er es immer wieder so lange wie möglich heraus zu zögern. Aber immer nur wenn ich da war. Bei Darry hatte er das nur ein einziges Mal versucht und dann nie wieder.

„Ponyboy Curtis, hör auf Wasser zu verschwenden!", rief ich und hämmerte gegen die Badezimmertür. Ich weiß nicht, ob Pony mich nicht hörte oder ob er mich absichtlich ignorierte, auf jeden Fall bekam ich keine Antwort. Und plötzlich hatte ich Sorge, dass ihm vielleicht etwas passiert war. Vielleicht war er gestürzt oder eingeschlafen oder so was.

„Pony? Bist du ok?", rief ich und lauschte. Aber wieder keine Antwort. Ausnahmsweise war ich froh, dass das Schloss an der Badezimmertür bereits seit einem guten Jahr kaputt war und wir es noch nicht geschafft hatten, es zu reparieren. Schnell öffnete ich die Tür und blieb wie versteinert im Türrahmen stehen als ich Pony erblickte. Er stand unter der Dusche und hatte sich mit dem Rücken gegen eine Wand gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen. Er hatte mein Eintreten anscheinend noch nicht bemerkt und wenn doch, ließ er es sich zum Mindest nicht anmerken. Natürlich hatte ich meinen Bruder schon nackt gesehen, immerhin schliefen wir sogar im selben Bett zusammen. Aber in letzter Zeit schien dieser Anblick einen besonderen Einfluss auf mich auszuüben. Als ich ihn da also so stehen sah, in seiner ganzen Pracht, die nassen Haare auf die Stirn geklebt während das Wasser seinen Körper herab lief, merkte ich, wie meine Hose anfing, unangenehm zu spannen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass mich der Anblick meines Bruders so anturnte, aber bisher hatte ich es immer darauf geschoben dass ich wohl offensichtlich schwul war – was erklärte warum mir die Mädchen wegen der abgebrochenen Dates nie Leid getan hatten – und es auch keinen Unterschied gemacht hätte, wenn ich einen der anderen Jungs angesehen hätte. Aber nach dem was in der vergangenen Nacht geschehen war, war ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher. Nur weil ich schwul war hieß das ja nicht, dass ich meinen Bruder küssen musste. Bei Darry hatte ich dieses Bedürfnis ja schließlich auch nie. Langsam musste ich es mir eingestehen, ob ich es wollte oder nicht, ich war in meinen Bruder verknallt, über beide Ohren. Na halleluja…

Ich war so sehr in meine Gedanken versunken, dass ich nicht bemerkte, dass Ponyboy die Augen geöffnet hatte und mich musterte. Als ich es dann endlich bemerkte glaube ich, mein Herz würde stehen bleiben. Nicht nur, dass er gesehen hatte wie ich ihn anstarrte, nein, er musste auch gesehen haben was er für eine Reaktion sein Anblick bei mir auslöste. Es war furchtbar. Selbst wenn er sich nicht mehr an den gestrigen Abend erinnern konnte, jetzt konnte ich ihm auf keinen Fall mehr in die Augen sehen. Ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen und tat das erstbeste, was mir in den Sinn kam: ich drehte mich um und rannte weg. Aber nach wenigen Schritten kam schon das nächste Problem: wohin sollte ich rennen? Ich konnte mich ja schlecht den Rest meines Lebens vor meinem Bruder verstecken, dazu war unser Haus einfach nicht groß genug. Ich ging in die Küche. Ich ging ins Schlafzimmer. Ich ging zurück in die Küche. Gerade wollte ich die Küche wieder verlassen, als mein Bruder, jetzt in Jeans und T-Shirt, im Türrahmen erschien. Er stand da und sah mich an. Ich konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Ich schämte mich zu Tode.

„W…Willst du was essen? Ich hab Eier gemacht. Und Schinken", stammelte ich und drehte mich zum Herd um, wo ich anfing ohne Sinn und Verstand den Schinken in der Pfanne zu wenden und sogar soweit ging, dass ich ein frisches Ei aus dem Karton nahm und es über den Schinken und die fertigen Eier in die Pfanne schlug.

„Soda was machst du da…", kam Ponys ruhige Stimme von der Tür und ich ließ meine Hände mit den Eierschalen sinken. Dann drehte ich mich wieder zu ihm um.

„Ich denke, wir sollten reden", meinte er und ging langsam auf den Küchentisch zu, wo er sich auf einen der Stühle fallen ließ.

„Klar", sagte ich, „wie geht's dir? Hast du Kopfschmerzen? Bauchschmerzen? Soll ich dir ein paar Aspirin holen? Hast ja gestern ganz ordentlich gesoffen".

„Stimmt… und ich weiß auch noch, was wir gemacht haben", meinte er ruhig. Der einzige Gedanke, der mir durch den Kopf ging, war: Oh. Shit.

„Ja klar, wir waren mit Dally und Steve auf dem Spielplatz und ihr drei habt noch weiter gesoffen…"

„Du weißt was ich meine, Soda", unterbrach Pony mich. Ja, ich wusste was er meinte. Und ich wünschte nichts weiter als dass sich der Boden auftun und mich verschlingen würde. Dies war der schlimmste Moment meines Lebens.

Aber Pony fuhr mit leiser Stimme fort: „Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, dass du Unrecht hattest. Ich bereue es nicht. Und werde es auch nie bereuen. Aber ich kann gut verstehen dass du es nicht willst". Ich sah meinen Bruder mit großen Augen an und rief: „Aber ich will!... also ich meine…du... ich…" Ich gab es auf. Ich brachte keinen Satz heraus.

„Ich weiß, dass es illegal ist und anormal. Aber es ist mir egal was die Leute sagen. Glaub nicht, dass ich mir selber nicht schon seit langem Gedanken darüber mache. Ich frage mich, was mit mir nicht stimmt, ob ich krank bin. Und ich wusste nicht, was du tun würdest wenn du es wüsstest. Vielleicht würdest du mich hassen, mich abstoßend finden. Natürlich habe ich deine Blicke immer bemerkt, aber ich dachte mir, es wäre alles nur Einbildung. Ich habe mich so schlecht gefühlt weil ich wusste, ich würde es für den Rest meines Lebens vor dir verstecken müssen. Und das, wo wir so eng zusammen leben".

Ich konnte gar nicht glauben was ich da hörte. Das musste ein Traum sein.

„Ich weiß was du meinst…", sagte ich langsam und sah meinen kleinen Bruder an. „Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass du vielleicht das Gleiche für mich empfinden könntest. Es schien so unwahrscheinlich. Und als du mich dann gestern… geküsst hast… ich war im siebten Himmel. Und dann dachte ich, es muss am Alkohol liegen. Ich habe so gebetet dass du dich nicht erinnern kannst. Und dann heute Morgen…" Ich konnte nicht weiter sprechen.

Plötzlich fing Pony aus heiterem Himmel an zu lachen! Diese Göre besaß doch tatsächlich die Dreistigkeit zu lachen! Ich redete hier gerade über das peinlichste was mir in meinem ganzen Leben passiert war und der lachte nur fröhlich. Aber irgendwann konnte ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen und fing ebenfalls an zu grinsen. Es dauerte nicht lange und ich stimmte in sein Lachen ein. Damit löste sich die Spannung die in der Luft lag mit einem Schlag auf.

„Also was ist jetzt? Willst du was essen? Oder lieber ne Aspirin?", fragte ich, als wir uns wieder beruhigt hatten.

„Lieber die Aspirin glaube ich…", murmelte Pony und legte den Kopf auf den Tisch. Ich warf lächelnd einen letzten Blick auf meinen kleinen Bruder bevor ich ins Bad ging und in unserem Arzneischränkchen nach einer Packung Aspirin suchte. Ich fand sie, kam zurück in die Küche und goss ihm noch ein Glas Wasser ein, bevor ich ihm beides vor die Nase stellte. Er hob den Kopf, sah mich dankbar an und schluckte gleich drei Tabletten auf einmal. Danach spülte er sie mit einem großen Schluck Wasser hinunter und ich befürchtete, dass er gleich wieder kotzen müsste. Aber er behielt alles bei sich.

Ich wollte gerade zum Herd gehen und die Schweinerei beseitigen, die ich vorhin veranstaltet hatte, als ich mich kurzerhand um entschloss und zurück zum Tisch ging. Ich ging zu Pony hinüber und umarmte ihn von hinten. Ich konnte es nicht sehen, aber ich wusste, dass er lächelte. Er ließ sich zurück sinken und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen meine Brust. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl, ich fühlte mich so befreit und glücklich.

„Du solltest dich heute schonen. Leg dich auf die Couch und guck ein bisschen Fernsehen. Ich mache dir einen Tee", meinte ich und Pony murrte: „Ich mag keinen Tee".

„Ich weiß, aber was anderes als Tee und Wasser kriegst du heute nicht zu trinken. Und du solltest auch ein bisschen was essen sobald du dich dazu im Stande fühlst". Pony nickte und ich gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Kopf, bevor ich mich von ihm löste und mich ans Abwaschen machte. Pony blieb noch eine Weile am Tisch sitzen und sah mir zu. Aber als ich die Teebeutel aus dem Schrank suchte zog er eine Grimasse und verschwand ins Wohnzimmer. Dort fand ich ihn dann eine Viertelstunde später, tief schlafend und in eine Decke gemummelt, während im Fernsehen irgendein Trickfilm lief. Ich stellte die Tasse Tee auf einen der letzten freien Plätze auf dem Tisch und machte mich dann daran, im ganzen Haus die Schmutzwäsche zusammen zu sammeln. Es war mal wieder an der Zeit dass jemand die Wäsche machte.

Den Rest des Nachmittages verbrachte Pony mit Schlafen und Fernsehen Gucken. Irgendwann brachte ich ihn sogar soweit, dass er seinen Tee trank. Aber erst, nachdem ich ihm erlaubt hatte, einen gigantischen Berg Zucker hinein zu tun. Aber als ich ihm eine weitere Tasse kochen wollte flehte er so lange, bis ich nachgab und ihm Wasser holte. Auch das trank er nur unter großem Murren, aber es war ihm doch lieber als Tee. Das war der Grund, warum krank sein für Pony immer eine doppelte Qual bedeutete. Er hasste Tee und konnte auch mit simplem Leitungswasser nichts anfangen, wenn nebenan Saft, Limo und Kakao standen. Er war einfach zu sehr verwöhnt. Aber da Darry und ich ja ebenfalls süße Getränke bevorzugten, brachten wir es nicht übers Herz, ihm das Zeug abzugewöhnen. Dafür achteten wir aber darauf, dass er sich wenigstens ordentlich die Zähne putzte. Das sah er zum Glück auch ein.

Gegen Abend fühlte Pony sich bereits wieder besser und ihm war auch nicht mehr schlecht. Steve war ein Mal kurz vorbei gekommen, war aber gleich wieder gegangen. Ihm ging es auch nicht besonders. Aber zum Mindest erfuhren wir, dass sie keine Mädchen mehr gefunden hatten und Steve irgendwo auf einer Parkbank eingeschlafen war. Wo Dally war wusste er nicht. Wir sollten ihn auch die nächsten drei Tage nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Später erfuhren wir, dass die Polizei ihn eingesammelt und ausgenüchtert hatte. Aber dann hatten sie ihn, wenige Stunden nachdem sie ihn wieder raus gelassen hatten, dabei erwischt, wie er in einem Supermarkt eine Dose Bier und ein Käse-Schinken Sandwich klauen wollte und ihn gleich wieder einkassiert.

Um sechs Uhr kam Darry von der Arbeit und fand Pony und mich Arm in Arm auf der Couch vor dem Fernseher. Nach außen hin nichts Besonderes, aber für Pony und mich war es das sehr wohl. Nicht nur, dass wir viel offener miteinander umgingen und jetzt beide sicher sein konnten, dass der andere die Berührungen auch richtig verstand, sondern wir mussten uns jetzt nicht mehr zurückhalten oder uns schämen, wenn wir die körperliche Nähe des anderen suchten. Es war schön, gestreichelt zu werden und zu wissen, dass Pony es genau so meinte, wie ich es aufnahm, nämlich liebevoll, auf der Basis einer Beziehung und nicht nur aus brüderlicher Zuneigung.

Natürlich hüteten wir uns davor, Darry davon etwas mitbekommen zu lassen. Er würde uns töten. Für ihn waren wir auch weiterhin einfach nur zwei Brüder, der eine mit einem zu stark ausgeprägten Mutterinstinkt, der andere zu unselbstständig.

„Wie geht's dir Pony?", fragte Darry und ließ sich neben uns auf dem Sofa nieder.

„Sag mal, was guckt ihr da eigentlich für einen Blödsinn?", fügte er nach einem Blick auf den Fernseher hinzu.

„Mir geht's wieder gut. Aber Soda hat mich gezwungen Tee zu trinken, bah! Und wir gucken ‚Lord of the Dance'. Solltest du eigentlich kennen, das gehört zur Allgemeinbildung", erwiderte Pony ohne den Blick vom Bildschirm zu wenden. Darry gab Pony einen leichten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf für seine Frechheit, bevor er sich wieder erhob.

„Ich mache das Abendbrot, es gibt Chili. Isst du mit Pony?"

„Klar esse ich mit!"

„Ok. Ich war auch einkaufen, du kannst die Sachen gleich mal rein holen und ausräumen, liegt alles noch im Auto".

Pony stöhnte und wand sich nur sehr widerwillig aus meiner Umarmung. Er beeilte sich, die Lebensmittel aus dem Auto zu holen und in den Kühlschrank einzuräumen. Dann kroch er schnell wieder zu mir unter die alte Decke und verlangte weitere Streicheleinheiten. Ich musste mich beherrschen um nicht laut los zu lachen.

Bald darauf roch es aus der Küche wunderbar nach Chili und wir konnten es beide kaum noch abwarten bis das Essen endlich fertig war. Es musste bis auf die Straße gerochen haben, denn pünktlich zum Essen erschien Witz in der Haustür und schnupperte.

„Riecht gut", stellte er fest, noch bevor er uns Hallo sagte. Zum Glück waren wir es gewohnt, dass ab und zu ein paar von den Jungs zum Essen vorbei schauten und kochten dem entsprechend viel. Natürlich ließ Witz sich nicht zwei Mal bitten als Darry ihn fragte, ob er mitessen wollte. Aber Darrys Chili ist sowieso das beste Chili auf der ganzen Welt. Er hätte Pony gar nicht fragen müssen, ob er mit essen wollte, der würde noch mit essen selbst wenn er im Sterben läge. Er ließ es sich nicht anmerken, aber wir wussten beide, dass er insgeheim sehr stolz auf seine Kochkünste war. Viele Rezepte hatte er von Mum gelernt. Er hatte immer Spaß daran gehabt mit ihr zu kochen. Pony und ich hatten dafür keinen Sinn gehabt. Uns war es nur wichtig dass abends was Leckeres auf dem Tisch stand. Jetzt waren wir froh darüber, dass Darry damals so viel Interesse gezeigt hatte, sonst wären wir wohl längst verhungert.

Beim Abendessen konnten Pony und ich es einfach nicht lassen uns ständig heimlich Blicke zuzuwerfen oder uns zuzulächeln. Diese ganze Situation war einfach noch so neu und aufregend, dass wir uns keine Gedanken über die Konsequenzen machten, sollte jemals jemand dahinter kommen. Aber anscheinend waren unsere Blicke doch nicht so heimlich wie wir gedacht hatten, denn schon bald wurde Darry misstrauisch und wollte wissen, was mit uns los sei. Wir wurden auf der Stelle knallrot und jeder hoffte, dass der andere mit einer guten Ausrede kommen würde. Aber zum Glück nahm uns Witz diese Aufgabe ab indem er vermutete, dass einer von uns wohl verknallt sei, vermutlich Pony. Und es wäre ihm peinlich, darum hätte er es nur mir erzählt. Das würde auch seine rote Gesichtsfarbe erklären. Nun, meine rote Gesichtsfarbe erklärte das zwar noch lange nicht, aber ich würde mich hüten, ihn darauf hinzuweisen. Und ganz so falsch lag Witz mit seiner Vermutung ja auch nicht.

„Stimmt das?", fragte Darry mit gewohnt sachlichem Ton und Pony wurde noch eine Spur röter.

„Natürlich stimmt es, guck ihn dir doch an!", rief Witz fröhlich. „Wer ist es? Kennen wir sie? Hast du sie vielleicht gestern Nacht kennen gelernt? Soda, du warst doch dabei, habe ich Recht?"

„Err… so ähnlich…"

„Ha, ich _wusste_ es!"

„Ist sie hübsch?", bohrte er weiter. Pony lächelte.

„Ja, sehr…"

„Haarfarbe, Augenfarbe, Körbchengröße, ich will _Details_!", fieberte Witz.

„Hm… blonde Haare, braune Augen…" Ich war der einzige der merkte, dass er dabei mir in die Augen sah.

„Und wie heißt sie?"

„…"

„Das ist ein Geheimnis", half ich Pony aus.

„Och komm schon, wozu die Heimlichtuerei… kennen wir sie?"

„Nein, ich glaube nicht".

„Ach schade". Man konnte Witz Enttäuschung förmlich sehen. „Habt ihr euch geküsst?" Pony wurde rot bis zu den Ohren und starrte auf den Tisch. Witz feierte vor Begeisterung.

„Und? Wie war es? Besser als alles Bisherige nehme ich an?", fragte Witz mit einem wissenden Grinsen.

„Es war mein erster…", gab Pony zu, so leise, dass ich ihn kaum verstehen konnte.

„_Was_?", riefen Witz und ich wie aus einem Mund. Das hatte ich nicht gewusst… Aber das hieß ja… Ich starrte Pony mit großen Augen an. Doch dann dachte ich, für sein erstes Mal hatte er sich gar nicht so dumm angestellt. Ich war fast ein bisschen stolz auf ihn.

„Aber es war schön. Und ich hätte es mir mit niemandem anderen gewünscht", erklärte er, als er meinen Blick sah. Ich lächelte.

„Endlich kommen wir hier ans Eingemachte, weiter so! Was habt ihr zwei Hübschen sonst noch so veranstaltet? Ich will all die schmutzigen Einzelheiten!"

„Ok, können wir bitte das Thema wechseln?", bat Pony und warf Witz einen genervten Blick zu. Wenn er wüsste wie süß er dabei aussah…

Witz versuchte noch eine Weile weiter, etwas aus Pony und mir heraus zu quetschen, aber ohne Erfolg. Also gut, damit hatten wir zwar die ersten Probleme gelöst. Aber hoffentlich hatten wir uns damit nicht noch weit größere Probleme geschaffen…

Nach dem Essen setzte Pony sich erst einmal an seine Hausaufgaben und ich leistete ihm Gesellschaft. Aber nach einer Weile wurde ich wieder rausgeschmissen. Er behauptete, er könne sich nicht konzentrieren. Tsk…

Also nutzte ich die freie Zeit um mit Darry zusammen vor dem Fernseher zu sitzen und die Wäsche zusammen zu legen. Besonders die Bettlaken gaben mir regelmäßig den Rest. Warum mussten diese Dinger so verdammt groß und unhandlich sein? Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hätte ich die Teile einfach so wie sie waren in einen großen Karton geworfen und in den Schrank gestellt. Wozu musste man bitte die Bettwäsche zusammenlegen? Spätestens nach einer Nacht sah man doch davon eh nichts mehr. Aber natürlich ging es nicht nach mir und Darry bestand darauf, alles ordentlich zu falten und sorgfältig in den Schrank zu räumen. Noch genervter war ich, als Darry mir auftrug, ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen und die Betten wieder neu zu beziehen, da ich das doch mit Sicherheit noch nicht gemacht hätte. Natürlich hatte ich das noch nicht gemacht. Aber das war doch kein Grund gleich so abfällig zu werden. Zwar empfand ich es als weitaus angenehmer das Bettzeug aus dem Schrank zu reißen und zu entfalten, als umgekehrt, aber das Beziehen der Betten war dann schon wieder eine ganz andere Geschichte. Das war fast so kompliziert wie das Zusammenlegen, wenn nicht schlimmer.

Also ging ich zurück ins Schlafzimmer wo Pony noch immer am Schreibtisch saß und über einer Matheaufgabe brütete. Der Junge hatte mein tiefstes Mitgefühl. Als ich den Raum betrat blickte er auf und kniff die Augen zusammen, als er mich erkannte.

„Ich habe doch gesagt ich brauche Ruhe", meinte er und sah mich böse an. Ich konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken und ihm erklären, dass Darry verlangte, dass ich die Betten neu bezog. Wenn ihm daran was nicht passte, solle er sich bei ihm persönlich beschweren. Daraufhin schnaubte er nur verächtlich und wandte sich wieder seiner Aufgabe zu. Und ich wandte mich dem Schrank zu.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis ich mich entschieden hatte, welches Bettzeug ich nehmen wollte. Dann versuchte ich, so geräuschlos wie möglich die Betten neu zu beziehen – ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

„Kannst du nicht leiser sein!", fauchte Pony nach einer Weile genervt.

„Tut mir Leid, ich geb mir alle Mühe. Aber es geht nicht leiser", entschuldigte ich mich.

„Dann sieh zu, dass du endlich fertig wirst!"

„Yes, sir!", rief ich und salutierte. Pony warf mir einen finsteren Blick zu. Aber ich konnte sehen dass er nur halb so sauer war wie er tat.

„Soda, so lange _kann_ das nicht dauern! Was zur Hölle machst du da?", fuhr Pony mich nach etwa zehn Minuten erneut an.

„Du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann. Ich geb mir ja Mühe, aber diese dummen Laken wollen nicht so wie ich will…"

„Es kann doch nicht so schwer sein, zwei Betten zu beziehen. Das sollte selbst dich vor kein all zu großes Problem stellen", meinte Pony gespielt arrogant.

„Ach ja? Dann komm doch her und mach's besser", forderte ich ihn auf.

„Vergiss es, du willst dich nur vor deiner Pflicht drücken", meinte Pony und drehte sich wieder herum.

Aber so schnell gab ich nicht auf. Diesmal versuchte ich nicht, leise zu sein, sondern machte im Gegenteil so viel Krach und Unruhe wie möglich. Und ich hatte mich nicht in meinem Bruder getäuscht. Nicht lange und er drehte sich wieder zu mir herum und warf mir einen wirklich finsteren Blick zu.

„Also es gibt jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder du hilfst mir dieses dämliche Bett zu beziehen und hast in null Komma nichts wieder deine Ruhe, oder du hilfst mir nicht und erträgst das Geraschel und den Lärm noch eine _ganze_ Weile…", meinte ich und verschränkte grinsend die Arme vor der Brust.

Ich sah, wie es in Ponys Kopf zu arbeiten begann. Als er dann seufzte wusste ich, dass ich gewonnen hatte. Mit einem genervten Schnauben stand er auf und schob den Schreibtischstuhl beiseite. Dann kam er zu mir herüber und riss mir ungeduldig das Kopfkissen aus der Hand. Mit flinken Bewegungen hatte er das Kissen neu bezogen und es auf das Bett geschmissen. Dann drückte er mir den großen Bezug in die Hand und wies mich an, das Ding auf links zu drehen, was ich auch tat.

Aber bald merkte ich, dass es viel mehr Spaß machte, meinen kleinen Bruder zu beobachten, wie er auf der Bettkante saß und das Kopfkissen zu Ende zuknöpfte. Irgendwann fiel ihm dann auch auf, dass ich nicht weiter arbeitete und er sah auf. Diese hochgezogene Augenbraue war eindeutig eine Einladung, fand ich, und so beugte ich mich zu ihm herunter, stellte die Arme rechts und links von ihm auf die Matratze und gab ihm einen tiefen Kuss. Sofort wurde dieser begierig erwidert. Als wir uns wieder voneinander lösten nutzte ich die Gelegenheit um einen Blick auf die Tür zu werfen und mich zu vergewissern, dass sie geschlossen war. Sofort schlang Pony seine Arme um meinen Hals und zog mich erneut zu sich herunter.

Aber auch meine Hände waren nicht untätig. Die eine Hand vergrub ich in Ponys Haaren, mit der anderen fuhr ich über seinen Bauch, seine Brust und drückte ihn schließlich sanft mit dem Rücken aufs Bett. Er leistete keinerlei Widerstand. Also ging ich weiter und schob sein T-Shirt ein Stück hoch, so dass ich meine Hand direkt auf seinen nackten Bauch legen konnte. Er seufzte leise und krallte sich mit seinen Händen in meinem T-Shirt fest. Während ich mit den Fingern jeden seiner Bauchmuskeln abtastete und seine Rippen entlang fuhr, löste ich mich von seinem Mund und begann stattdessen, seine Nase zu küssen, die Wangenknochen und die Ohren. Als ich anfing, an seinem linken Ohrläppchen zu knabbern, begann er abwechselnd fröhlich zu kichern oder leise zu stöhnen. Was diese Geräusche bei mir hervorriefen konnte er ziemlich genau spüren, da es sich deutlich gegen sein Bein presste. Und ich konnte sehen, dass auch ihn die ganze Sache nicht kalt ließ.

Irgendwann fiel mir ein, dass diese Position für ihn ziemlich unbequem sein musste, da er mit dem Rücken genau auf der Bettkante lag. Also ließ ich für einen Moment ganz von ihm ab, was mir ein enttäuschtes Murren einbrachte, und legte Pony vollständig aufs Bett. Dann legte ich mich wieder über ihn, um da weiter zu machen wo ich aufgehört hatte. Das gefiel ihm schon wieder viel besser und er begann wieder leise zu stöhnen und zu seufzen.

„Ich dachte… ich sollte dir helfen das Bett zu beziehen", stieß er hervor.

„Shhh…"

Ich hatte sein T-Shirt inzwischen bis zum Hals hochgeschoben, und war damit beschäftigt, seine Brustwarzen zu küssen. Zwischendurch biss ich auch mal leicht zu, was er mit einem lauten Stöhnen quittierte. Dort war er anscheinend sehr sensibel. Plötzlich wurden wir von einer lauten Stimme in die Realität zurückgeholt.

„Verdammt Soda, wie lange brauchst du um Bettwäsche zu wechseln!", rief Darry aus dem Wohnzimmer. Ich sprang auf, als hätte ich mich verbrannt und Pony versuchte gleichzeitig sich aufzurichten, sein T-Shirt gerade zu rücken und seine Frisur zu richten.

„Wir… wir sind gleich fertig", rief er keuchend zurück. Genau in dem Augenblick öffnete Darry die Tür und blickte uns überrascht an.

„Was zum Teufel macht ihr beiden da! Ihr sollt da nicht herum albern sondern die Betten beziehen. Und du musst noch deine Hausaufgaben fertig machen, Pony!"

Wir brachten beide nur ein Nicken zu Stande, noch zu außer Atem und zu geschockt um zu antworten. Darry musterte uns beide noch einmal misstrauisch, bevor er sich umdrehte und wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer ging. Ich schluckte. Das war knapp gewesen.

„Man, das wäre fast schief gegangen", sprach Pony meinen Gedanken aus. Ich stimmte ihm zu. Ich wandte meinen Blick Pony zu und hätte mich sofort wieder auf ihn stürzen können, so einen niedlichen Anblick bot er. Seine Haare waren verwuschelt, seine Sachen in Unordnung und seine Wangen leuchteten rot, während er noch immer leicht außer Atem war und nach Luft rang. Aber ich musste mich beherrschen. Es wäre schon einmal fast schief gegangen, ein zweites Mal würden wir nicht so ein Glück haben. Also streckte ich ihm schweren Herzens meine Hand entgegen und zog ihn vom Bett auf die Beine. Dann machten wir uns schweigend daran, das letzte Bettzeug aufzuziehen und anschließend sah Pony zu, dass er schleunigst ins Bad kam, um sich um sein kleines ‚Problem' zu kümmern. Ich setzte mich derweil aufs Bett, lehnte mich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und nahm eine Packung Zigaretten vom Nachttisch.

Ich hatte meine Zigarette fast zu Ende geraucht, als Pony zurückkam. Er warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu und setzte sich dann wieder an seinen Schreibtisch. Ich stand auf, ging zu ihm herüber und sah über seine Schulter auf sein Heft. So wie es aussah war er mit seiner Matheaufgabe noch nicht viel weiter gekommen. Ich zog ein letztes Mal an der Zigarette, dann steckte ich sie Pony zwischen die Lippen. Ich strich ihm langsam über die braunen Haare, dann verließ ich den Raum und machte mich ebenfalls auf den Weg ins Bad.

Als ich das Bad später wieder verließ, sah ich Pony und Darry am Wohnzimmertisch sitzen und pokern.

„Komm Soda, spiel mit, Darry hat ne Pechsträhne wies aussieht", rief Pony, während er seinen Gewinn einstrich. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, was hatte ich schon Besseres zu tun. Und wenn Darry wirklich eine Pechsträhne hatte, dann konnte ich mir vielleicht ein bisschen Geld dazu verdienen.

„Wolltest du nicht Hausaufgaben machen?", fragte ich und begann die Karten zu mischen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich kann mich nicht richtig konzentrieren…"

„Die ganze Zeit die schöne Unbekannte im Kopf, was?", fragte Darry. Wenn er wüsste wie Recht er damit hatte. Pony zog es vor, auf diese Frage nicht zu antworten.

„Ich dachte mir, ich gucke mir heute Abend diesen neuen Film im Kino an. Habt ihr Lust mit zu kommen?", fragte Darry nach einer kleinen Pause. Pony und ich waren sofort dafür. Wir Drei unternahmen in letzter Zeit einfach viel zu wenig miteinander.

„Witz und Johnny kommen vielleicht auch mit, aber Johnny weiß nicht, ob er genug Geld zusammen kriegt".

„Also wenn du weiterhin so mies spielst brauche _ich_ mir um mein Geld jedenfalls keine Gedanken zu machen", meinte ich grinsend und Darry warf missmutig seine Karten auf den Tisch.

Wir spielten noch den ganzen Abend. Darrys Pechsträhne hielt sich dummerweise nicht, stattdessen gewann er zum Ende hin ein Spiel nach dem anderen, so dass Pony und ich bald vollkommen blank waren. Da wir es aber nicht wahrhaben wollten, dass wir verloren hatten und jede Runde hofften, endlich ein gutes Blatt zu bekommen, ließen wir uns – wie so oft – von Darry zu Strippoker überreden.

Als Witz und der Rest der Bande dann so gegen halb neun hereingestürmt kamen, waren Pony und ich so gut wie nackt, wohingegen Darry während der ganzen Zeit nur sein Hemd verloren hatte.

„Das ihr euch aber auch immer wieder darauf einlasst…", meinte Witz mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Gewöhnlich würde ich ja darauf bestehen, dass ihr bis zum bitteren Ende weiterspielt. Aber heute müssen wir auf die Show leider verzichten fürchte ich, sonst kommen wir nicht mehr rechtzeitig zum Film", fügte er grinsend hinzu.

Pony und ich sahen uns an. „Ich geh als Erster ins Bad!", schrieen wir beide gleichzeitig und sprangen auf. Es war ein altes Spiel. Jeder von uns versuchte, so schnell wie möglich seine Klamotten zusammen zu raffen, dann machten wir ein Wettrennen zur Badezimmertür, welches ich unglücklicherweise verlor, da mir unterwegs meine Hose abhanden kam. Mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen schlug Pony mir die Tür vor der Nase zu und mir blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu warten. Also zog ich mich an und ging in die Küche, um mir was zu trinken zu holen, während der Rest von uns Darrys sorgsam zusammengelegte Karten nahm und eine neue Partie Poker startete.

Plötzlich konnte ich den empörten Schrei meines Bruders hören, anscheinend hatte Darry keine Lust mehr gehabt noch länger zu warten und war einfach zu ihm ins Bad gekommen.

„Entschuldige mal, aber ich bin hier noch nicht fertig!", rief Pony.

„Tut mir Leid, aber einige von uns müssen sich noch rasieren. Auch wenn du Kleiner das noch nicht verstehst", gab Darry gelassen zurück. Damit hatte er bei Pony einen wunden Punkt getroffen und das wusste er genau. Jeden Morgen stand Pony vor dem Spiegel und suchte, ob er nicht endlich auch einen Bart bekommen würde. Aber er fand nicht ein einziges Härchen. Dabei wusste der dumme Junge gar nicht, wie gut er es hatte. Es konnte ganz schön nervig sein, sich jeden Morgen rasieren zu müssen. Er sollte seine Babyhaut so lange genießen wie er konnte, er würde nie wieder so ein weiches Gesicht haben.

„Man! Mach dich hier nicht so breit, ich war zu erst da!"

„Halts Maul Kleiner. Ich bin der stärkere von uns beiden. Und jetzt rutsch rüber. Stell dich halt ans Fenster oder was weiß ich". Ich konnte die beiden noch eine ganze Weile zanken hören, bevor Pony schließlich wutentbrannt aus dem Badezimmer lief. Ich sah meine Chance gekommen und nahm sofort seinen Platz ein. Immerhin war Darry nicht der einzige der sich rasieren musste.

Endlich waren wir alle fertig und konnten uns auf den Weg machen. Steve quengelte die ganze Zeit über, dass wir viel zu spät dran waren und so beschlossen wir, Darrys Wagen zu nehmen. Normalerweise war er dagegen das teure Benzin für solche Lappalien zu verschwenden. Aber im Wetterbericht hatten sie gesagt, dass es heute Abend noch ein heftiges Gewitter geben würde und so ließ er sich dann doch irgendwann überreden.

- - - - -

Ok, das war's für heute. Mal sehn wie's ankommt, dann lade ich bald den Rest hoch also bitte schreibt ne Review (noch kann ich was am Rest ändern ;p). Aber bitte nur konstruktives, negative Kommentare deprimieren mich

Bye, Shi


	2. Kapitel 2

Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht, als Pony und ich am Abend ins Bett kamen. Der Film war klasse gewesen und im Anschluss waren wir alle noch ein bisschen Pool Billard spielen gegangen. Ich hatte die anderen ordentlich abgezockt. Darry war noch in der Küche, keine Ahnung was er da tat. Es hatte wie versprochen angefangen zu gewittern. Im Augenblick war das Gewitter anscheinend genau über uns, denn das heftige Donnergrollen traf fast gleichzeitig mit dem grellen Aufzucken der Blitze ein und der Regen prasselte nur so gegen unser Fenster. Pony hatte sich in meinen Armen zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammen gerollt und machte leise Schnurrgeräusche während ich ihn streichelte.

„Du bist der süßeste Junge den ich je gesehen habe", flüsterte ich und Ponys Mundwinkel zuckten. Ich weiß, das klang ein bisschen mädchenhaft, aber es war die Wahrheit. Pony war einfach nur süß, man konnte es nicht anders sagen.

„Findest du? Dann solltest du dich mal angucken. Besonders wenn du schläfst… einfach zum anbeißen", meinte Pony grinsend und begann meinen Oberarm zu streicheln.

„Ich wusste gar nicht dass du mich beim Schlafen beobachtest".

„Oh doch. Ich kann stundenlang da liegen und dir zugucken". Oh ja, das hatte ich auch reichlich getan.

„Was treibt Darry eigentlich so lange?"

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht steht er wieder vor dem Spiegel und bewundert seine Muskeln", überlegte Pony. Ich fing an zu lachen.

„Ja, das passt zu ihm".

„Nein ehrlich, neulich habe ich ihn dabei beobachtet. Aber zum Glück hat er mich nicht bemerkt. Der hätte Hackfleisch aus mir gemacht".

„Kleiner Spanner du…"

„Musst du grad sagen", grinste Pony und ich errötete.

„Aber du findest doch auch, dass er seine Muskeln durchaus zeigen kann, oder?", fügte er hinzu.

„Klar, er hat wirklich einen sexy Körper…", meinte ich grinsend.

„Hey! Du wirst mir doch nicht am ersten Tag schon gleich untreu?", neckte Pony und piekte mich mit dem Finger in die Seite.

„Nicht doch", antwortete ich und fing seine Hand ab. Dann gab ich ihm einen dicken Kuss auf die Stirn. Ein Fehler, wie sich herausstellen sollte, denn Pony hatte offensichtlich Blut geleckt. Er rollte sich auf mich drauf und versuchte, mich erneut zu küssen. Eine Weile ließ ich ihn gewähren, doch dann musste ich ihn von mir schieben, so Leid es mir auch tat. Aber Darry konnte jeden Augenblick herein kommen und ich wollte nichts riskieren.

„Pony du musst das verstehen…", fing ich an aber Pony fiel mir ins Wort.

„Keine Angst, ich verstehe schon. Ich wünschte nur, wir hätten das Haus mal einen Tag lang ganz für uns alleine…"

„Du klingst ja gerade so als wären wir schon seit Monaten zusammen".

„So kommt es mir auch vor".

„Sag mal", fuhr er nach einer kleinen Pause nachdenklich fort, „sind wir jetzt eigentlich richtig zusammen? Ich meine so richtig?"

„Ich weiß nicht… ich denke schon…"

„Gut…"

Ich lächelte.

Als Darry kurz darauf ins Zimmer kam, waren Pony und ich eingeschlafen, fest umschlungen. Er zog eine Grimasse als er uns sah und nahm sich vor, mal wieder ein ernstes Wörtchen mit uns zu reden. Das ging ihm langsam wirklich etwas zu weit.

- - - - -

Die nächsten Tage verliefen relativ ereignislos. Dally tauchte, wie bereits gesagt, wieder auf und er und Johnny verbrachten viel Zeit bei uns. Johnny kam vor allem wegen Ponyboy und Dally hatte ungewöhnlich viel mit Darry zu bereden. Das verwunderte uns beide, denn eigentlich hielt Darry nicht sehr viel von ihm, er fand, dass er ein schlechter Umgang für uns war. Na ja, das war er auch, aber das erklärte nicht, warum er plötzlich so häufig bei uns auftauchte und sogar ab und zu zum Essen blieb, was er früher nie getan hatte.

Nach ein paar anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten und gelegentlichen Achtlosigkeiten, durch die wir des Öfteren beinahe aufgeflogen wären, waren wir inzwischen sehr viel vorsichtiger geworden. Gekuschelt wurde so heimlich und unauffällig wie möglich, küssen war nur erlaubt, wenn mit Sicherheit kein anderer im Haus war (oder überhaupt in der Nähe, kam darauf an, wo wir uns gerade befanden) und alles andere war sowieso tabu. Viel zu riskant.

Manchmal fiel es uns furchtbar schwer uns zurück zu halten, aber wir mussten uns immer wieder die Konsequenzen vor Augen führen, sollten wir erwischt werden.

Es war an einem Donnerstagnachmittag. Darry war bei der Arbeit und ich hätte eigentlich auch mit Steve an der Tankstelle sein müssen, aber wir hatten seit zwei Tagen eine neue Aushilfe und ich wurde praktisch nicht mehr gebraucht. Also hatte ich mir den Nachmittag frei genommen und stand nun in der Küche und versuchte zwei Schnitzel zu braten.

Ich war so in meine Arbeit vertieft, dass ich nicht mitbekam, wie Pony von der Schule kam, seinen Rucksack auf die Couch schmiss und überrascht in der Küchentür stehen blieb, als er mich bemerkte. Ich bemerkte erst, dass jemand im Raum war, als ich zwei Hände auf meinem Hintern spürte. Und so dreist konnte eigentlich nur einer sein. Als sich dann auch noch zwei nackte Arme um meinen Bauch legten, hatte ich keine Zweifel mehr.

„Mmh, Sodapop, was machst du denn schon hier?", fragte Pony während er seinen Kopf an meinen Schultern rieb.

„Ich hab mir den Nachmittag frei genommen. Wir haben doch diese neue Aushilfe".

„Das ist schön… Was machst du da?"

„Schnitzel. Sieht man doch. Also wenn du…ah, _Pony_!"

„Was denn?"

„Lass das! Ich versuche hier zu kochen!"

„Ich mach doch gar nichts…" Natürlich nicht. Und die Hände waren nur ganz zufällig etwas zu weit südwärts gerutscht. Sicher.

„Du weißt genau was ich meine! Wenn du was Vernünftiges zu essen haben willst…" Aber mehr konnte ich nicht sagen, denn der Rest des Satzes ging in einem lauten Stöhnen unter.

„Lass doch die blöden Schnitzel. Es ist kein Mensch zu Hause, wir sind also ganz für uns…" Nun, das klang in der Tat verlockend. Und ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich so was nicht zum Mindest im Hinterkopf gehabt hatte, als ich vorhin nach Hause gefahren war… Seufzend drehte ich den Herd ab (nicht dass uns nachher noch die Bude abbrannte) und drehte mich zu meinem Bruder um. Seine Augen glänzten. Als erstes bekam er dann erstmal einen innigen Kuss zur Begrüßung.

Es dauerte nicht lange und aus einem harmlosen Kuss wurde schnell mehr. Im nächsten Moment stand Pony ohne T-Shirt da und machte sich an meinem Gürtel zu schaffen. Dabei hatte er seinen Mund die ganze Zeit fest auf meinen gepresst und seine Zunge tief in meinen Hals gesteckt.

Wir hörten weder das Auto vorfahren, noch wie jemand ausstieg und die Treppe zu unserer Haustür hinauf sprang. Auch wie sich die Haustür öffnete und jemand hereinkam bemerkten wir nicht. Was wir jedoch hörten war das scharfe Einziehen von Luft, knapp zwei Meter neben uns.

Entsetzt drehten wir uns zur Küchentür. Dort stand niemand anderes als Witz Mathews, der uns vollkommen entgeistert anstarrte. Sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich wieder, aber er brachte keinen Ton heraus. Auch Pony und ich konnten nicht viel mehr tun als geschockt da stehen. Da stehen und auf das Unvermeidliche warten.

„Was zum Teufel…", begann Witz, nachdem er den ersten Schock überwunden hatte. Ich wollte ihm sagen, dass es nicht das war, wonach es aussah, dass ich alles erklären könnte. Aber ich konnte nicht. Es war genau das, wonach es aussah, und bedurfte keiner weiteren Erklärung. Ich wusste das und Pony wusste das und auch Witz wusste das.

„Ich kann nicht glauben was ich hier sehe…" Ich sah betreten zu Boden, während Pony plötzlich zu zittern begann.

„Bitte Witz, sag es nicht Darry… ich bitte dich… was immer du tust, aber sag es nicht Darry…", stieß er hervor. In seiner Stimme klang Panik.

„Ich…"

„Ich flehe dich an! Er wird uns hassen! Er wird uns rausschmeißen! Er wird uns töten! Er wird…"

„Halt die Luft an Ponyboy, ich werde niemandem etwas sagen", unterbrach Witz ihn, bevor er ganz durchdrehte.

„Aber ich verlange eine Erklärung. Was… was soll das hier werden?"

„Ich denke es ist offensichtlich was hier abläuft. Pony und ich… na ja… wir hegen Gefühle für einander… mehr als nur brüderlicher Natur", erklärte ich, wobei ich den noch immer leichenblassen Pony in meine Arme zog. In meinem Kopf hatten sich die Worte noch so gut angehört, aber ausgesprochen klangen sie bescheuert. Ich streichelte Pony ein paar Mal beruhigend über den Kopf und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte.

„Ok… und seit wann… ich meine…wie…", stammelte Witz, offensichtlich nicht in der Lage auszusprechen, was er dachte.

„Noch nicht lange. Etwa zwei Wochen. An Steves Geburtstag haben wir uns zum ersten Mal gesagt, was wir füreinander empfinden. Und seitdem… na ja… sind wir halt zusammen", versuchte ich zu erklären.

„Hm…" Witz ließ sich auf einem unserer Küchenstühle nieder und betrachtete uns eine Weile eingehend. Pony und ich rührten uns nicht.

„Ok", begann er nach einer Weile, „wenn es nun mal so ist, kann man es wohl nicht ändern, nicht wahr? Ich muss zwar sagen, dass ich mehr als ein bisschen geschockt bin, mit so was hätte ich bei euch beiden niemals gerechnet, aber ich denke ich werde mich an den Gedanken gewöhnen müssen wenn ich weiter mich euch befreundet sein will, nicht?" In dem Moment wäre ich Witz am liebsten um den Hals gefallen. Aber ich konnte mich zum Glück beherrschen.

„Witz… das ist… danke!", sagte ich nur.

„Du weißt nicht, was das für uns bedeutet", stimmte Pony mit ein. Er hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu zittern und sogar wieder etwas Farbe im Gesicht bekommen. Witz machte eine abwinkende Handbewegung.

„Hey, ich bin tolerant, was soll ich sagen. Und so ein großes Drama ist es ja nun auch nicht".

„Witz, du bist ein Schatz! Ich könnte dich küssen", rief ich glücklich. Aber Witz setzte sein gewohntes breites Grinsen auf und meinte: „Lieber nicht. Und ich wette der da – er deutete auf Pony – kann das eh viel besser als ich".

Jetzt mussten auch Pony und ich grinsen.

„Aber, was ist mit deiner Freundin Pony?", fragte er nach einer Weile nachdenklich. Pony und ich setzten ein betretenes Lächeln auf und blickten Witz an. Es dauerte einen Moment, aber dann schien bei ihm der Groschen zu fallen.

„…verstehe… blonde Haare, braune Augen… tsk, Soda, Soda!" Ich zuckte nur entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

„Und du wirst Darry wirklich nichts sagen?", hakte Pony nach. Witz schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann mir denken, was er mit euch anstellt wenn er dahinter kommt. Ich glaube nicht, dass ihm das gefallen würde. Und ich habe euch beide zu gerne als dass ich euch tot unter der Erde sehen möchte. Also keine Angst, ich werde es niemandem verraten".

„Danke…"

„Keine Ursache. Aber jetzt lasst euch nicht weiter stören, ihr wart ja wohl beim Kochen wie es aussieht. Ich wollte eigentlich auch nur nachfragen ob Ponyboy vielleicht Lust hätte etwas mit mir zu unternehmen. Wusste ja nicht, dass er bereits Gesellschaft hat. Aber überhaupt, was machst du eigentlich schon hier Soda? Müsstest du nicht arbeiten?"

Während Pony und ich uns wieder ordentlich herrichteten, erzählte ich ihm, warum ich um diese Uhrzeit bereits zu Hause war. Anschließend drehte ich den Herd wieder an und briet meine Schnitzel weiter. Für Witz holte ich auch noch eins.

Als Darry am Abend nach Hause kam, vollkommen geschafft und offensichtlich schlecht gelaunt, saßen Pony, Witz und ich gerade auf der Verandatreppe und teilten uns eine Flasche Bier. Den ganzen Nachmittag über hatte Witz uns mit Fragen gelöchert, er war wirklich sehr neugierig. Er wollte alles wissen. Und egal was wir ihm erzählten, es war ihm noch nicht genug. Ich denke, er war vielleicht ein kleines bisschen eifersüchtig. Nicht direkt auf einen von uns, aber dass wir überhaupt jemanden hatten und er nicht. Ich glaube, er sehnte sich wirklich nach einer ernsthaften, festen Beziehung. Nicht ständig diese One-Night-Stands mit irgendwelchen namenlosen Blondinen die mit den falschen Brüsten und dem zentimeterdicken Make-up, die eh alle gleich aussahen. Ich hoffte für ihn, dass er auch bald jemanden finden würde, er verdiente es.

Schon als wir Darry die Straße entlang fahren sahen wussten wir, dass er schlecht gelaunt war. Er fuhr immer zu schnell und halsbrecherisch wenn er wütend war. Um Dampf ab zu lassen, wie er sagte. Mit einem heftigen Ruck blieb das Auto vor unserem Haus stehen. Darry stieg aus und die Tür knallte zu. Mit energischen Schritten kam er auf uns zu und wenn wir nicht so damit beschäftigt gewesen wären, ihn an zu sehen, hätten wir vielleicht daran gedacht, Pony die Flasche ab zu nehmen. Aber so kam uns dieser Gedanke nicht. Erst als Darry Sich vor uns aufbaute, uns mit seinen eisblauen Augen böse anfunkelte und fauchte: „Warum trinkt der Kleine Bier! Ich hatte es doch verboten oder nicht! Soda!"

„Err…"

„Widersprich mir nicht! Keiner von euch sollte trinken, auch du nicht! Nimm deine Flasche Matthews und geh nach Hause. Ihr beide geht dieses Wochenende nicht raus. Ich lasse es nicht zu, dass ihr euch sinnlos die wenigen Gehirnzellen weg sauft die ihr noch habt!"

„Aber…" Witz wollte etwas sagen, hielt aber bei Darrys Blick inne und machte den Mund wieder zu.

„Worauf wartest du!", rief Darry böse. Als Witz sich nicht bewegte – ich habe keine Ahnung was in seinem Hirn vorging, ich an seiner Stelle hätte gesehen dass ich Land gewinne – schnaubte Darry wütend, riss Pony die Flasche aus der Hand und schleuderte sie hinter sich, ohne zu gucken wohin sie flog. Und sie flog weit. Er hätte gut einen Passanten treffen können oder ein Auto oder eine Fensterscheibe. Aber er hatte Glück und sie zerschmetterte nur mit einem lauten Krachen an einem Hydranten. Endlich begriff Witz, dass mit Darry heute nicht zu scherzen war und so erhob er sich endlich und machte einen Schritt auf die Straße zu. Dabei murrte er darüber, dass das Bier teuer gewesen wäre und dass er sich das Geld von Darry zurückholen würde.

„Ich bin weg. Macht's gut ihr beiden". Er drehte sich noch einmal um, um Pony und mir zuzuwinken, dann schlenderte er davon. Und Pony und ich wandten uns wieder unserem großen Bruder zu.

Der war inzwischen an uns vorbei die Treppen hinauf gestiegen und wollte gerade das Haus betreten.

„Hey Sonnenschein, was sollte der Auftritt denn eben?", fragte ich in einem leichten Anflug von Lebensmüdigkeit. Aber Darry warf mir nur einen vernichtenden Blick zu, bevor er im Haus verschwand. Ich sah Pony fragend an aber der sah nur mies gelaunt zurück.

„So sauer war er ja schon ne Weile nicht mehr. Ich hoffe da ist nichts passiert", sagte ich besorgt.

„Ist mir ehrlich gesagt scheiß egal was der wieder hat. Er hat uns ein ganzes Wochenende Hausarrest erteilt für nichts und wieder nichts. Das ist die pure Willkür, für wen hält der sich eigentlich!", schimpfte Pony.

„Ich geh trotzdem mal fragen", meinte ich und stand auf. Pony murrte, ich konnte ihn verstehen. Aber irgendetwas war mit Darry nicht in Ordnung und ich wollte wissen was. Immerhin war er mein Bruder und es war meine Pflicht heraus zu finden was ihn bedrückte. Also ließ ich Pony auf der Veranda zurück und folgte Darry ins Haus. Ich fand ihn in der Küche wo er am Tisch saß und ungeduldig darauf wartete, dass der Kaffee durchlief.

„Hey Bro, was ist los?", fragte ich und setzte mich zu ihm. Er warf mir nur einen finsteren Blick zu, dann drehte er sich wieder weg.

„Komm schon, was ist passiert? Ist es was mit der Arbeit? Hast du dich verletzt?"

„Schwachsinn!"

„Was dann?"

Er schwieg eine Weile, dann erzählte er mit einem verbitterten Gesichtsausdruck: „Dieses miese Schwein will mir mein Geld nicht geben"

„Was? Aber wieso nicht?"

„Er hat mir gekündigt. Sie steckten in einer Krise und müssten Arbeitskräfte reduzieren, hat er gesagt. Dabei hat er sich erst vor drei Tagen ein neues Auto gekauft. Und dann hat er mir einfach dreist ins Gesicht gesagt, dass er mich nicht auszahlen kann. Damit ist der Lohn für die ganzen letzten drei Monate weg! Da arbeitet man da jeden Tag von morgens bis abends wie ein Sklave und dann verweigert das Schwein einem einfach den Lohn. Nur weil er weiß, dass einer wie ich nichts dagegen unternehmen kann. Es kotzt mich alles so an!" Betreten sah ich meinen Bruder an. Das war nicht das erste Mal, dass so was passierte. Es kam öfter vor das Unternehmen Leute wie uns so um unser Geld betrogen, weil sie genau wussten, dass wir nicht die Mittel hatten um rechtliche Schritte gegen sie einzuleiten. Zwar würden wir gewinnen, aber die damit verbundenen Kosten wären so hoch, das unter dem Strich nichts heraus kommen würde, im schlimmsten Fall sogar noch Schulden. Aber gleich für drei Monate… das war hart. Wir waren auf Darrys Geld angewiesen. Mein Tankstellenjob brachte uns nicht genug ein, um drei Leute durchzubringen. Und Ponys Schulsachen verschlangen jedes Mal Unsummen. Und bald würde wieder ein neues Schuljahr beginnen.

„Ich brauche dringend einen neuen Job. Gleich morgen mache ich mich auf die Suche", erklärte Darry. „Vielleicht hat Dally auch was für mich. Aber wenn ich nicht ganz schnell was finde muss Pony die Sommerferien über wieder arbeiten und versuchen, das Schulgeld selbst zusammen zu bekommen".

Ich bezweifelte, dass es soweit kommen würde. Darry war immer ganz verbissen gewesen wenn es darum ging einen neuen Job zu finden und er nahm ausnahmslos alles an was nur irgendwie Geld brachte, wenn es wirklich eng war. Es war erst ein Mal nötig gewesen, dass Pony mit half, das war vor zwei Jahren gewesen, als Darry sich bei einer Schlägerei einen komplizierten Beinbruch zugezogen hatte und über ein halbes Jahr lang nicht richtig arbeiten konnte. Gerade in der Zeit war es an unserer Tankstelle auch nicht gut gelaufen, weil wir gleich drei Mal hintereinander überfallen worden waren. Damals hatte Pony einen Job in einem Supermarkt bekommen. Zuerst hatte er ja auf dem Bau arbeiten wollen wie Darry, aber Darry hatte es ihm untersagt. Die harte Arbeit sei nichts für einen 15 Jährigen und er wollte nicht, dass Pony sich dabei verletzte. Jeden Tag nach der Schule hatte Pony im Laden gestanden und Tüten gepackt und in den Ferien war er jeden Morgen bereits um sechs Uhr aufgestanden. Darry machte sich die ganze Zeit über wahnsinnige Vorwürfe, aber wir hatten keine andere Wahl. Und ich weiß, dass Pony das verstand, auch wenn er sich seine Ferien anders vorgestellt hatte.

Ich wusste, dieses Mal würde Darry es nicht wieder so weit kommen lassen.

Ich stand auf, ging zur Kaffeemaschine und goss Darry und mir eine Tasse ein. Lange Zeit saßen wir schweigend am Küchentisch bevor Darry meinte: „Soda, bitte sag Ponyboy nichts. Wir müssen ihn damit nicht belasten".

„Darry, ich denke er hat bereits alles mitbekommen. Ich müsste mich schon sehr irren wenn er nicht schon eine ganze Weile vor der Tür steht und lauscht. Nicht wahr Pony?" Wie ich es erwartet hatte dauerte es eine kleine Weile, aber dann ging die Küchentür auf und Pony trat mit gesenktem Kopf ein.

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich da war?", fragte er.

„Ich weiß doch wie neugierig du bist".

„Also gut Pony, dann kann ich ja offen reden", begann Darry und sah Pony fest an. „Ab so fort wird noch mehr gespart als sonst. Das heißt: kein Kino mehr, keine stundenlangen Duschorgien mehr – guck mich nicht so an, ich weiß dass du trotz meiner Ermahnungen weiterhin oft eine halbe Stunde oder länger unter der Dusche stehst. Bisher habe ich es dir durchgehen lassen aber jetzt ist Schluss damit. Weiterhin werden nicht mehr so viele Getränke gekauft. Wir können auch ganz normales Wasser trinken, wie andere Leute auch. Ganz wichtig ist auch Strom sparen. Das heißt, wenn keiner im Raum ist, wird der Fernseher ausgeschaltet – er sah besonders mich streng an –, Nachts wird nicht mehr so lange gelesen, das kannst du tagsüber machen – diesmal Pony – und wer den Raum verlässt macht das Licht aus. Neulich kam ich von der Arbeit nur um fest zu stellen, dass den ganzen Tag über das Licht über dem Küchentisch gebrannt hatte". Pony verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht. Das waren ziemlich heftige Einschnitte.

„Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

„Ja…", antworteten Pony und ich gleichzeitig und seufzten.

An diesem Abend blieb der Fernseher aus, stattdessen spielten wir Mensch Ärgere Dich Nicht. Das war eigentlich ganz lustig und wir alle genossen die letzten Flaschen Limonade, die wir noch im Hause hatten. Darry ging schon gegen 9 Uhr ins Bett, er wollte am Morgen früh raus um sich gleich auf die Suche zu machen. Pony und ich spielten noch ein paar Runden, bevor wir dann so gegen 11 Uhr auch ins Bett gingen. Darry schlief schon fest und wir bemühten uns, ihn nicht zu wecken. Auch las Pony an dem Abend nichts mehr, sondern lag einfach nur still in meinen Armen und wir beteten beide, dass Darry einen guten Job finden möge.

- - - - -

Als am nächsten Morgen der Wecker klingelte war Darry bereits weg. Pony ging in die Schule und ich zur Tankstelle, wo Steve bereits wartete. Die neue Aushilfe putzte gerade die Fenster als ich ankam und warf mir ein gelangweiltes ‚Guten Morgen' an den Kopf. Ich antwortete ähnlich euphorisch, bevor ich mir die Morgenzeitung nahm, mich in mein Häuschen setzte und die Stellenanzeigen studierte.

„Was los? Gefällt dir der Job hier nicht mehr?", fragte Steve, nachdem er mir eine Weile über die Schulte gesehen hatte.

„Ach Quatsch. Ich gucke nur. Darry hat den Job beim Bau nicht mehr, jetzt sucht er was Neues. Ich wollte nur gucken ob vielleicht was Passendes dabei wäre. Leider Fehlanzeige."

„So, hat er gekündigt oder was?"

„Nein, aber sie sind wohl zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass sie nicht mehr so viele Arbeiter brauchen".

„Scheiße… hoffentlich findet er bald was neues, sonst kriegt ihr nachher noch Probleme".

„Ja, hoffen wir's…"

Ich weiß nicht, warum ich Steve nicht das ganze Ausmaß der Situation erzählte.

- - - - -

Als ich nach Hause kam, war von Pony nichts zu sehn, nur ein Zettel lag auf dem Küchentisch. ‚_Bin bei Witz zum Essen. Bin vor Mitternacht zurück. Ponyboy'_. Diese Zettel waren Pflicht bei uns. Wenn jemand weg blieb musste er genau aufschreiben wo er war und wie lange. Das war sicherer, falls etwas passierte. So wussten wir wenigstens, wo wir anfangen mussten zu suchen wenn jemand irgendwann mal nicht nach Hause kam. In unserer Gegend passierte das leider ziemlich häufig. Vor allem erwischte es Pony, weil Darry sich ganz gut wehren konnte und ich so gut wie nie alleine irgendwo hinging.

Es dauerte ungefähr eine halbe Stunde, dann langweilte ich mich bereits zu Tode. Nicht nur, dass ich ganz alleine war, ich traute mich auch nicht, den Fernseher an zu machen. Ich hätte Darry gegenüber ein viel zu schlechtes Gewissen. Ich entschied für mich, dass ich erst wieder Fernsehen gucken würde, wenn Darry einen Job gefunden hatte. Und da alleine essen auch doof ist, machte ich mir schnell ein Sandwich und machte mich sogleich auf den Weg zu Witz Haus. Der Weg war nicht weit und als ich ankam, begegnete mir im Hausflur Witz Mutter, die gerade den Müll raus brachte. Ich mochte Witz Mutter gerne und nachdem sie sich eine Weile darüber aufgeregt hatte, dass es eigentlich Witz Aufgabe gewesen sei den Müll raus zu bringen, sagte sie mir, dass ich ihn und Pony in seinem Zimmer finden würde. Und sie bat mich, ihrem Sohn an ihrer Stelle eine runter zu hauen, weil er so unzuverlässig sei. Ich grinste sie fröhlich an, wünschte ihr noch einen schönen Abend und verschwand schnell nach oben.

Pony und Witz lagen auf Witz Bett, als ich den Raum betrat. Sie hatten jeder eine Konsole in der Hand und spielten Sega. Sie waren so vertieft in das Spiel dass sie mich gar nicht bemerkten. Ich schlich mich vorsichtig ans Bett heran, dann warf ich mich mit einem lauten Schrei auf meinen kleinen Bruder drauf und erschreckte ihn dadurch so sehr, dass er ebenfalls laut aufschrie und die Konsole auf den Boden fallen ließ. Witz, der sich erschrocken zu mir umgedreht hatte, fing an zu grinsen als er mich erkannte, wandte sich dann aber schnell wieder dem Spiel zu. Inzwischen hatte Pony seinen Kopf so weit gedreht, dass er mich sehen konnte und stieß dann einen wütenden Laut aus.

„Du Mistkerl! Erst erschreckst du mich zu Tode und dann lenkst du mich auch noch vom Spiel ab… Siehst du, siehst du! Jetzt habe ich verloren! Und ich war so gut! Du verdammter Mistkerl du!" Durch buckeln versuchte Pony, mich von sich runter zu schmeißen, aber ich ließ mich nicht so einfach runter werfen. Und Pony, der auf dem Bauch lag, hatte eindeutig die schlechteren Karten. So sehr er sich auch wand und fluchte, ich blieb wo ich war und lachte nur.

„Jetzt geh endlich von mir runter, du bist verdammt schwer!", schimpfte er und versuchte, sich unter mir weg zu rollen. Aber auch das ließ ich nicht zu. Mir gefiel er da wo er war am besten. Nachdem er erkannte, dass es aussichtslos war und er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, beugte ich mich zu ihm herunter und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Sofort fing er wieder an zu zappeln.

„Das ist nicht fair! Witz, jetzt hilf mir doch mal!" Aber Witz dachte gar nicht daran. Der war mit seinem Spiel beschäftigt und ließ sich auch durch unser Gestrampel auf dem Bett nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

Weil ich meinen Bruder schon mal so passend da liegen hatte, wollte ich die Gelegenheit auch nutzen. Ich setzte mich also auf und zog sein T-Shirt hoch. Pony, der zu ahnen schien was ihn erwartete, begann sofort wieder um sich zu schlagen und mit den Beinen zu strampeln, aber ohne Erfolg, ich konnte ihn ohne größere Mühe unten halten.

„So, und das ist die Strafe dafür, dass du nicht still liegen kannst", sagte ich und fing an, sacht mit den Fingern seine bloßen Seiten entlang zu fahren. Ich wusste, dass Pony dort sehr kitzelig war und er fing gleich an, sich zu winden und zu schreien aber ich zeigte kein Erbarmen. Gnadenlos suchte ich mir alle seine empfindlichen Stellen heraus und attackierte sie.

Zum Schluss schrie er so laut und schlug so heftig um sich, dass Witz mir einen gespielt genervten Blick zu warf und mich bat, dem Jungen doch wenigstens mal etwas Zeit zum Luft holen zu geben und ihn selber endlich in Ruhe spielen zu lassen. Und weil ich ja ein netter Kerl bin, erfüllte ich ihm diese Bitte. Pony lag keuchend da, hatte aber trotzdem noch genug Luft um mir Verwünschungen an den Kopf zu werfen. Also tat ich das, was jeder in meiner Situation getan hätte: ich begann auf seinem Rücken auf und nieder zu hüpfen. Das nahm ihm dann auch noch die letzte Luft um mich zu beschimpfen.

„Soda, man, lass den armen Jungen doch atmen, du erdrückst ihn ja!", meinte Witz grinsend. Aber ich dachte gar nicht daran.

„Sag, dass du von jetzt an schön brav still liegen wirst!", befahl ich und ließ mich mir voller Wucht auf meinen kleinen Bruder fallen. Aber der keuchte nur und versuchte weiterhin nach mir zu treten. Also das ging ja wohl nicht!

„You asked for it…", meinte ich achselzuckend, hielt im Hüpfen inne und setzte stattdessen meine Kitzelattacke fort. Es dauerte nicht lange und Pony hatte Tränen in den Augen vor Lachen.

„Sag es!", befahl ich.

„Vergiss es!", stieß er hervor und bekam dafür einen derben Kniff in die rechte Seite.

„Sag es!", forderte ich wieder und endlich gab er auf.

„Ja!", rief er.

„Ja, was?"

„Ja, ich werde still liegen! Bitte hör auf!", schrie er förmlich.

„Ok, weil du mich so nett bittest", meinte ich grinsend und ließ von ihm ab. Eine Weile lang konnte Pony gar nichts mehr sagen, er musste erst einmal wieder zu Atem kommen. Ich nutzte die Zeit und fragte Witz, was es zu Essen gegeben hatte. Er erzählte, dass seine Mutter sich an selbst gemachten Ravioli versucht hatte, die gar nicht so schlecht gewesen sein. Ich wandte mich wieder an meinen Bruder.

„So, du hast also Ravioli gekriegt, ja? Und ich? Ich musste mich mit einem mickrigen Sandwich zufrieden geben, weil mein kleiner Koch ja abgehauen ist. Was glaubst du eigentlich, wie ich ohne dich an was zu Essen kommen soll? Eh?", fragte ich und zupfte sein T-Shirt wieder in Ordnung.

„Keine Ahnung, bist doch ein großer Junge", keuchte Pony und bereute diese freche Antwort sofort.

„Pony, wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mir besser überlegen was ich sage. Ich glaube, du bist im Moment nicht in der Position, in der du dir Frechheiten erlauben kannst", meine Witz, von einem Ohr zum anderen grinsend. Er hatte offensichtlich Spaß an unserem kleinen Schauspiel gefunden. Aber ich glaube, da war er nicht der einzige.

„Also, nächster Versuch", sagte ich.

„Schon gut, schon gut, ich mache dir was zu Essen wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind! Zufrieden?", versuchte es Pony.

„Schon besser".

„Gehst du jetzt endlich von mir runter? Ich bin bestimmt schon ganz durchgesessen".

„Hm, ich glaube nicht. Denn weißt du, eigentlich sitze ich hier ganz gut. Du gibst wirklich ein gutes Sitzkissen ab. Was meinst du Witz, willst du's auch mal ausprobieren? Sehr bequem…"

„_Wehe_! Ich warne euch!", begann Pony sofort zu schreien.

„Du zappelst ja schon wieder rum…", warnte ich. Nur ziemlich widerwillig hielt Pony still.

„Ich warne dich Witz Matthews… Wenn du es wagen solltest…", drohte er aber Witz lachte nur.

„Keine Angst Ponyboy, ich liege ganz gut hier. Ich habe es nicht so gerne, wenn meine Sitzgelegenheit rumzappelt wie ein wild gewordenes Wildschwein".

„Willst du sagen ich bin ein Wildschwein?"

„Nun, du isst zum Mindest wie eins…"

„_Witz Matthews_! Warte nur bis ich hier weg komme!"

„Na, nicht schon wieder solche Drohungen aussprechen hier!", mischte ich mich ein und gab Pony einen spielerischen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. Seine Antwort war ein Knurren, aber immerhin blieb er still liegen. Ich war stolz auf ihn. Zur Belohnung wollte ich ihm etwas mehr Komfort verschaffen und erhob mich ein Stückchen. Wie erwartet fing er sofort an sich zu drehen als er merkte, dass ich nicht mehr auf ihm saß. Aber sobald er sich auf den Rücken gedreht hatte, ließ ich mich wieder fallen. Endlich konnte ich in sein errötetes Gesicht sehen. Seine braunen Augen glänzten. Ich sah, dass er Anstalten machen wollte, sich erneut aus meinem Griff zu winden, aber ich kam ihm zuvor.

„Bevor du jetzt unüberlegt handelst denk daran, dass wir die ganze Prozedur auch so herum noch einmal wiederholen können. Und ich weiß, dass du auf dem Bauch noch viel kitzeliger bist…" Bei dem Gedanken fing Pony leise an zu wimmern. Ich grinste zufrieden.

„Kluger Junge…"

Unsere Blicke trafen sich. Und endlich konnte ich das tun, worauf ich schon die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte. Ich beugte mich zu ihm herunter und küsste ihn

Schade, dass er noch so außer Atem war, so mussten wir ziemlich schnell wieder aufhören. Als ich aufblickte sah ich, dass Witz uns zusah. Ich kann den Ausdruck in seinen Augen nicht beschreiben, aber es war irgendetwas zwischen Neugierde, Interesse und Neid.

„Entschuldige…", sagte ich und richtete mich wieder ganz auf. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass Witz unsere Beziehung zwar akzeptierte, aber vielleicht nicht unbedingt mit ansehen wollte.

„Nein, schon ok", meinte er lächelnd. „Solange ihr wenigstens noch die Hosen anbehaltet soll's mir egal sein"

„Witz, das ist so cool von dir!", sagte ich ehrlich gerührt. Er grinste nur.

„Was soll ich machen, ihr seid einfach süß zusammen"

„Ich bin nicht süß", murrte Pony plötzlich. Überrascht sah ich ihn an.

„Zucker ist süß. Ich bin ein Kerl! Außerdem sagen so was nur Mädchen", meinte er und zog einen kleinen Schmollmund.

„Ach und ob du süß bist", neckte ich ihn.

„Zuckersüß geradezu", pflichtete mir Witz bei.

Ich grinste, dann beugte mich wieder zu ihm herab und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Nase. Ich weiß, dass, egal wie sehr ihn die Formulierung ‚süß' störte, er sich wirklich darüber freute. Denn er wusste, es war nur eine Art auszudrücken, wie sehr ich ihn liebte.

Pony und ich blieben noch den ganzen Abend bei Witz. Wir spielten Sega (ich war richtig gut!), redeten, balgten weiter herum und ich kam sogar dazu, ihm die Ohrfeige seiner Mutter zu überbringen.

Es wurde viel zu schnell spät. Schon war es zwanzig vor zwölf und Pony und ich mussten bis Mitternacht zu Hause sein. Und da ich ja auch noch was zu Essen haben wollte beschlossen wir, uns besser langsam auf den Weg zu machen. Wir verabschiedeten uns von Witz und seiner Mutter und gingen los. Unterwegs überlegte ich, dass wir Witz jetzt viel näher waren als noch vor ein paar Tagen. Die Tatsache, dass er in unser Geheimnis eingeweiht war, machte unsere Freundschaft irgendwie tiefer. Es war ein schönes Gefühl.

„Ich hab schon gedacht ihr kommt gar nicht mehr!", war Darrys Begrüßung als wir das Haus betraten. Er räumte gerade den Wohnzimmertisch frei. Das war sehr ungewöhnlich. Normalerweise hatten wir Aufräumtage, da mussten wir dann alle mithelfen. Keiner von uns räumte gerne auf, darum würden wir niemals auf die Idee kommen, es von alleine zu tun. Wenn schon mussten die anderen mit leiden.

„Und?", fragte ich und sah Darry ernst an. Er wusste was ich meinte. Aber er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich räume ein bisschen auf. Dally kommt gleich vorbei. Und ihr zwei macht, dass ihr ins Bett kommt!"

„Wieso räumst du auf, nur weil Dally kommt?", fragte ich, ernsthaft verwirrt. Auch Pony zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Er hat vielleicht was für mich. Aber dazu brauchen wir Ruhe, also macht, dass ihr ins Bett kommt". Mysteriös. Aber nun gut, wenn er meinte…

„Ich muss nur noch schnell was essen, dann sind wir weg", erklärte ich und Pony und ich verschwanden sogleich in der Küche.

„Also, was willst du haben?", fragte Pony.

„Fischstäbchen", antwortete ich ohne zu zögern. Ich aß Fischstäbchen für mein Leben gern. Schnell nahm Pony eine Packung aus dem Eisfach und holte die Pfanne hervor. Natürlich hätte ich ihm helfen können, aber ich wollte nicht. Ich saß bequem am Küchentisch und sah aus dem Fenster.

„Ist noch Limo da?" Pony schüttelte den Kopf. Ich murrte.

„Ok, dann Kakao".

„Kannst du dir ruhig selber machen".

„Och komm schon, ich habe den ganzen Tag schwer gearbeitet. Jetzt gönn einem alten Mann doch mal ein bisschen Ruhe und bring ihm seinen hart verdienten Kakao". Pony rollte mit den Augen, gab dann aber doch nach und brachte mir Milch und Kakaopulver.

„So, den Rest wirst du ja wohl noch alleine hinkriegen", meinte er und wendete die Fischstäbchen in der Pfanne. Ich seufzte theatralisch aber Pony ignorierte mich. Also blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als mir meinen Kakao selber anzurühren.

„So, fertig", meinte Pony nach einer Weile und stellte mir die Pfanne vor die Nase. Dann holte er noch zwei Teller und die Flasche Ketchup raus und wir begannen zu essen.

„Warum isst du eigentlich mit, eh? Du hattest doch schon was", merkte ich an.

„Aber das ist auch schon ein paar Stunden her. Und ich bin doch noch im Wachstum, ich brauche viel zu Essen", erklärte er. Pah, verfressene kleine Socke.

Trotzdem blieben am Schluss noch zwei Fischstäbchen übrig. Wir boten sie Darry an und der aß sie gleich aus der Hand, obwohl sie inzwischen schon kalt geworden waren. Es schien ihn nicht zu stören. Natürlich kam gerade in dem Augenblick, in dem er den Mund voll hatte, Dally zur Küchentür herein und grinste uns alle verschlagen an.

„Hey Darry; na ihr Zwerge", grüßte er und schnupperte.

„Riecht gut. Was gab's?"

„Fischstäbchen, aber die letzten hat Darry gerade gegessen. Tut mir Leid für dich", erklärte ich.

„Halb so tragisch, ich hab schon gegessen. Ist ja immerhin schon Mitternacht. Das soll gar nicht gesund sein so spät noch zu essen"

„Wo hast du das denn her?"

„Hat mir irgend so ne Tussi neulich erzählt. Eigentlich wollte ich sie ja nur flachlegen, aber ich glaube sie hat das missverstanden, denn die hat geredet und geredet und mir n Knopf an die Backe gelabert. Als wenn mich das auch nur die Bohne interessiert hätte. Hat die ganze zeit nur son Gesundheitskram gebrabbelt. Die war wirklich heftig. Aber zum Glück hatte sie noch ne Freundin in der Nähe", erzählte Dally mit einem dreckigen Grinsen. Pony und ich lachten, während Darry nur die Augen verdrehte.

„Also, ihr habt's gehört ihr beiden. Ab so fort wird so spät nichts mehr gegessen", meinte Dally und zwinkerte uns zu, während mein Bruder ihn energisch aus der Küche schob.

„Seht zu, dass ihr da fertig werdet. Und wenn du noch ein Mal die Milch draußen stehen lässt, Sodapop Curtis, dann zieh ich dir die Ohren lang, verstanden!" Pony und ich stießen wieder ein einstimmiges: „Ja" hervor.

Später im Bett fragte Pony leise: „Was meinst du, was ist das für ein Job, den Dally ihm verschaffen will?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber es sah nach sehr viel Papierkram aus, als ich eben vorbei ging. Irgendwas mit Zahlen. Rechnungen vielleicht, oder Bestelllisten, keine Ahnung. Er wird es uns morgen sicher sagen".

„Wo sollte Dally so einen Job her haben?"

„Frag mich nicht. Ich hoffe nur, es ist nichts Illegales".

„Wird schon nicht. Dally wäre das zuzutrauen, aber Darry nicht. Eher lässt er uns verhungern bevor er was Illegales macht".

„Vermutlich hast du Recht".

„Weiß ich doch", grinste Pony und ich kniff ihm zur Strafe spielerisch in die Seite. Er quiekte laut, aber wir erinnerten uns daran, dass Darry um Ruhe gebeten hatte und wir wollten ihn nicht verärgern. Also mussten wir uns eine leisere Aktivität suchen. Kuscheln zum Beispiel.

- - - - -


	3. Kapitel 3

Wai ich hab Kommis :D

Thx an Sarah126 : ) Leider muss ich dich enttäuschen, Johnny kommt bei mir zwar vor aber eher im Hintergrund. Eigentlich mag ich ihn ja super gerne aber irgendwie war mir in dieser FF nicht danach, ihn irgendwie einzubauen, tut mir Leid / Hoffe du liest trotzdem weiter

- - - -

Es verging fast eine Woche ohne dass sich etwas tat. Aber dann, eines Tages beim Abendessen, teilte Darry uns stolz mit, dass er endlich einen neuen Job gefunden habe und bereits am Montag anfangen könne. Und das Beste sei, dass es kein Job war wie sonst, mit harter, körperlicher Arbeit, sondern etwas mehr für den Kopf. Endlich konnte er seine Intelligenz unter Beweis stellen und zeigen, dass er nicht nur große Muskeln sondern auch Grips hatte. So ganz verstanden Pony und ich den Job nicht aber im Großen und Ganzen ging es darum, dass Darry für einen Landschaftsarchitekten Aufmessungen machte, beziehungsweise den Papierkram erledigte, Rechnungen und so weiter. Na ja, Hauptsache Darry wusste etwas damit anzufangen.

„Und das Beste, sie bezahlen mir den Sprit für die Fahrten zu den Plätzen, die ich vermessen soll", erzählte er.

„Cool! Da hast du ja echt Glück gehabt", freute ich mich und Pony nickte zustimmend.

„Und Dally hat dir diesen super Job verschafft? Ich kann's nicht glauben"

„Ja, da arbeitet ein Kumpel von ihm und der schuldete ihm noch einen Gefallen. Also hat er beim Chef ein gutes Wort für mich eingelegt, der hat mich getestet und war zufrieden mit mir".

„Und jetzt schuldest du Dally einen Gefallen…"

„Ja…" Die Antwort kam zögerlich. Es war nicht vorteilhaft Dally einen Gefallen schuldig zu sein und wir hofften alle, dass Darry diese Schuld bald begleichen konnte. Denn Dally hatte so eine Art immer in den unpassendsten Momenten mit den unpassendsten Wünschen anzukommen. Und wenn du dich dann weigertest… autsch. Keine gute Idee. Aber immerhin hatten wir wieder ein gesichertes Einkommen.

„Und jetzt können wir auch wieder Limo kaufen?", fragte Pony freudig, aber Darry schüttelte den Kopf. „Vorerst nicht. Wir haben noch zu viel Miese von den letzten Monaten". Pony ließ betrübt die Mundwinkel hängen.

„Aber keine Angst, morgen holen wir wieder welche, zur Feier des Tages. Zufrieden?", schlug Darry vor und bekam von uns beiden laute Jubelschreie als Antwort.

An diesem Abend zogen wir mit Darry um die Häuser. Es war wundervoll und Darry war außergewöhnlich gut gelaunt. Erst da merkten wir, wie sehr in die ganze Sache bedrückt haben musste und wie erleichtert er jetzt war. Er trank, was er sonst sehr selten tat, und ließ auch Pony regelmäßig einen großen Schluck nehmen. Ich hielt mich wie immer zurück, ich bin kein großer Trinker. Darry ließ sich sogar dazu überreden mit uns zur Skaterbahn zu gehen, wo wir uns unters Volk mischten und eine Menge Spaß hatten. Wir merkten, dass wir schon sehr lange nicht mehr zu dritt unterwegs gewesen waren. Nach der harten Arbeit war Darry gewöhnlich so erschöpft, dass er nur noch sehr selten etwas mit uns unternahm.

An dem Abend war er ganz anders. Was uns aber am meisten überraschte war die Tatsache, dass er sich wie selbstverständlich an wildfremde Mädchen heran machte. Und er stellte sich wirklich nicht dumm an. Bis dahin hatte ich es gar nicht in Betracht gezogen, dass Darry vielleicht auch eine eigene Sexualität haben könnte und dass er vielleicht auch gerne eine Freundin gehabt hätte. Aber… immerhin war er ja schon 23. Da sollte uns das vielleicht nicht so überraschen.

Der Hammer für uns war dann aber ohne Zweifel, als Darry ein Mädchen ernsthaft so weit gebracht hatte, dass sie mit ihm mitgehen wollte. Als er uns dann irgendwann, schon ein ganzes Stück angetrunken, erklärte, er würde mit ihr verschwinden und wir sollten uns ruhig noch eine Weile amüsieren, wäre uns beinahe die Kinnlade herunter geklappt. Aber wirklich. Ich meine, es war ja nicht so, dass wir es ihm nicht gönnten, aber… wir konnten uns einfach nicht vorstellen dass Darry Sex mit einem Mädchen hatte. Ziemlich naiv eigentlich, vor allem wenn man bedachte, dass Darry wirklich verdammt gut aussah. Er hatte mit Sicherheit keine großen Probleme ein Mädchen zu finden.

Also versicherte ich Darry, dass ich gut auf Pony aufpassen und ihn nicht zu spät nach Hause bringen würde und Darry zog mit dem rothaarigen Mädchen ab. Ich musste unweigerlich an Dally denken und die Art wie er mit Mädchen umging und über sie redete. Ich glaube, es hatte Darry nicht gut getan so lange mit ihm zusammen zu sein die letzten Tage, er begann schon auf ihn abzufärben. Eins musste ich meinem Bruder aber lassen, er hatte Geschmack.

Pony und ich machten noch eine ganze Weile Witze über das, was wir gerade über unseren großen Bruder herausgefunden hatten und konnten es nicht lassen, es auch Dally und Steve zu erzählen, die uns zufällig über den Weg liefen. Auch Dally kam grinsend zu dem Schluss, dass er wohl einen schlechten Einfluss auf Darry gehabt haben musste.

Da Dally und Steve noch zu irgendeiner Party ganz in der Nähe wollten, waren Pony und ich bald wieder alleine. Wir setzten uns auf eine der Bänke und beobachteten die Leute um uns herum.

Mit der Zeit wurde ich nachdenklich. Mir ging Darry einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Und plötzlich wusste ich, warum ich die ganze Zeit über an ihn denken musste: ich war eifersüchtig. Eifersüchtig darauf, dass er sich einfach irgendein Mädchen nehmen konnte, wenn ihm danach war. Zwar waren es keine festen Beziehungen, nur One-night-stands, aber wenn er eine Beziehung wollte, wäre es für ihn ein Leichtes. Für mich jedoch… ich hatte zwar eine Beziehung, aber nicht nur dass ich es geheim halten musste, ich konnte nicht mal mit Pony schlafen. Erstens war bei mir die Hemmschwelle noch zu groß, schließlich war er immer noch mein Bruder, mein _minderjähriger_ Bruder, zweitens wusste ich nicht, ob Pony es überhaupt wollte und ich wollte ihn auf keinen Fall drängen und dann hatten wir ja auch nirgendwo die Gelegenheit dazu. Außerdem wusste ich, dass es schwer sein würde, sich zurück zu halten, wenn wir erst einmal so weit gegangen waren. Und dann wurden wir eventuell unvorsichtig und wurden erwischt. Man konnte es fast mit einer Affaire vergleichen, die geheim gehalten werden musste und wo sich die Leute nur ab und zu heimlich trafen. Und eine Affaire kam über kurz oder lang trotzdem ans Licht…

Verstohlen sah ich zu meinem Bruder herüber. Er schien meinen Blick nicht zu bemerken, er beobachtete eine Gruppe von Jungs, die feixend auf der anderen Seite der Bahn standen. Aber als ich genau hinsah, bemerkte ich, dass er eigentlich einen ganz bestimmten Jungen ansah. Er war groß, schlank, trug zerschlissene Jeans und eine Lederjacke, sein Gesicht war kantig und seine schwarzen Haare mit viel Pomade streng zurück gegelt. Gerade wollte ich Pony ärgerlich in die Seite stoßen für sein ungeniertes Starren, als er plötzlich aufstand.

„Ich bin sofort wieder da", sagte er und bevor ich noch etwas erwidern konnte, war er in der Menge verschwunden. Es dauerte nicht lange und er tauchte auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite wieder auf. Mit großen Augen sah ich, wie er schnurstracks auf den Lederjackentypen zuging. Als dieser ihn bemerkte setzte er ein breites Lächeln auf und schlug Pony freundschaftlich auf den Rücken. Auch Pony lachte ihn fröhlich an. Sie unterhielten sich lange, machten Scherze und einmal nahm der Lederjackentyp meinen Bruder sogar auf den Arm! Zwar bekam er von Pony dafür einen Schlag auf den Kopf, aber es war offensichtlich, dass es ihm nicht wirklich etwas ausmachte, von ihm hochgehoben zu werden.

Fieberhaft überlegte ich, ob ich diesen Kerl schon mal irgendwo gesehen hatte. Vielleicht war er ja nur aus Ponys Klasse dachte ich, aber dafür sah er viel zu alt aus. Der Typ war mindestens schon 20, wenn nicht älter. Als er dann plötzlich den Arm um Ponys Schultern legte und Pony keine Anstalten machte, ihn ab zu schütteln, war es vorbei. Ich stieß einen wütenden Laut aus und stand auf. Was zur Hölle sollte das werden da drüben!

Kurzerhand fasste ich einen Entschluss. Im Nachhinein betrachtet den dümmsten, den man in meiner Situation fassen konnte. Denn, anstatt einfach zu ihm herüber zu gehen und heraus zu finden, wer der Typ eigentlich war, was aus heutiger Sicht natürlich die einzig logische und vernünftige Reaktion gewesen wäre, entschied ich mich, einen Fehler zu machen, den schon tausend Leute vor mir gemacht hatten und auch noch tausend nach mir noch begehen würde: ich versuchte ihn eifersüchtig zu machen. Ich suchte mir das erst beste Mädchen, dass bereit war, mit mir mit zu kommen, hackte mich bei ihr ein und bahnte mir meinen Weg zu Pony. Direkt vor seiner Nase fasste ich das Mädchen an den Händen und küsste sie. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich sehen wie Ponys Augen größer und größer wurden und sah den Schock in seinem Gesicht. Ich jubilierte innerlich. Um sicher zu gehen, dass es auch wirklich Wirkung zeigte, küsste ich sie gleich noch ein zweites Mal. Und als sie plötzlich anfing, ihr Bein an mir zu reiben, fasste ich eine folgenschwere Entscheidung.

- - - - -

„Pony? Weißt du eigentlich wie spät es ist? ... Was ist denn mit dir los?"

„Kann ich rein kommen…"

„Klar… was ist denn passiert? Du hast ja ganz rote Augen. Hast du geheult?"

„Kann ich heute Nacht bei dir schlafen?"

„Öhm, ja sicher… aber warum denn?"

„Ich will nicht nach Hause. Darry und Soda brauchen das Haus um irgendwelche Mädchen flach zu legen, da bin ich nur im Weg…"

„A…aber… Darry? Und… und Soda? Aber ich dachte Soda und du… Hey Pony, ist ja gut, heul doch nicht… Komm rein!"

- - - - -

„Wo ist er? Verdammt, ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst auf ihn aufpassen!", schrie Darry mich an.

„Ich… ich weiß auch nicht, wir waren zusammen, dann wollte er mit irgendwem reden und plötzlich war er weg".

„Ich glaub das ja nicht! Wir gehen ihn suchen. Sofort!" Mit vor Wut blitzenden Augen drängte sich Darry an mir vorbei zur Haustür. Das Mädchen, ihr Name war Lizzy… glaube ich, oder Lucy?... nun, jedenfalls hatte sie mich, nachdem wir fertig waren, mit dem Wagen zurück nach Hause gefahren. Es war bereits 3 Uhr gewesen. Ich hatte inzwischen ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen Pony alleine mit diesem Kerl dort zurück zu lassen… und vielleicht hätte es auch gereicht wenn ich das Mädchen nur geküsst hätte, ich hätte ja nicht gleich mit ihr schlafen müssen nur um Pony eifersüchtig zu machen. Aber jetzt war es halt passiert und ich wollte nur so schnell wie möglich nach Hause um nach ihm zu sehen und mich, wenn nötig, bei ihm zu entschuldigen. Aber als ich ins Schlafzimmer kam war außer Darry niemand da. Der schlief tief und fest und wäre wohl auch nicht aufgewacht, wenn die dumme Pute draußen nicht zum Abschied ein Mal voll auf die Hupe gehauen hätte. Blöde Gans.

Na ja, jedenfalls war Darry wach geworden und wollte natürlich wissen, wo ich Pony gelassen hatte. Als ich ihm sagte, dass ich es nicht wüsste, ist er total ausgerastet.

Während wir nun also mit dem Wagen die Straße zu Johnnys Haus entlang fuhren, dachte ich bei mir, dass wir Pony dort mit Sicherheit nicht finden würden. Mein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen als mir klar wurde, dass Pony eigentlich nur an einem Ort sein konnte: bei diesem Lederjackentyp. Vermutlich lagen sie gerade zusammen im Bett und… verdammt! Und das nur, weil ich lieber mit irgend so ner Tussi rummachen musste, anstatt ihn und diesen schmierigen Typen im Auge zu behalten. Und jetzt war Darry auch noch fuchsteufelswild. Ich sparte mir daher lieber den Kommentar, dass er eigentlich zu viel getrunken hatte um jetzt schon wieder Auto zu fahren.

Wie erwartet schüttelte Johnny nur verwirrt mit dem Kopf als wir ihn fragten, ob Pony bei ihm sei. Wütend fauchte Darry mich an, dass er mich umbringen würde, falls dem Kleinen etwas passiert sei. Danke, aber ich glaube, das wäre nicht nötig gewesen. Denn falls Pony wirklich etwas passiert sein sollte, würde ich mir das nie verzeihen. Ich würde mir die nächste Brücke suchen.

Auch bei Steve Fehlanzeige. Er war vollkommen besoffen und es dauerte ewig bis er überhaupt kapierte, was wir von ihm wollten. Jetzt gab es nur noch zwei Möglichkeiten wo wir suchen konnten: Dally und Witz. Wenn er nicht bei einem der beiden war, dann…

Wir fuhren als erstes zu Witz. Darry klingelte Sturm bis ein vollkommen verpennter, zerzauster Witz endlich in der Tür erschien.

„Sag mal habt ihr sie nicht alle? Meine Mutter schläft! Hat das nicht Zeit bis morgen?"

„Ist Pony hier?", fragte Darry, ohne auf Witz Frage einzugehen.

„Ja, ist er. Aber er schläft", erklärte er und sah mich finster an. Ich fragte mich was ich ihm getan hatte. Aber ich entschied, das hatte Zeit bis später.

„Wo ist er? In deinem Zimmer?", fragte Darry und drängte sich bereits an Witz vorbei die Treppen hinauf.

„Ja… aber…"

„Halt die Klappe Matthews!", fuhr Darry ihn an und Witz schwieg. Ich musste zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmen um mit Darrys Tempo mithalten zu können.

Oben in Witz Zimmer angekommen ging Darry schnurstracks zum Bett, wo Pony noch immer lag und friedlich schlief. Ich wusste nicht, was ich davon halten sollte. War er vielleicht doch nicht mit diesem Kerl mitgegangen? Aber warum war er dann hier bei Witz und nicht zu Hause? Langsam wurde mir immer bewusster, dass ich mit meiner Aktion wohl doch ziemlich daneben gehauen hatte.

„Hey Pony, wach auf!", rief Darry und schüttelte Pony grob am Arm. Langsam öffnete Pony die Augen und sah Darry an. Als er ihn erkannte sprang er auf. Dann sah er sich im Zimmer um und sah mich an. Der Blick, den er mir zu warf war nicht mit Worten zu beschreiben. Aber ich denke feindselig, fast hasserfüllt, kommt der Sache schon ziemlich nahe.

„Warum bist du nicht zu Hause?", fuhr Darry Pony an. Aber der schwieg.

„Äh, Darry vielleicht solltet ihr…"

„Ich hab dir gesagt du sollst dich da raus halten!"

„Also", fuhr er unwirsch fort, „was hast du hier zu suchen? Warum bist du nicht zu Soda zurückgekommen?"

„Ich bin… ich wollte… ich wollte euch nicht im Weg sein".

„Wie, im Weg? Was meinst du?"

„Na ja, wo ihr doch beide beschäftigt wart. Ich dachte da ist es besser, ich lasse euch alleine", presste Pony hervor.

„Soll das heißen Soda… DAS NENNST DU AUF DEINEN BRUDER AUFPASSEN?"

„Ich…" ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte, was ich denken sollte. Alles war durcheinander. Aber eins begriff ich, Pony war wirklich verletzt. Aber, er war doch selber schuld! Doch, je länger ich versuchte mir das ein zu reden, desto weniger glaubte ich es. Am Ende fühlte ich mich nur noch mies.

„Es tut mir Leid, Pony…", flüsterte ich.

„Ja, das sollte es auch!", knurrte Witz plötzlich. Was mischte der sich denn jetzt bitte ein! Aber ich verstand… Pony wird ihm erzählt haben was passiert war. Das erklärte auch die bösen Blicke die ganze Zeit… verdammt.

„Nein… kein Problem. Ich versteh das schon… war es schön?"

„_Pony_!", schrie ich fast. Ich wollte ihm sagen wie Leid es mir tat, dass es _nicht_ schön gewesen war, dass ich die ganze Zeit nur an ihn hatte denken müssen, dass ich ein Riesenarschloch war und dass ich ihn liebte wie nichts auf der Welt. Aber ich konnte nicht, wegen Darry.

„Ich bin ein Idiot. Bitte verzeih mir. Ich habe es nicht gewollt. Ich weiß auch nicht, was in mich gefahren ist…", versuchte ich mich zu verteidigen. Aber Ponys Blick blieb kalt. Das brach mir das Herz.

„Darry, ich glaube die beiden müssen mal eben etwas klären. Lass uns in die Küche gehen, ich hab durst. Wir ham auch Limo", meinte Witz und tippte Darry auf die Schulter. Der blickte nur verwirrt zwischen Pony, mir und Witz hin und her. Er wollte wissen, was hier los war. Aber Witz ließ nicht locker, so lange, bis Darry nachgab und mit ihm hinunter ging. Ich warf Witz einen dankbaren Blick zu aber er sah mich weiterhin nur kühl an.

„Pony…"

„Soso, du wolltest das nicht… so sah das aber nicht aus!"

„Ich war… ich wollte dich doch nur eifersüchtig machen. Weil du da mit diesem Kerl… wer zur Hölle war das!"

„… das war ein Junge aus meiner Schule. Er ist ein guter Kumpel, wir sitzen in Bio neben einander. Was hast du denn geglaubt wer das ist?"

„Er ist doch viel zu alt! Der war doch mindestens 20! Wie kann der mit dir in einer Klasse sein!"

„Er ist erst 18", meinte Pony ruhig. Ich glaube, langsam verstand er was in mir vorgegangen war. Was war ich doch für ein Schaf…

„Ich dachte… ich dachte… er hat dich umarmt und ihr habt gelacht, und… verdammt guck nicht so! Ja, ich war eifersüchtig, ich geb's ja zu!"

„Du kannst nicht auf alle Leute eifersüchtig sein mit denen ich rede oder die mich irgendwie berühren…"

„Ich weiß. Ich war ein Vollidiot. Und es tut mir unendlich Leid", erklärte ich betreten.

„Hasst du dieses Mädchen deshalb geküsst?" Ich nickte.

„Habt ihr… hast du mit ihr geschlafen?" Ich schwieg.

„Verstehe… ich hab's mir schon gedacht".

„Bitte Pony, du musst mir glaube, ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren ist. Ich war so sauer! Sie hat mir nichts bedeutet und es war auch nicht schön! Ich musste die ganze Zeit an dich denken. Bitte glaub mir", flehte ich.

„Weißt du, wie sehr du mir wehgetan hast? Kannst du dir auch nur im Ansatz vorstellen, wie ich mich gefühlt habe?", fragte Pony tonlos.

„Es tut mir so Leid… ich weiß, ich kann's mir nicht vorstellen. Und ich kann's auch nicht wieder rückgängig machen. Ich kann dir nur bitten, mir zu verzeihen. Aber wenn du mich jetzt hasst, verstehe ich das…"

Eine ganze Weile herrschte Schweigen. Pony sah mich nur an und es kam mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit, bis er endlich sprach. Aber dann hellte sich meine Miene mit jedem Wort auf.

„Ich hasse dich nicht. Obwohl du es verdient hast. Du bist ein Riesenmistkerl, aber ich hasse dich nicht".

„Du vergibst mir?"

„Ja. Dieses eine Mal".

„Oh Pony, ich liebe dich!" überglücklich fiel ich meinem Bruder um den Hals und zu meiner unendlichen Erleichterung versuchte er nicht, mich weg zu stoßen. Im Gegenteil. Als ich Anstalten machte, ihn zu küssen, versuchte er auch nicht, mich auf zu halten. Ich war so glücklich, ich hätte ihn noch ewig im Arm halten können. Aber dann fiel mir ein, dass Darry ja noch da war und ich löste mich schnell wieder von ihm.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Soda", flüsterte Pony und drückte mir noch einen langen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Wir sollten besser runter gehen, sonst rastet Darry noch ganz aus. Wie Witz ihn so lange da unten behalten hat, ist mir ein Rätsel".

Als wir die Küche betraten, saßen Darry und Witz am Küchentisch und tranken Limonade.

„Na endlich! Ich wollte euch gerade holen kommen! Klärt mich jetzt bitte mal einer auf, was hier läuft? Was musstet ihr klären?", fragte Darry.

„Wir… es ist privat. Es ging um Ponys Freundin… du verstehst…", log ich.

„Oh…", Darry stutzte. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Und habt ihr alles geklärt?", fragte Witz Pony. Der lächelte Witz gelassen an und nickte. Ich sah Witz unsicher an. Aber nach einem letzten Blick auf Ponys lächelndes Gesicht seufzte er und setzte ebenfalls ein Lächeln auf.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass ich so etwas nicht noch einmal zu Ohren bekomme!", mahnte er. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich denke nicht". Sollte heißen: Auf keinen Fall, nie wieder! Und ich weiß, dass Witz mich verstanden hatte.

Zurück zu Hause ging Darry sofort ins Bett. Er war wirklich keinen Alkohol mehr gewöhnt. Ich hatte mich gerade umgezogen als Pony meinte: „Ich komme gleich. Ich muss noch mal ins Bad. Ihr zwei hattet immerhin schon euren Spaß heute. Ich nicht…"

Ich errötete leicht und meinte: „Tut mir Leid…"

„Jaja, ich weiß. Vergiss es einfach!"

„Soll ich… mitkommen?" Pony lachte.

„Ich denke, ich kann das schon alleine. Bin ja schon ein großer Junge. Ein andermal vielleicht". Er zwinkerte mir zu und verschwand im Bad. Ich seufzte und ging ins Schlafzimmer zurück, wo Darry bereits fest schlief.

Kurze Zeit später kam auch Pony zurück und ich nahm ihn unter der Decke fest in die Arme. Ich küsste ihn flüchtig auf den Kopf und wir schliefen beide glücklich lächelnd ein.

- - - - -

„Hey ihr Schlafmützen! Was ist denn mit euch los?" Es war Steves Stimme, die mich am nächsten Morgen aus dem Schlaf riss.

„Wir versuchen zu schlafen", kam Darrys grummelige Antwort irgendwo aus dem anderen Bett.

„Aber es ist doch schon Mittag. Raus aus den Federn, die Sonne lacht!"

„Halt die Klappe, Steve!", knurrte auch ich und warf ein Kissen nach ihm. Leider verfehlte ich ihn um mindestens einen ganzen Meter und traf stattdessen Darry mitten ins Gesicht.

„Verdammt, lern endlich mal zielen!", rief Darry und schmiss das Kissen mit voller Wucht zurück. Und wenn Darry etwas schmiss, sah man zu, dass man möglichst nicht getroffen wurde. Er konnte selbst aus einem harmlosen Kissen ein tödliches Geschoss machen. Natürlich war ich wieder nicht schnell genug und bekam das Kissen in den Bauch. Mir blieb für einen Augenblick die Luft weg, aber dann ging es richtig zur Sache und binnen weniger Sekunden war die schönste Kissenschlacht im Gange. Aber Steve, der Verräter, stellte sich auf Darrys Seite. Und so was nannte sich nun bester Freund. Pony war mir leider auch keine große Hilfe, der lag noch fast fünf Minuten einfach nur da und döste vor sich hin. Den Jungen konnte echt nichts aus der Ruhe bringen, wenn der erst einmal schlief. Und da er hinter mir an der Wandseite lag, konnte ich ihn nicht einmal als Schutzschild benutzen.

Aber irgendwann schien Pony dann doch endlich den Ernst der Lage zu erkennen und kam mir zur Hilfe. Zwar hatten wir auch zusammen gegen Darry und Steve keine Chance, aber immerhin gaben wir unser Bestes. Außerdem hatten wir alle einen Riesenspaß.

Ich kann nicht genau sagen, wie lange die Schlacht dauerte, aber am Ende lagen wir alle vollkommen erschöpft und nach Atem ringend auf den Betten. Ich hätte kein Kissen mehr werfen können und wenn es um mein Leben gegangen wäre. Und ausnahmsweise war es mir auch egal, dass Darry sich als erster wieder erhob um das Frühstück zu machen, was bedeutete, dass Pony und ich abwaschen mussten. Ich hasse Abwaschen. Aber heute war es mir egal, denn so konnte ich mich noch eine Weile zurück lehnen und mich später an einen gedeckten Tisch setzen. Auch Steve erhob sich nun von Darrys Bett, wo er am Fußende gegen die Wand gelehnt hatte, um Darry in der Küche Gesellschaft zu leisten.

„Komm Pony, lass uns auch aufstehen", meinte ich, während ich mir überlegte, wo ich meine Klamotten von gestern Abend gelassen hatte.

„Lass dir ruhig Zeit im Bad", murmelte Pony und kuschelte sich wieder in die Decke. Ich grinste und gähnte einmal herzhaft, bevor ich mich schwerfällig aus dem Bett quälte und im Bad verschwand.

Als ich mit meinen Klamotten unter dem Arm wieder kam, war Pony bereits wieder fest eingeschlafen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

Die lockere Stimmung blieb auch am Frühstückstisch noch erhalten. Steve hatte sich zu uns gesellt, begnügte sich jedoch mit einer Tasse Kakao, wohingegen Darry, Pony und ich richtig rein hauten. Ein Außenstehender hätte denken könne, wir hätten seit Tagen nichts zu Essen bekommen. Aber wir waren halt einfach alle so gut drauf, und da aß man halt mehr als sonst. Mittendrin kam auch noch Johnny rein. Pony und er wollten ins Einkaufszentrum gehen und ein Buch kaufen, für das Pony schon seit einer Weile gespart hatte. Er stand noch im Wohnzimmer, als er sich plötzlich bückte und etwas aufhob. Als er in die Küche kam, hob er es mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck hoch, so dass wir alle erkennen konnten was es war: ein Haarband.

„Wem von euch gehört das denn?", fragte er und sah uns der Reihe nach irritiert an. Zu erst herrschte völliges Schweigen im Raum, dann begann Steve plötzlich breit zu grinsen und auch Pony und ich mussten uns ein Grinsen verkneifen.

„Das fragst du am besten unseren Casanova da drüben", meinte Steve und deutete auf Darry. Der blickte Steve fassungslos an und meinte: „Woher…". Aber dann fiel der Groschen und er drehte sich mit einem vernichtenden Blick zu Pony und mir.

„Sorry…", meinte ich und sah ihn entschuldigend an.

„Ich dreh euch den Hals um, ihr verdammten kleinen Klatschtanten!", knirschte er und wollte gerade aufstehen um uns die Ohren lang zu ziehen, als Steve neben ihm in hysterisches Lachen ausbrach und beinahe von Stuhl gefallen wäre.

„Was gibt's da zu lachen!", fauchte Darry ihn an, aber Steve konnte sich nicht beruhigen. Und seine Lache war so ansteckend, dass auch Pony und ich uns irgendwann nicht mehr zurück halten konnten. Selbst Johnny brachte ein wissendes Grinsen zustande, nachdem er verstanden hatte, was los war.

„Ach, ihr habt sie doch nicht mehr alle", knurrte Darry und ließ sich mit finsterer Miene wieder zurück auf seinen Stuhl fallen. Aber ich merkte, dass es er nicht wirklich sauer war, er musste nur seinem Image gerecht werden.

Wir neckten Darry noch eine ganze Weile weiter und er drohte uns zwar ständig Prügel und Schlimmeres an, aber er tat nichts dergleichen. Und ein Mal brachten wir ihn sogar dazu, leicht verlegen zu lächeln. Hätte ich einen Photoapparat gehabt, ich hätte es photographiert! Dieser Anblick war einfach traumhaft. Ich hatte meinen Bruder noch nie so lächeln gesehen.

Aber irgendwann wurde es ihm zu viel und er scheuchte uns alle aus dem Haus. Da wir jetzt also nichts zu tun hatten, beschlossen Steve und ich, mit Pony und Johnny zusammen zum Einkaufszentrum zu gehen.

Pony und Johnny waren bereits seit über einer halben Stunde in die Bestseller eines Buchladens vertieft, während Steve und ich durch diverse Klamottenläden schlenderten und die Auslagen betrachteten. Ab und zu nahmen wir etwas aus den Regalen um es uns anzuhalten aber wir hatten nicht vor, etwas zu kaufen. Wovon auch. Außerdem waren unsere Klamotten alle noch gut. Natürlich wusste auch die Verkäuferin, dass Leute wie wir nicht das Geld hatten um ihre piek feinen Hosen zu kaufen und so ließen sie uns nicht aus den Augen. Sie befürchteten wir könnten etwas klauen oder kaputt machen. Keine ganz abwegige Vermutung, manchmal taten wir so was, wenn uns langweilig war. Aber heute nicht. Wir wollten einfach nur gucken.

„Meine Fresse", stöhnte Steve plötzlich, „wie lange brauchen die denn!" Ich zuckte die Schultern. So beschlossen wir – sehr zur Erleichterung der Verkäuferin – mal rüber in den Buchladen zu gehen und nachzusehen wo die beiden so lange steckten. Die kritischen Blicke der Verkäuferin verfolgten uns noch bis aus dem Laden und um die nächste Ecke. Es störte mich nicht, wir waren an solche Blicke gewöhnt.

Wir fanden Pony und Johnny, die gerade ein dickes Buch vor der Nase hatten und den Klappentext lasen. Allein der Anblick eines solchen Buches löste bei mir ja schon Magenschmerzen aus. Als ich noch zur Schule gegangen war, hatte man mich auch ständig gezwungen irgendwelche Bücher zu lesen. Ich hatte es gehasst. Wenn Pony nicht gewesen wäre, hatte ich nicht eines davon gelesen. Aber er war immer sofort angekommen, hatte mir das Buch förmlich aus den Händen gerissen und war ins Schlafzimmer oder sonst wohin verschwunden um es in Ruhe zu lesen. Später am Abend war er dann freudig angelaufen gekommen und hatte mir mit glänzenden Augen vorgeschwärmt, wie toll das Buch doch gewesen sei und dass ich es unbedingt sofort lesen müsste. Als ich mich dann immer noch weigerte, verlor er die Geduld und begann, mir das Buch vorzulesen. Und so schön es auch jedes Mal war, ihm dabei zuzuhören, es reizte mich dennoch nicht, selber mal ein Buch in die Hand zu nehmen. Ich wusste, dass ihn diese Tatsache traurig stimmte, aber er akzeptierte es.

„Hey ihr kleinen Scheißer, seid ihr bald mal fertig hier?", meinte Steve und nahm Johnny das Buch weg. Er musterte es kritisch und hielt es dann mir hier.

„Guck dir das an. So was lesen die, nicht zu fassen", meinte er. Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern, ich hatte den Titel noch nie gehört.

„Gib es wieder her, Steve!", forderte Pony und versuchte, nach dem Buch zu greifen. Aber Steve fand es lustiger, es immer wieder über seinen Kopf zu halten, so dass Pony nicht dran kam. Zur Not hätte Pony so hoch springen und es ihm abnehmen können. Aber er wollte kein Aufsehen erregen und ich war froh darüber. Eine Prügelei in einem Buchladen konnten wir jetzt nicht gebrauchen. Und Pony würde es Steve auch nie verzeihen wenn er seinetwegen hier Hausverbot erhielt. Also begnügte er sich damit, Steve ein paar schmutzige Worte an den Kopf zu werfen und sich wieder dann dem Regal zuzuwenden. Aber Steve fand es nicht so toll, dass er nun ignoriert wurde und begann Pony mit dem Buch in die Seiten zu pieken oder es ihm auf den Kopf zu hauen. Ich musste dazwischen gehen, sonst wäre es wohlmöglich doch noch zu einem Streit gekommen. Auch einer der Verkäufer sah schon zu uns herüber. Als ich Steve das Buch wegnahm und ihm sagte er solle sich benehmen, zog dieser eine Grimasse und lief gelangweilt an den Regalen entlang, ohne die Bücher ernsthaft anzusehen. Ich seufzte.

„Seid ihr dann endlich fertig? Steve und ich langweilen uns. Wir wollen was essen", sagte ich und gab Pony das Buch zurück. Aber er stellte es nicht ins Regal zurück sondern sah es sehnsüchtig an.

„Was, willst du es kaufen?"

„Schon… aber ich habe kein Geld. Ich will mir schon das hier – er hielt mir ein anderes Buch unter die Nase – kaufen. Aber der Junge von gestern, der aus meinem Biokurs, du erinnerst dich, der hat gesagt es soll sehr gut sein…" Ich verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht. Wieder kam eine neue Welle Schuldgefühle in mir hoch. Also überlegte ich nicht lange, griff in meine Hosentasche und holte einen zehn Dollar Schein hervor.

„Na meinetwegen", murmelte ich und drückte Pony die zehn Dollar in die Hand. Er strahlte mich an und bedankte sich ausgiebig. Johnny zog ungläubig eine Augenbraue hoch und sah mich an. Aber er sagte nichts.

„Komm!", rief Pony und zog Johnny hinter sich her zur Kasse, wo er die beiden Bücher bezahlte. Während er weg war überlegte ich, ob Pony den Lederjackentypen wohl absichtlich erwähnt hatte, damit ich ihm das Buch bezahlte. Durchtriebenes kleines Ding, dachte ich, aber ich konnte es ihm nicht wirklich übel nehmen.

Als Pony dann mit einer kleinen Plastiktüte in der Hand zurückkam, klatschte Steve erleichtert in die Hände und meinte: „Na endlich! Das hat ja ewig gedauert! Können wir jetzt was essen?"

Wir stimmten alle zu und so machten wir uns alle auf den Weg ins hauseigene Fastfood Restaurant, wo wir uns Hamburger, Pommes und Cola bestellten. Kein wirklich nahrhaftes Essen, aber lecker.

Nach dem Essen schlenderten wir noch fast zwei Stunden lang im Einkaufszentrum umher, gingen durch die Geschäfte und trafen auch ein paar alte Freunde, mit denen wir uns eine ganze Weile unterhielten. Aber als einer von ihnen einen kleinen Klau-Wettkampf vorschlug, lehnten wir dankend ab und sahen zu, dass wir weiter kamen. Pony war kurz davor gewesen einzuwilligen, denn unter den Typen war auch Curly Shepard und Pony ließ kaum eine Gelegenheit aus, um sich mit dem Jungen zu messen. Aber Darry würde uns mächtig den Arsch versohlen wenn wir uns auf solchen Blödsinn einließen.

Also beendeten wir damit unsere Shoppingtour und machten auf dem Rückweg nur noch kurz am Supermarkt halt um ein paar Lebensmittel zu kaufen. Aber da ich Pony ja die Hälfte meines Geldes für das Buch gegeben hatte, konnten wir nicht alles kaufen. So mussten wir zum Beispiel – sehr zu meinem Bedauern – auf eine neue Packung Fischstäbchen verzichten und auch für ein neues Stück Seife reichte es nicht mehr ganz, obwohl das bitter nötig gewesen wäre, denn unser altes Stück bestand eigentlich nur noch aus einem kleinen Häufchen etwa fingerdicken Resten. Es war wirklich schwer sich damit die Hände zu waschen, geschweige denn zu duschen. Aber wir würden es Darry sagen, dann konnte der das nächste Mal ein neues Stück mitbringen. So lange würde es schon noch reichen. Worauf wir natürlich nicht verzichteten war die Limonade, die Darry uns versprochen hatte.

- - - - -


	4. Kapitel 4

- - - - -

Am Abend saßen wir gerade beim Abendessen, als das Gespräch plötzlich eine unangenehme Wendung nahm. Dally, der ebenfalls mit am Tisch saß, erzählte, dass sein Kumpel Buck ihm gerade gestanden hatte, dass er schwul sei. Mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck erzählte er, dass er das nie von ihm erwartet hätte und dass er gar nicht wüsste, wie er jetzt damit umgehen sollte. Seine erste Reaktion war gewesen, sich um zu drehen und ohne ein weiteres Wort das Haus zu verlassen. Aber jetzt fragte er sich, wie er sich weiterhin verhalten sollte. Ob er jemals wieder mit Buck reden sollte, ob er sich sorgen machen müsste, dass er was von ihm wollte und ob das nicht gesetzlich verboten sei. Also wollte er Darrys Meinung dazu hören.

Pony und ich warteten auf Darrys Reaktion wie zwei Verbrecher, die auf ihren Urteilsspruch warteten. Zuerst saß Darry nur mit seinem üblichen ernsten Blick da und hörte zu. Dann geschah das, was wir bereits befürchtet hatten, sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse.

„Also ich würde mich von seiner Wohnung fernhalten wenn ich du wäre. Wer weiß, vielleicht beobachtet er dich jedes Mal wenn du bei einer seiner Partys im Schlafzimmer verschwindest. Oder wenn du duschst…"

„Also meinst du auch ich soll nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben?", fragte Dally und rührte mit dem Löffel in seiner Kaffeetasse.

„Sicher ist sicher", nickte Darry.

„A…Aber ihr seid doch Freunde…", warf Pony leise ein. Ich sah zu ihm herüber, er sah schlecht aus. Dally sah ihn überrascht an, dann antwortete er: „Klar sind wir das. Aber Darry hat Recht. Was, wenn er mich die ganze Zeit beobachtet? Ich kann mir jetzt nicht mal ein neues Hemd anziehen wenn er dabei ist".

„Nur weil er… auf Männer steht, heißt das doch nicht, dass er bei jedem Jungen Hintergedanken hat", widersprach Pony, immer noch mit leiser Stimme.

„Weißt du's? Ich finde es auf jeden Fall ekelig!" Dallys harsche Worte brachten Pony zum Schweigen.

„Genau, und es ist unnormal", stimmte ihm Darry zu.

„Aber, das macht sie doch nicht automatisch zu schlechten Menschen…", versuchte Pony es erneut, diesmal mit einem fast verzweifelten Unterton. Ich konnte nur hoffen dass die beiden das nicht bemerkten...

„Ach wer weiß schon was in den Köpfen von solchen Kranken abläuft", knurrte Dally und starrte auf den Tisch.

„D…Denkst du auch so, Darry? Das solche Leute krank sind?", mischte ich mich jetzt ein. Aber tief im Inneren wollte ich die Antwort gar nicht hören.

„Also normal ist das jedenfalls nicht! Vermutlich ist es eine psychische Sache. Schlechte Kindheit oder so. Es wird schon seinen Grund haben, warum es verboten ist" antwortete Darry fest und ich wünschte, ich hätte nicht gefragt.

„Aber…", begann Pony erneut, „wenn es verboten ist und Buck es dir trotzdem erzählt hat, heißt das doch, dass er dir vertraut. Weil du sein Freund bist".

„Vielleicht wollte er ja auch nur heraus finden ob ich bereit wäre, mit ihm ins Bett zu steigen", meinte Dally grimmig.

„Du solltest mit ihm darüber reden… es muss furchtbar für ihn sein. Erst muss er es die ganze Zeit geheim halten und als er endlich den Mut aufbringt, es dir zu erzählen, rennst du weg und willst nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben. Nur weil du Angst hast…"

„Ich habe keine Angst!", fuhr Dally ihn an und Pony zuckte zusammen. Aber ich sah, dass Dally über Ponys Worte nachdachte. So wie ich das sah, wollte er auch weiterhin gerne mit Buck befreundet sein, aber da er sich mit dem Thema noch nie auseinander gesetzt hatte wusste er jetzt nicht, ob es richtig war. Darum war er auch zu uns gekommen.

Plötzlich bemerkte ich, dass Darry Pony misstrauisch ansah. Es war gewöhnlich nicht Ponys Art so vehement auf einen Standpunkt zu beharren und seine Position derart zu verteidigen, schon gar nicht gegenüber Dallas, vor dem er immer großen Respekt hatte.

„Natürlich können wir nicht wissen wie das ist", warf ich deshalb schnell ein, „aber ich habe mal im Fernsehen gesehen, dass es genetisch bedingt sein soll. Also können die Leute da gar nichts für und wenn Dally Buck schon immer gemocht hat, dann sollte er ihn auch weiterhin mögen, denn dann war er schon immer… so". Ich könnte mich täuschen aber ich glaubte, einen Funken Hoffnung in Dallys Augen gesehen zu haben.

Darry gab nur ein unzufriedenes Knurren von sich, sagte aber nichts. Stattdessen stand er auf und begann, dass Geschirr abzuräumen und abzuwaschen. Dabei waren wir noch gar nicht fertig mit Essen.

Später, als Dally wieder weg war und ich mich gerade im Badezimmer fürs Schlafengehen fertig machte, hörte ich plötzlich Darrys Stimme nebenan aus der Küche.

„Warum hast du Buck eben so verteidigt?"

„Ich… ich weiß nicht… ich fand es einfach nicht richtig…" Ponys Stimme war so leise, dass ich ihn kaum verstand.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass hier irgendwas faul ist. Willst du mir vielleicht irgendwas sagen?" Oh shit! Pony konnte ja vieles, aber er konnte seinen Bruder nicht anlügen. Ich musste handeln. Schnell eilte ich nach nebenan in die Küche und rief: „Pony, ich bin fertig im Bad. Du kannst jetzt rein". Darry sah mich finster an. Aber ich hatte erreicht was ich wollte, Pony warf Darry einen letzten Blick zu, dann ging er so schnell es ging an mir vorbei ins Bad. Dafür wandte Darry sich jetzt mir zu.

„Soda…erzähl mir mehr von Ponys Freundin. Warum will er sie uns nicht vorstellen!" Es war keine Frage, es war eine Aufforderung. Oh. Mein. Gott. Da hatten wir den Salat.

„Na ja… sie ist… ihre Eltern… sie ist eine Soc und sie will nicht, dass jemand von ihr und Pony erfährt, verstehst du… Ihre Eltern und Freunde würden es nicht akzeptieren und vor uns hat sie Angst…", log ich.

„Sag Pony, er kann sie uns ruhig einmal vorstellen, wir tun ihr schon nichts, egal wer sie ist", erklärte Darry und wandte sich wieder dem Geschirr zu.

Mit einem komischen Gefühl im Magen ging ich in dieser Nacht zu Bett. Ausnahmsweise kuschelten Pony und ich auch nicht mehr wie sonst, sondern blieben still nebeneinander liegen und warteten darauf einzuschlafen.

- - - - -

Genau eine Woche verging, ohne dass etwas nennenswertes passierte. Aber wenn ich gedacht hatte, dass Darrys Misstrauen sich mit der Zeit legen würde, hatte ich mich geirrt. Ihm waren in letzter Zeit einfach zu viele Ungereimtheiten aufgefallen und er wurde von Tag zu Tag misstrauischer. Er wusste, dass etwas im Busch war und es ärgerte ihn ohne Ende, dass er nicht dahinter kam, was es war.

Plötzlich hatte ich eine Idee, wie wir Darry etwas Entspannung verschaffen konnten. Wie wir alle liebte er die Natur und da er, anders als die Jahre zuvor, Samstags nicht arbeiten musste schlug ich vor, dass wir doch alle gemeinsam mal aus der Stadt raus und aufs Land fahren könnten. Bäume sehen, vielleicht im Wald spazieren gehen. Das größte zusammenhängende Stück Grün, was Darry seit Jahren gesehen hatte, war der Park. Klar kostete das Spritgeld, aber ich überzeugte ihn, dass es das wert war. Vor allem, wo er doch jetzt die berufsinternen Fahrten bezahlt bekam. Und je länger Darry darüber nachdachte, desto besser gefiel ihm die Idee, ich konnte es ihm ansehen. Dazu kam, dass das Wetter auch noch ausgesprochen schön war – perfektes Picknick Wetter.

So stimmte Darry bald zu und ich lief sofort zu Pony, um ihm von unserem Ausflug zu erzählen. Als er davon hörte geriet er vollkommen aus dem Häuschen. Ich denke von uns dreien vermisste er die freie Natur am meisten. Als unsere Eltern noch gelebt hatten, hatten wir oft Ausflüge aufs Land unternommen. In Windeseile zog er sich seine Lieblingshose und ein frisches Hemd an und stand nach knapp zehn Minuten abflugbereit in der Tür. Auch Darry und ich zogen uns ordentliche Klamotten an und Darry griff sich noch ein paar Geldscheine, damit wir uns unterwegs noch etwas zu Essen kaufen konnten.

Pony ging das alles noch viel zu langsam. Aufgekratzt sprang er die Veranda hinunter und rannte zum Auto wo er ungeduldig auf uns wartete. Um ihn ein bisschen zu ärgern ließen wir uns weit mehr Zeit als nötig gewesen wäre und grinsten ihn nur gelassen an, während er uns drohte, was er alles mit uns anstellen würde, wenn wir unsere Ärsche nicht endlich in Bewegung setzen würden.

Nachdem ich den Kampf mit Pony um den Beifahrersitz zu meinen Gunsten entschieden hatte, saßen wir endlich alle im Wagen und Darry fuhr los zum nächsten Supermarkt. Dort deckten wir uns mit Sandwiches, Getränken und Keksen ein. Gerade wollten wir den Parkplatz wieder verlassen, als uns plötzlich Witz Matthews vor den Wagen sprang. Hätte Darry nicht eine Vollbremsung hingelegt hätte er ihn voll erwischt. Aber Witz schien das gar nicht bemerkt zu haben. Mit seinem üblichen breiten Grinsen lehnte er sich bei mir ins herunter gelassene Fenster.

„Na ihr drei Hübschen, wo wollt ihr denn hin?", fragte er, ohne seine Zigarette aus dem Mund zu nehmen. Eine unbedachte Kopfbewegung von ihm und sie würde mir auf den Schoß fallen und Löcher in meine Hose brennen.

„Wir fahren aufs Land", erklärte Pony fröhlich. Statt einer Antwort zog Witz nur eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Darry und mich fragend an. Als ich nickte und Darry ihm weiterhin böse Blicke wegen seinem Stunt von eben zuwarf, wurde sein Grinsen noch breiter und ich bekam echt Angst um meine Hose. Aber nichts passierte und Witz schaffte es sogar, deutlich die Worte: „Cool, kann ich mit kommen?" hervor zu bringen. Natürlich durfte er mitkommen. Und während sich hinter uns schon eine beträchtliche Fahrzeugschlange gebildet hatte, stieg Witz zu Pony auf den Rücksitz und mit quietschenden Reifen verließen wir den Parkplatz.

Es dauerte ewig bis wir aus dem dichten Stadtverkehr raus waren und Darry hatte Witz mehr als ein Mal gedroht, ihn an der nächsten Kreuzung raus zu schmeißen, sollte er nicht endlich seine Klappe halten. Aber Witz wäre nicht Witz, wenn er sich dadurch vom Witze Reißen und Rumalbern hätte abhalten lassen. Und Pony, der ja sowieso schon so ausgelassen war, ließ sich natürlich sofort anstecken. Und ich muss sagen, im Gegensatz zu Darry bin ich schon einiges gewöhnt von den beiden und abgehärtet. Aber an dem Tag übertrafen sie sich doch selber und auch ich verlor mehr als nur ein Mal die Geduld. Irgendwann hatte Darry dann endgültig die Schnauze voll und hielt am nächst besten Parkplatz an. Zu meinem großen Ärgernis mussten Pony und ich Plätze tauschen, so dass der Kleine nach vorne durfte, obwohl ich doch eigentlich gewonnen hatte. Aber ich sah ein, dass es so das Beste war. Und niemand wollte Witz Matthews neben sich sitzen haben, wenn er Auto fuhr. Das war schlichtweg die Hölle, vor allem wenn er so aufgekratzt war wie jetzt.

Also stieg Pony mit einem siegessicheren Grinsen nach vorne und ich setzte mich hinter ihm auf die Rückbank. Aber ich ließ es mir nicht nehmen, ihm mein Knie mit voller Kraft in die Rückenlehne zu donnern. Von da an verlief die Fahrt einigermaßen ruhig. Witz versuchte zwar jetzt mich zu ärgern, aber ich ging nicht darauf ein und so gab er es nach einer Weile auf. Auch Pony wurde vorne etwas ruhiger und konzentrierte sich auf die Lieder im Radio, während er leise mitsang.

Wir hatten die Stadt noch nicht lange verlassen, da ließ Witz plötzlich verlauten, er habe Hunger. Sofort fing auch Pony an. Und auch wenn ich es nicht wahrhaben wollte, die Idee, jetzt etwas zu essen, klang sehr verlockend. Darry erklärte sofort, dass er _nicht_ anhalten würde und dass es auch noch _nichts_ zu essen gäbe. Wir würden uns doch wohl noch die letzten paar Meter gedulden können. Aber wir konnten nicht und so jammerten wir so lange, bis Darry wutschnaubend nachgab und am Straßenrand anhielt.

„Meinetwegen, dann hol die Kekse aus dem Kofferraum, aber beeil dich!", knurrte er und ich lief sofort um sie zu holen. Ich hatte die Tür noch nicht richtig geschlossen, da fuhr er bereits weiter.

„Und wehe ihr krümelt mir hier alles voll!", drohte er. Und nachdem Witz und Pony versorgt waren und zufrieden an ihren Keksen knabberten, nahm auch er einen an.

Es dauerte noch fast eine dreiviertel Stunde, bevor wir unser Ziel endlich erreicht hatten. Über einen holprigen Feldweg waren wir zu einer Stelle gekommen, an der wir das Auto parken konnten, von dort aus mussten wir zu Fuß weiter. Pony war, gleich nachdem er aus dem Auto gesprungen war, auf die Wiese gelaufen und hatte mehrere Räder geschlagen. Er war wirklich vollkommen euphorisch. Irgendwann kam er angeschossen, schlug Witz auf den Arm und rief: „Du bist!". Damit war das Spiel eröffnet und wir vier jagten wie die Bekloppten über die Wiesen und spielten Fangen wie kleine Kinder. Es machte unbeschreiblich viel Spaß. Die Sonne war warm, die Vögel im nahen Wald sangen und der seichte Wind war angenehm kühl auf unseren erhitzten Gesichtern.

Aber irgendwann waren wir alle so erschöpft, nichts in der Welt hätte uns dazu bringen können uns noch einen Meter zu bewegen. Vollkommen fertig ließen wir uns zu Boden sinken und lagen einfach nur keuchend da. Ich fühlte mich so wohl, es hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt und ich wäre eingeschlafen. Aber kurz bevor das passierte, stand Darry auf, ging zum Feldweg zurück und sammelte unsere Sachen auf, die wir dort in einer Plastiktüte hatten liegen lassen. Er rief uns zu, wir sollten aufstehen, aber keiner von uns machte Anstalten, ihm zu folgen. Plötzlich hagelten kleine Hölzer und Grasbüschel auf uns nieder und in Windeseile waren wir auf den Beinen.

Nach einem Fußmarsch von etwa zehn Minuten erreichten wir schließlich den Waldrand.

„Ich hoffe, wir werden nicht von irgendwelchen Zecken aufgefressen", murmelte ich, während Pony bereits wieder voraus lief.

Nachdem wir eine Weile querfeldein durchs Unterholz gestapft waren, stießen wir plötzlich auf einen kleinen Trampelpfad und wir beschlossen, ihm zu folgen. Mit jedem Schritt war ich froher, den Einfall zu diesem Ausflug gehabt zu haben. Der Boden war weich und übersäht mit Moos, Nadeln und Blättern und die Bäume waren hoch und ihre Kronen waren so dicht, dass sie angenehmen Schatten spendeten. Ich hatte schon fast vergessen wie ein Wald duftet, es war herrlich.

Darry und ich hatten eine Wette abgeschlossen, wer mehr Tiere sehen würde – es zählte alles was Kaninchengröße hatte oder drüber – während Witz die Tüte trug und von jedem Baum oder Busch Blätter abriss und sie eingehend betrachtete. Bei jedem Blatt erklärte er, es sei das schönste und perfekteste, welches er je gesehen hätte und bereits beim nächsten Blatt änderte er seine Meinung wieder. Ich glaube, Witz war überhaupt noch nie aus der Stadt heraus gekommen, jedenfalls machte es den Eindruck.

Pony hatten wir inzwischen ganz aus den Augen verloren. Doch plötzlich kam er dicht vor uns aus dem Gebüsch gesprungen und jagte uns, die wir gerade angestrengt einem Hasen auflauerten, einen Heiden Schrecken ein.

„Ich hab einen super Platz gefunden, wo wir essen können!", rief er freudig und hüpfte um uns herum. Seine Schuhe hatte er ausgezogen und an den Schnürsenkeln zusammengebunden in der Hand.

„Mensch Pony, zieh deine Schuhe wieder an, wer weiß, was hier alles rum liegt", sagte ich, aber Pony schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich pass schon auf. Und so ist es viel schöner, solltet ihr auch machen!"

„Nee, lass mal besser. Das ist mir zu piksig mit den ganzen Nadeln und alledem", meinte ich abwinkend. Aber Witz fand die Idee toll. Schnell zog auch er Schuhe und Strümpfe aus und stakste dann unsicher hinter Pony hinterher.

„Wie weit ist es denn noch!", fragte Darry, nachdem wir bereits seit über fünf Minuten hinter Pony hergegangen waren.

„Nicht mehr weit, da vorne ist es schon", antwortete er und Darry und ich reckten etwas die Hälse um besser sehen zu können. Und endlich erreichten wir die Stelle. Vor uns schlängelte sich ein kleiner Bach und ein paar Schritte weiter war eine kleine Lichtung, auf der wir alle genügen Platz hatten um uns auszustrecken. Pony hatte nicht übertrieben, der Ort war perfekt. Auch Darry und Witz waren ganz begeistert und Pony war stolz, einen so schönen Platz gefunden zu haben.

„Wird aber auch Zeit, ich habe nämlich großen Hunger", erklärte ich und ging am Ufer des Baches entlang bis ich auf der Lichtung ankam, wo ich mich ins Gras fallen ließ. Bald ließen sich auch die anderen neben mir nieder und Witz schüttete den Inhalt der Plastiktüte vor uns aus. Wie gut, dass wir es gewohnt waren, immer mehr zu kaufen als eigentlich nötig, da ja immer jemand da war, der es aufaß. So war auch dieses Mal genug für alle da. Gierig stürzten wir uns auf die Sandwiches und die übrig gebliebenen Kekse. Zum Abschluss zauberte Pony noch eine Tüte Weintrauben hervor, die er wohl im Laden hatte mitgehen lassen. Darry guckte etwas tadelnd, sagte aber nichts. So ließen wir uns alle noch die Weintrauben schmecken, wobei wir versuchten, uns gegenseitig die Weintrauben in den Mund zu werfen. Darry konnte das richtig gut, er fing fast alle auf, ich hingegen nur eine einzige und die hatte Pony direkt über meinem Mund fallen lassen.

Nachdem wir auch die letzten Trauben wieder vom Boden aufgesammelt hatten, ließen wir uns satt und zufrieden zurück fallen. Ich glaube, eine Traube müssen wir übersehen haben, denn als ich später wieder aufstand, hatte ich einen dicken, runden Fleck auf meinem T-Shirt. Aber vorerst lagen wir alle im Gras und betrachteten die Wolken und die Blätter über uns. Wenn die Sonne von oben durch die Baumkronen schien, leuchteten die Blätter saftig grün und ich beschloss, dass dieses Grün von nun an meine Lieblingsfarbe war. Witz und Darry spielten Wolkenraten, aber nachdem sie sich partout nicht einigen konnten, ob die letzte Wolke eher wie ein Kaninchen oder eher wie ein Fußballer ausgesehen hatte, gaben sie es auf und lagen einfach schweigend da. Es dauerte nicht lange und ich war eingeschlafen.

Lautes Geschrei weckte mich eine Weile später wieder auf. Verschlafen richtete ich mich auf und konnte im ersten Moment gar nichts sehen, weil die Sonne so blendete. Die anderen lagen nicht mehr neben mir, aber als ich mich umsah, fand ich sie unten am Bach. Dort stand Darry und hatte sich Pony über die Schulter geworfen, dieser zappelte und schrie wie am Spieß. Witz stand daneben und hielt sich vor Lachen den Bauch.

Gespannt sah ich zu, was Darry mit Pony vorhatte, auch wenn ich schon so eine leise Ahnung hatte.

„Das wird dich lehren, mir nicht irgendwelche Sachen in den Mund zu stopfen während ich schlafe!", rief Darry und griff den immer noch wie verrückt zappelnden Pony, bevor er ihn mit einem lauten Platsch in den Bach fallen ließ. Witz konnte sich nicht mehr halten vor Lachen und wäre beinahe hinterher gestürzt. Darry blickte zufrieden grinsend auf den armen Pony hinab, der bis zum Oberkörper im Wasser saß. Ich war inzwischen aufgestanden, um mir das Spektakel von nahem zu betrachten. Aber als ich Pony da so sitzen sah musste ich auch lachen. Er saß breitbeinig auf dem steinigen Grund des Baches, während sich sein T-Shirt zusehends mit Wasser voll sog und funkelte Darry böse an.

„Ich kann's nicht glauben dass du das getan hast!", rief er wütend und schlug mit der Hand aufs Wasser, so dass es nur so spritzte.

„Und du hör auch auf zu Lachen!", rief Pony mir zu und stand auf. Schwerfällig kämpfte er sich die kleine Böschung hinauf und stand plötzlich triefend und tropfend vor mir. Ich hatte gerade noch genug Zeit mich umzudrehen um wegzulaufen, bevor er sich auf mich stürzte und damit meine schönen, trockenen Sachen vollkommen durchnässte.

Pony und ich wälzten uns auf dem Boden herum, bis ich es endlich geschafft hatte, mich los zu reißen und mit einem großen Satz über den Bach sprang. Aber ich hatte mich verschätzt, er war doch breiter als erwartet und so währe ich fast rückwärts rein gefallen, hätte ich mich nicht im letzten Moment an irgendeinem Gestrüpp festhalten können. Als ich wieder Halt gefunden hatte, zog ich mich auf dem Bauch weiter, bis ich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte. Die Böschung war hier doch um einiges steiler als auf der anderen Seite.

„Komm doch her wenn du dich traust!", rief ich und streckte Pony die Zunge raus. Ich wusste, dass Pony nicht so weit springen konnte wie ich, schon weil er kleiner war. Und wenn selbst ich es nur knapp geschafft hatte, würde Pony es auf keinen Fall ganz bis hinüber schaffen.

„Was denn? Kannst du etwa nicht so weit springen? Oder traust du dich nur nicht? Dann musst du wohl unten durch", neckte ich und warf Pony ein leeres Schneckenhaus an den Kopf, welches ich soeben entdeckt hatte.

„Ja kleiner Bruder, wir warten. Was ist denn nun?", meinte Darry grinsend und wich nur knapp einem Schwinger von Pony aus. Als dieser zu einem zweiten ansetzte, nahm Darry einen kleinen Anlauf und sprang zu mir hinüber. Er schaffte es ohne Probleme, er war halt viel trainierter als wir beide.

„Hey, wartet auf mich!", rief jetzt Witz, trat ein paar Schritte zurück und versuchte ebenfalls sein Glück. Auch er schaffte es, wenn auch knapp. Aber mit vereinten Kräften gelang es uns, ihn zu uns hoch zu ziehen. Nun standen wir alle breit grinsend da und sahen zu Pony herüber. Ich wusste es war eine schlechte Idee gewesen, denn ich kannte Ponys Stolz. Spätestens jetzt würde er auf jeden Fall versuchen, zu uns hinüber zu kommen, koste es was es wolle.

„Ihr werdet schon sehn! Wartet's nur ab!". Damit ging er mehrere Schritte zurück und machte ein paar Probe Hüpfer. Er atmete einmal tief ein und rannte los. Aber er sprang viel zu früh ab. Mit einem lauten Klatsch landete er im Wasser und stieß sowohl Schmerzens- als auch Frustrationsschreie aus. Als wir drei zu ihm runter sahen, saß er erneut auf dem Hosenboden und Wassertropfen rannen ihm übers Gesicht. In den Händen hatte er ein paar Grashalme, das hieß er hatte die Böschung zum Mindest berührt. Ich weiß es war fies, aber wir konnten nicht anders als zu applaudieren und Pony damit noch wütender zu machen. Während er mit aller Kraft versuchte, sich an der glitschigen Böschung hoch zu ziehen, zogen Darry und ich schnell unsere Schuhe aus, denn in den Turnschuhen hatten wir viel zu wenig Halt. Wir warfen die Schuhe hinüber auf die andere Seite, wobei Darry seine bis in den Wald hinein schleuderte. Er musste wirklich lernen, seine Kräfte etwas besser zu beherrschen. Aber jetzt begriff ich, warum Pony sich geweigert hatte, seine Schuhe wieder an zu ziehen. Mir wurde bewusst, wie lange es her war, dass ich barfuß über Gras gelaufen war. Bei uns zu Hause gab es kein Gras und die Wiesen im Park waren voller Hundehaufen und Scherben, da konnte kein vernünftiger Mensch barfuß laufen. Auch Darry schien das Gefühl von frischem Gras unter seinen Füßen zu genießen, denn er lief hin und her und versuchte mit den Zehen einzelne Grashalme auszurupfen. Ich fand das so spannend, dass ich nicht mehr auf Pony achtete. Ein Fehler. Denn plötzlich schoss seine Hand empor und fasste mich am Fußgelenk. Mit einem heftigen Ruck brachte er mich zu Fall und ich rutschte unaufhaltsam die Böschung hinunter. Ich versuchte noch, mich irgendwo fest zu halten, aber ich schaffte es nicht. So landete ich neben Pony im Wasser und konnte nur einen lauten Fluch ausstoßen. Jetzt waren meine Klamotten vollständig nass. Während der Übeltäter ein paar Schritte entfernt stand und nur schadenfroh lachte. Na warte, der konnte was erleben. Mit lautem Indianergeheul warf ich mich auf ihn und drückte ihn unter Wasser. Aber ich hatte seine Stärke unterschätzt, denn es dauerte nicht lange und ich war derjenige, dessen Kopf unter Wasser gedrückt wurde. Nicht sehr angenehm. Doch plötzlich merkte ich, wir neben mir jemand ins Wasser sprang und Ponys Hand verschwand von meinem Kopf. Endlich konnte ich wieder auftauchen und nach Luft schnappen. Da sah ich, dass Darry meinen kleinen Bruder in den Schwitzkasten genommen hatte, während Witz vor ihm stand und ihm Wasser ins Gesicht spritzte.

„Ja, du hast es nicht anders verdient du kleines Blag!", rief ich Pony zu und weidete mich an seinem hilflosen Strampeln. Gegen Darrys Griff hatte er sowieso keine Chance, das wusste er doch. Es dauerte nicht lange und die ganze Sache artete in eine jeder-gegen-jeden Wasserschlacht aus.

Leider hat auch die schönste Wasserschlacht einmal ein Ende, und zwar dann, wenn man anfängt zu frieren. Und nicht nur mir machten die kalten, nassen Klamotten langsam zu schaffen, auch Pony zitterte bereits wie Espenlaub. Aber ihm war sowieso immer schnell kalt. Also beendeten wir die Sache damit und stiegen aus dem Wasser. Nachdem wir unsere Shirts und die Jeans zum Trocknen ausgebreitet hatten, legten wir uns erneut auf das weiche Moos auf der Lichtung und dösten vor uns hin. Pony hatte sich dicht neben mich gelegt und ich musste mich immer wieder beherrschen, mich nicht einfach an ihn zu kuscheln, so wie zu Hause im Bett.

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube ich bin wieder eingeschlafen, denn als ich mich später wieder aufsetzte, war es bereits kurz vor sechs und Pony lag auch nicht mehr neben mir. Er saß ein paar Schritte entfernt im Schneidersitz und versuchte aus den Gänseblümchen, die überall um uns herum wuchsen, einen Kranz oder eine Kette oder so was zu flechten. Ihm gegenüber saß Darry und kaute auf einem Grashalm herum, während er gedankenverloren vor sich hin starrte. Hätte er mehr angehabt als nur seine Unterwäsche, hätte er richtig draufgängerisch ausgesehen. Witz lag etwas weiter weg und schnarchte ziemlich lautstark.

„Was machst du da?", fragte ich und krabbelte zu meinen Brüdern hinüber.

„Das siehst du doch, ich flechte einen Blumenkranz".

„Ja, wie ein Mädchen", murmelte Darry. Pony warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und entgegnete: „Das sagst du doch nur, weil du es nicht kannst".

„Ich habe jedenfalls nicht vor, es zu versuchen".

„Aber ich will es versuchen. Sieht nicht so schwer aus", meinte ich und pflückte drei Blumen. Ich hatte schon einmal einem Mädchen die Haare geflochten. Lange, braune Haare, ganz weich und schön. Ich versuchte mich daran zu erinnern, wie es ging und probierte ein bisschen herum. Bald fiel es mir wieder ein, aber irgendwas schien ich dennoch falsch zu machen. Ponys sah ganz anders aus als meins. Also beobachtete ich ihn eine Weile und stellte fest, dass er es vollkommen anders machte als ich. Kein Wunder, dass meins nichts wurde. Anscheinend konnte man Blumen also doch nicht so flechten, wie man Haare flocht. Nun, mir sollte es Recht sein. Mit Ponys Hilfe schaffte ich es, einen recht ordentlichen Blumenzopf hin zu bekommen. Darry quittierte meine Bemühungen lediglich mit einem Knurren und dem Kommentar, dass wir beide Mädchen sein und das bloß zu Hause niemandem erzählen sollten. Wir ließen uns davon nicht abhalten und als wir fertig waren, verbanden wir unsere beiden Ketten zu einem Kranz, den wir Darry umhängen wollten. Aber der sträubte sich und so legten wir ihn dem schlafenden Witz um den Hals, welcher davon nichts mitbekam. Während wir beide gespannt auf Witz Reaktion warteten, ging Darry los und suchte seine Schuhe. Anschließend sah er nach unseren Klamotten und erklärte, dass sie inzwischen getrocknet sein.

„Weckt Witz auf, ich will noch etwas spazieren gehen", befahl er. Sofort nahm Pony einen langen, buschigen Grashalm und begann, Witz damit im Gesicht zu kitzeln. Ich benutzte einen anderen, um ihn an der Schulter und am Oberarm zu kitzeln, wo er erfahrungsgemäß sehr empfindlich war. Nachdem er sich ein paar Mal mit der Hand am Arm und im Gesicht gekratzt hatte, dauerte es nicht lange, und er öffnete genervt die Augen.

„Was glaubt ihr beiden eigentlich, was ihr da tut!", fragte er und schnappte Pony den Grashalm weg. In einer einzigen Bewegung sprang er auf und versuchte nun seinerseits Pony mit dem Grashalm zu kitzeln. Plötzlich bemerkte er die Blumenkette.

„Was ist _das_!", fragte er und starrte ungläubig auf die Blumen um seinen Hals.

„Die haben Pony und ich gemacht. Eigentlich war sie ja für Darry gedacht, aber der sträubt sich. Und im Nachhinein betrachtet steht sie dir sowieso viel besser", grinste ich. Witz klatschte in die Hände und rief mit gespielter Verzückung: „Wie hübsch! So was habe ich mir ja schon immer gewünscht!", bevor er Pony und mir Kusshände zuwarf.

„Hilfe, ich bin von Verrückten umgeben!", stöhnte Darry.

„Ja, muss wohl in der Familie liegen…"

„Wie bitte…" Darrys vernichtender Blick traf mich und ich hatte gerade noch genug Zeit auf zu springen, bevor er auf mich zugesprintet kam, um mir das Fell über die Ohren zu ziehen für diese freche Bemerkung. Aus Angst um mein Leben rannte ich in den Wald, aber da ich barfuß war und Darry seine Schuhe bereits wieder anhatte, hatte er mich schnell eingeholt und hielt mich mit festem Griff fest. Gerade wollte er mir zeigen wo's lang ging, als wir einen Hund bellen hörten. Ziemlich laut und ziemlich nah. Und im nächsten Augenblick tauchte vor uns ein Mann aus dem Gebüsch auf, ein Angler wie's aussah. Vorsichtig aber entschlossen sah er Darry und mich an, vor allem Darry.

„Was geht hier vor?", fragte und kniff die Augen zusammen. Erst da wurde mir bewusst, was für ein Bild wir beide hier mitten im Wald abgeben mussten. Schnell wand ich mich aus dem Griff meines Bruders und sagte hastig: „Es ist nicht so wies aussieht! Das ist mein Bruder, wir haben nur ein bisschen herum gealbert". Der Mann musterte Darry und mich noch immer misstrauisch. Im Gegensatz zu mir schien Darry die ganze Sache gar nicht peinlich zu sein – warum auch, er war ja auch nicht halbnackt, so wie ich. Stattdessen zündete er sich lässig eine Zigarette an und sah dem Mann unverwandt in die Augen. Dem wurde Darrys starrender Blick bald unangenehm und er wandte sich wieder mir zu.

„Bist du sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist? Ich habe einen Hund…"

„Nein, nein, es ist alles in Ordnung. Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken. Wir waren nur ein bisschen im Bach baden", versicherte ich und hoffte, dass der Mann mir glauben würde. Gerade wollte er zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als plötzlich Pony im Gebüsch auftauchte. Erleichtert stellte ich fest, dass er zum Mindest seine Hose angezogen hatte.

„Hey Darry, Soda wo bleibt ihr denn, wir… oh, hallo…was ist denn hier los?"

„Nichts, wir klären gerade ein Missverständnis", erklärte ich, während Pony irritiert zwischen Darry, mir und dem fremden Mann hin und her blickte.

„Und wer ist das?", fragte der Mann und musterte Pony eingehend.

„Auch mein… Bruder", sagte ich und überlegte mir, wie unglaubwürdig die ganze Sache klang. Drei Brüder im Wald, davon zwei halb nackt… Mein Gott war mir das peinlich. Aber ich kam nicht mehr dazu, weiter darüber zu grübeln, denn in dem Moment entdeckte Pony den Hund zu den Füßen des Mannes. Er war groß und schwarz und sah ziemlich unfreundlich aus.

„Wie süß", rief Pony, „was ist das für einer? Wie heißt er?"

„Ein Schäferhund Mischling, ihr Name ist Kim", erklärte der Mann mit einem leichten Anflug von Stolz.

„Darf ich sie mal streicheln?", fragte Pony und sah den Hund begeistert an. Als der Mann nickte machte er langsam ein paar Schritte auf den Hund zu und hielt ihm seine Hand entgegen. Sofort begann das schwarze Riesenvieh aufgeregt daran zu schnüffeln. Ihm schien zu gefallen was er roch, denn er ließ es ohne weiteres zu, dass Pony ihm über den Kopf streichelte. Er begann sogar fröhlich mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln und Pony fasste das strahlend als Einladung auf, den ganzen Hund von Kopf bis Fuß zu streicheln und zu tätscheln. Als er sich vor ihm auf die Knie ließ, leckte er ihm sogar die Hände ab und als er einen Moment lang mit den Streicheleinheiten inne hielt, um Darry und mich anzusehen, stupste er ihn vorwurfsvoll an den Arm.

„Ich glaube sie mag dich", meinte der Mann lächelnd und tätschelte dem Hund stolz den Kopf.

„Ja, ich glaube auch", freute sich Pony und fing an, auf den Hund einzureden. Mir persönlich gefiel die ganze Sache nicht, ich traute dem Vieh nicht über den Weg. Ich wartete nur darauf, dass der Hund sich jeden Moment auf meinen kleinen Bruder stürzte.

„Darry, ich will auch so einen Hund haben!", sagte Pony verzückt. Darry schnaubte.

„Das wüsste ich aber. Wo willst du denn bei uns so einen großen Hund halten?"

„Ach wir haben doch genug Platz".

„Bei uns hätte er gar keinen Auslauf, oder willst du jeden Tag mit ihm hier raus fahren? Abgesehen davon ist doch den ganzen Tag keiner zu Hause".

„Aber ich…"

„Vergiss es, das schlag dir mal ganz schnell wieder aus dem Kopf", entschied Darry und ich konnte ihm nur zustimmen. Geknickt sah Pony den großen Hund an.

„Hörst du das? Gemein… Aber wart's ab, wenn ich größer bin und ein eigenes Haus habe, mit einem großen Garten, dann hole ich mir auch so einen schönen, großen Hund wie dich". Ich konnte nur mit den Augen rollen.

„Sagt mal Jungs, wo bleibt ihr denn? …Oh, was für ein cooler Hund!"

„Lasst mich raten, auch ein Bruder von euch?", fragte der Mann spöttisch, nachdem er seine Aufmerksamkeit von seinem Hund auf Witz gerichtet hatte.

„Ein Freund", meinte Darry knapp. Auch Witz hatte sich inzwischen wieder Hose und T-Shirt angezogen und ich kam mir unter den ganzen Leuten furchtbar nackt und entblößt vor.

„Ich geh mir auch mal was anziehen", erklärte ich und verzog mich so schnell ich konnte.

Als ich kurze Zeit später fertig angezogen und mit Ponys Shirt in der Hand zurück kam, war Pony immer noch mit dem Hund beschäftigt und jetzt hockte auch Witz neben ihm am Boden. Auch er streichelte den Hund, aber etwas zaghafter. Er hielt sich mit Bedacht von dessen Schnauze fern. Auch der Mann war in die Hocke gegangen und erzählte den beiden von seinem Hund. Wie alt er war, wo er ihn her hatte, was er alles für Kunststückchen konnte und so weiter und so fort. Darry lehnte etwas gelangweilt an einem Baum und rauchte seine Zigarette zu Ende. Ich gesellte mich zu ihm und beobachtete Pony seufzend. Ich wusste ja, dass er ein Hundenarr war, aber ein etwas weniger gefährlich aussehender wäre mir lieber gewesen.

„Früher hatten wir auch einen Hund. Der war toll. Nicht war Soda? Sein Name war Punky und er war fast genauso groß wie sie hier. Er hatte so einen lustigen Wirbel auf dem Kopf, damit sah er aus wie ein kleiner Punk, daher der Name", schwärmte Pony und ich wusste, dass er uns noch wochenlang mit dem Wunsch nach einem Hund in den Ohren liegen würde.

Die drei redeten noch ewig weiter und der Hund war vom vielen herum Rollen auf dem Waldboden schon ganz schmutzig geworden, überall hatte er Blätter und Nadeln hängen. Pony von ihm los zu reißen war ein Akt. Immer wieder standen sie auf und es hieß: „So, wir müssen dann weiter", aber Pony fand immer wieder einen neuen Aufhänger für ein Gespräch und der Mann ging sofort bereitwillig drauf ein. Und auch Witz war keine Hilfe. Es war mittlerweile schon zwanzig nach sieben und wenn wir uns nicht beeilten, würden wir nachher noch im Dunkeln durch den Wald laufen. Und das wollte ich definitiv nicht.

„Komm schon Pony, es reicht jetzt wirklich. Ich will noch zum Auto zurück, bevor es dunkel wird", drängte ich.

„Nur noch ein bisschen", bat er, aber Darry und ich hatte endgültig genug.

„Entweder du stehst jetzt auf oder wir gehen ohne dich!" Pony seufzte laut und erhob sich widerwillig.

„Tut mir Leid, ich wollte euch nicht so lange aufhalten. Und verzeiht mein Verhalten vorhin", sagte der Angler.

„Kein Problem, das war sehr mutig von Ihnen. Einen schönen Abend noch".

„Danke, euch auch. Sag Tschüss Kim!" Niedergeschlagen streichelte Pony dem Hund ein letztes Mal über den Kopf und verabschiedete sich von ihm. Hätte der Mann seinen Hund nicht an der Leine von Pony weggezogen, würde er heute noch dort sitzen und ihn streicheln. Sowohl Darry als auch ich stießen einen erleichterten Seufzer aus, als der Mann und der Hund endlich außer Sichtweite waren.

„Hier, zieh das an!" Damit warf ich Pony sein T-Shirt zu und er zog es langsam über den Kopf.

„Bitte überleg es dir doch noch einmal Darry, so ein Hund hat auch viele Vorteile. Und ich werde mich auch gut um ihn kümmern, wirklich!"

„Pony, ich habe gesagt es gibt keinen Hund und damit basta. Ich will davon nichts mehr hören!" Enttäuscht ließ Pony den Kopf hängen und schmollte von da an. Schnell holten wir unsere restlichen Sachen von der Lichtung und machten uns dann zu einem letzten Spaziergang durch den Wald auf. Wir wanderten noch fast zwei Stunden, bevor wir endlich wieder am Auto ankamen. Es dämmerte bereits aber wenigstens hatte sich Ponys Laune inzwischen wieder etwas gebessert.

Da ich fuhr, hielten wir auf dem Rückweg noch schnell und besorgten uns ein paar Burger, die wir dann im Auto verzehrten. Darry meckerte, dass ich nur wieder Geld zum Fenster rausschmiss, da wir zu Hause genug zu Essen hätten und außerdem würden wir Zeit verschwenden. Aber da weder Pony noch Witz noch ich es eilig hatten, war Darry eindeutig überstimmt und wir ließen uns die Burger schmecken. Nach einem so anstrengenden Tag an der frischen Luft waren wir verständlicherweise sehr hungrig. Ich aß meinen Burger und ließ den gesamten Tag noch einmal an mir vorüber ziehen bis Darry mich aus meinen Gedanken riss, indem er sagte: „Soda, das war die beste Idee die du seit langem hattest!" und wir stimmten ihm alle zu.

„Ok, raus mit euch. Ich muss noch einmal schnell bei der Tankstelle vorbei fahren, heute wollte son Typ kommen und die kaputte Zapfsäule reparieren, ich muss nachgucken ob alles in Ordnung ist. Nicht dass uns heute Nacht das ganze Ding um die Ohren fliegt weil der Kerl Scheiße gebaut hat".

„Kann ich nicht mitkommen? Ich will noch nicht nach Hause", bat Pony.

„Ich dachte du spielst noch mit ne Runde Skat?", fragte Darry.

„Ich hab's mir anders überlegt, spielt ihr beide alleine. Ich fahr lieber noch ein bisschen Auto"

„Ich warne dich, hinter dem Lenkrad dieses Wagens hast du nichts zu suchen, verstanden!", warnte Darry sofort. Darry hatte nichts dagegen, dass Pony Auto fuhr obwohl er keinen Führerschein hatte, aber bei seinem eigenen Wagen war er kleinlich. Außer ihm und mir durfte den niemand fahren. „Soda, du lässt ihn nicht fahren!" Pony und ich versprachen es ihm und wir hatten auch nicht vor, dieses Versprechen zu brechen. Das war es nicht wert.

Darry und Witz stiegen aus und verschwanden im Haus um Skat zu spielen. Sofort sprang Pony aus dem Wagen und setzte sich nach vorne.

Als wir an der Tankstelle ankamen, kam Steve uns sogleich entgegen gelaufen. Aber als er Pony sah, guckte er etwas verstimmt.

„Ich dachte wir könnten heute Abend mal einen drauf machen, nur wir beide. Aber du musst wohl Babysitten wies aussieht", meinte Steve und reichte mir eine Cola. Ich nahm einen Schluck und gab sie an Pony weiter, der Steve mürrisch ansah.

„Nur damit du's weißt, ich brauche keinen Babysitter mehr. Aber Soda ist halt gerne mit mir zusammen. Lieber als mit dir, tut mir Leid für dich", knurrte er. Also wirklich, manchmal waren diese ewigen Streitereien zwischen den beiden echt nervig.

„Tut mir Leid, Steve. Das war ein anstrengender Tag und ich bin echt müde. Ich glaub ich geh gleich ins Bett wenn ich nach Hause komme. Aber nächstes Wochenende bestimmt, versprochen!", versuchte ich meinen Freund zu beruhigen, während Pony nur schadenfroh grinste.

„Aber nächstes Wochenende bestimmt! Und dann ohne Anhang!"

„Versprochen. Aber was ist jetzt mit der Zapfsäule? Alles wieder in Ordnung?"

„Ja ich glaub schon, sieht gut aus. Kannst ja noch mal eben gucken kommen". Das tat ich. Ich sagte Pony, er solle im Wagen auf mich warten und ging dann mit Steve die Zapfsäule inspizieren. Anscheinend war wirklich alles in Ordnung, also gab ich grünes Licht und Steve ging den Check für die Handwerker ausstellen. Eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt, noch eine Weile mit Steve zu plaudern, aber da er und Pony sich heute anscheinen wieder mal gar nicht vertrugen, gab ich den Plan schnell wieder auf und machte mich mit Pony wieder auf den Weg nach Hause.

Es war inzwischen dunkel geworden und überall waren die Straßenlaternen und die Neonlichter angegangen.

„Soda?"

„Ja?"

„…kann ich dich küssen?" Ich sah meinen Bruder überrascht an.

„Ich fahre Auto!"

„Du siehst so cool aus wenn du Auto fährst, weißt du das? Am liebsten würde ich…"

„Pony!"

„Tschuldigung. Also hältst du jetzt da vorne an oder was?" Ich warf einen letzten ungläubigen Blick auf Pony, aber dann musste ich grinsen. Bei der nächsten sich bietenden Gelegenheit fuhr ich rechts ran und stellte den Motor ab. Ich hatte die Handbremse noch nicht ganz angezogen, da lehnte Pony sich bereits zu mir rüber. Ehe ich mich versah hatte er mir die Arme um den Hals geschlungen und seine Lippen auf meinen Mund gepresst. Es war, als hätte jemand einen Schalter umgelegt. Bis zu diesem Augenblick hatte ich noch alles kritisch durchdacht, was passieren würde, wenn uns jemand sah, oder was Darry sagen würde, wenn wir zu lange weg blieben. Aber von dem Moment an, als Pony mich küsste, war mir alles egal. Das einzige was zählte war Ponys Mund. Ohne dass ich es merkte, hatte ich meine Hände auf seine Schultern gelegt und begonnen, ihn zu streicheln. Als wir uns für einen kurzen Augenblick voneinander lösten um Luft zu holen, nutzte ich diesen Moment um rüber zu ihm auf den Beifahrersitz zu klettern und mich über ihn zu knien. Bei unserem nächsten Kuss hatte ich eindeutig die Oberhand, als ich seinen Mund mit meiner Zunge erkundete und er ergab sich bereitwillig. Plötzlich fühlte ich seine Hände an meinem Arsch und ich gab ein leises Stöhnen von mir. Das schien ihn zu ermutigen und er ließ eine Hand unter mein T-Shirt wandern. Auch ich hatte sein T-Shirt bereits ein Stück hoch geschoben und strich mit beiden Händen über seine Brust und seinen Bauch und ab und zu kitzelte ich seine Seiten. Aber irgendwann kniff er mir dafür derbe in die Seite und so ließ ich es sein. Ich merkte schnell, wie meine Hose enger wurde und ich verfluchte meine Hormone. Ich spürte deutlich, dass es Pony ähnlich erging wie mir, aber im Gegensatz zu mir schien er keine Lust zu haben, sich zu beherrschen. Denn mit einem Mal spürte ich seine Hände an meiner Hose und an meinem Reißverschluss. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte ich darüber nach, ihn einfach machen zu lassen. Aber schnell siegte mein Verstand und ich schaffte es mit letzter Kraft, Ponys Hände wieder zurück unter mein Shirt und weg von meiner Hose zu schieben. Er zog einen Schmollmund, aber ich wusste, dass er verstand dass es so besser war. Selbst wenn wir nicht in einem Auto mitten auf einer belebten Straße gewesen wären, wäre das zu viel gewesen. Als er erneut einen enttäuschten Seufzer ausstieß, löste ich meinen Mund von seinem und begann stattdessen, Küsse über sein gesamtes Gesicht zu verteilen, bis runter zum Schlüsselbein. Dort reagierte er besonders sensibel auf meine Berührungen und stieß immer wieder leise und laute Seufzer aus. Als ich auch dort jeden Zentimeter Haut mit Küssen bedeckt hatte, schob ich sein Shirt noch weiter hoch, und machte auf seiner Brust weiter. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und seine Hände ruhten still auf meinen Hüften, so sehr konzentrierte er sich auf meine Küsse und die Berührungen meiner Hände. Ab und zu hielt ich inne um ihn anzusehen. Er bot einen einfach unwiderstehlichen Anblick und ich konnte nicht anders als anzufangen, mich an ihm zu reiben. Mit einem Stöhnen begann er, meine Bewegungen zu erwidern. Und wieder war er mit seinen Händen an meiner Hose.

„Pony, nicht!", murmelte ich, leicht außer Atem und weniger nachdrücklich als beabsichtigt. Wieder gab er ein frustriertes Knurren von sich. Mir wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass wir beide keine Erlösung finden würden an diesem Ort. Keine Chance. Und je länger wir das hier fortsetzten, desto schwerer würde es am Ende sein, sich zurück zu halten. Also nahm ich all meine Willensstärke zusammen und löste mich von Pony. Zwar versuchte er, mich fest zuhalten, aber ich schaffte es schließlich zurück auf den Fahrersitz.

„Was ist los?", fragte er. Er sah besorgt aus.

„Nichts. Aber wir müssen aufhören solange wir uns noch halbwegs unter Kontrolle haben", antwortete ich keuchend. Pony sah mich eine Weile schweigend an, dann ließ er sich zurück fallen.

„Wie ich das hasse", flüsterte er.

„Ja…"

„Also, fahr weiter! Ich brauche dringend eine kalte Dusche", sagte Pony nach einer kleinen Pause. Ich merkte, dass er frustriert war. Aber auch nicht weniger als ich. Irgendwas würden wir uns einfallen lassen müssen, so konnte es ja nicht ewig weiter gehen. Ich merkte schon jetzt, dass es von Mal zu Mal schwerer wurde, sich zu beherrschen.

Während der Rückfahrt warf ich immer wieder kurze Blicke auf meinen kleinen Bruder, aber Pony sah mich nicht an. Abwesend blickte er aus dem Fenster und sagte kein Wort.

Als ich den Wagen vor dem Haus geparkt hatte stieg ich nicht sofort aus.

„Bist du sauer?", fragte ich, seine abweisende Haltung versetzte mir einen kleinen Stich. Es war doch nicht meine Schuld.

„Ich bin nicht sauer. Jedenfalls nicht auf dich. Es macht mich einfach wütend dass wir nicht einfach allen Leuten sagen können ‚Wir sind zusammen' und alle es akzeptieren würden. Ich möchte dich so gerne küssen ohne ständig Angst haben zu müssen, dass Darry im nächsten Moment um die Ecke kommt".

„Ich weiß was du meinst. Irgendwann werden wir es ihm sagen müssen, so oder so. Und wir sollten dankbar sein, dass wenigstens Witz zu uns hält. Stell dir vor wir wären ganz alleine. Ich habe diese ewige Geheimnistuerei genauso satt wie du. Aber ich will unsere Freunde nicht verlieren und vor allem Darry nicht. Es wäre das schlimmste was passieren könnte und ich weiß nicht, was ich dann machen würde".

„Mal rein theoretisch, wenn du dich entscheiden müsstest, zwischen ihm und mir… was würdest du machen?"

„Ich bete, dass ich diese Entscheidung nie treffen muss!"

„Aber was wenn?"

Ich sah Pony fest an. „Ich würde mich für dich entscheiden. Ich liebe dich!" Ich beugte mich zu ihm hinüber und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann öffnete ich die Tür und stieg aus.

„Komm, Darry wartet sicher schon!"

- - - - -

So, das war's für heute : ) würde mich über weitere Kommis freuen


	5. Kapitel 5

Ok, erst einmal muss ich mich für den seltsamen formalen Aufbau entschuldigen, egal was ich mache, hochgeladen sieht es immer ganz anders aus als ich es beabsichtigt hatte… Irgendwie scheint die großen Absätze zu verschlucken O.o

Aber ok, on with the story

- - - - -

Es war Freitag, aber kein gewöhnlicher Freitag. Zum einen war es der letzte Schultag vor den Sommerferien und zum anderen war es Ponys Geburtstag. Sein Achtzehnter. Schon seit Tagen war Pony ganz aufgeregt und ging Darry und mir damit manchmal ziemlich auf die Nerven. Immer wenn er nur daran dachte, begann er wie verrückt im Haus herum zu springen und zu tanzen und zu lachen und Darry und mir zu erzählen, dass er damit schon so gut wie Volljährig war. Dazu kam die Vorfreude auf die Ferien, die seine Stimmung perfekt machte. Und endlich war es soweit. Am Freitagmorgen war Pony der erste, der auf war und als Darry und ich uns müde in die Küche schleppten, war Pony bereits eifrig dabei, noch mit Schlafshorts und T-Shirt bekleidet, Frühstück vorzubereiten. Gerade hatte er 3 Eier in die Pfanne geschlagen, als wir eintraten. Er grinste bis über beide Ohren und tanzte zur Musik des Radios. Als ich ihn so beobachtete, musste ich unweigerlich an meinen 18. Geburtstag zurück denken und ich war mir sicher, dass ich mich nicht so aufgeführt hatte. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, wie Pony sich dann erst bei seinem 21. Geburtstag benehmen würde. Und da hatte er _wirklich_ einen Grund zu feiern. Aber bis dahin waren es ja noch 3 ganze Jahre.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, kleiner Bruder", meinte ich lächelnd und nahm Pony fest in den Arm um ihn zu knuddeln. Auch Darry umarmte Pony und wünschte ihm alles Gute, bevor wir uns alle zum frühstücken hinsetzten. Aber wir saßen kaum, da ging auch schon die Haustür auf und Witz und Johnny stürzten ins Zimmer. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste rissen sie Pony vom Stuhl und umarmten ihn stürmisch, während auch sie ihm gratulierten. Anschließend überreichte Johnny ihm dann das Geschenk, das Witz und er zusammen gekauft hatten. Es war ein neuer Füllfederhalter, einer den Pony schon seit Monaten haben wollte. Sein alter war aus Versehen bei einer Rangelei zwischen Steve und mir zerbrochen und seitdem konnte er nur noch mit Bleistift schreiben. Pony bedankte sich ausgiebig bei den beiden und lud sie ein, mit uns zu frühstücken, was sie dann auch taten.

Nach dem Essen lief ich ins Wohnzimmer um Darrys und meine Geschenke zu holen. Neben den üblichen 20 Dollar, die Pony jedes Jahr bekam um sie für den Führerschein zu sparen, bekam er von Darry gleich zwei Bücher; einen Roman und irgendwas Klassisches von einem englischen Autor. So wie Pony sich freute, schien er seinen Geschmack damit voll getroffen zu haben. Ich selbst hatte Pony eine neue Hose gekauft, eine Jeans, die ich neulich in einem Laden im Vorbeigehen gesehen hatte. Ich hatte sofort an Pony denken müssen und ich wusste, sie würde ihm gut stehen. Vor allem, wenn er dieses hautenge, schwarze Shirt dazu anzog. Es war so kurz, dass es bei jeder größeren Bewegung hoch rutschte und ein Stückchen nackte Haut entblößte. Er sah wirklich gut darin aus. Aber seine Hosen waren alle so weit, weil es Darrys und meine abgetragenen waren, das passte nicht so gut. Eine richtig hautenge Jeans besaß er nicht. Ich hoffte nur, dass sie ihm auch passen würde.

Sofort nachdem er sich für die Geschenke bedankt hatte, verschwand Pony im Schlafzimmer um sich für die Schule anzuziehen und als er wieder heraus kam, wäre mir beinahe die Kinnlade runter geklappt. Er trug die neue Hose, die saß, als wäre sie extra für ihn angefertigt worden und dazu, als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen, das enge, schwarze Shirt. Er sah wirklich verdammt gut aus. Der Meinung schien nicht nur ich zu sein, denn Witz neben mir pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne und auch Johnny und Darry nickten zufrieden.

„Das sieht wirklich gut aus. Da hat Soda anscheinen mal einen richtigen Glücksgriff getan", meinte Darry und grinste schief. Ich hätte ihm ja gerne die Zunge raus gestreckt und etwas erwidert, aber ich war noch zu gefangen von dem Anblick, den Pony bot.

„Willst du wirklich so in die Schule gehen?", fragte Witz, „Wenn du nachher nach Hause kommst hast du die jedes einzelne weibliche Wesen deiner Schule an deinen Hacken kleben".

„Hey Soda, so eine Hose kannst du mir ruhig auch zu meinem Geburtstag schenken", lachte Johnny. Pony, dem die ganze Aufmerksamkeit langsam peinlich wurde, errötete leicht und zupfte nervös an seinem Hemd herum.

„Meint ihr echt, dass ich so nicht gehen kann?"

„Pony, du _musst_ so gehen! Alles andere wäre ein Verbrechen gegenüber den Mädchen, die das Glück haben, dir heute zu begegnen".

Gerade wollte Pony etwas erwidern, als die Haustür erneut aufging und der Rest unseres Clubs eintrat. Als Dally Pony erblickte, blieb er überrascht stehen, dann grinste er ihn an.

„Pony? Was hast du denn vor? Kneif mich mal einer, ich glaub ich träume. Das ist doch nicht der kleine Pullover-Bengel den ich kenn, oder doch? Junge, du siehst gut aus, so kann man sich ja fast mit dir sehen lassen".

„Mach dich nicht über mich lustig!", murmelte Pony und wurde noch eine spur röter. „Im Übrigen bin ich jetzt ja auch schon 18!"

Dally lachte und schlug Pony auf die Schulter. „Ich mach doch nur Spaß Kleiner, Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!"

„Ja, herzlichen Glückwunsch", gratulierte auch Steve lächelnd und ich wusste, dass er es aufrichtig meinte. Das war ja das kuriose an den beiden, im einen Moment zickten sie sich an wie alte Waschweiber und im nächsten Moment war alles wie vergessen und sie benahmen sich, als wären sie beste Freunde.

Da es nun doch schon reichlich spät war, beschlossen Steve und ich, dass wir Pony auf dem Weg zur Tankstelle bei der Schule absetzten. Also beeilten Darry und ich uns mit dem Anziehen und während Darry und Dally mit unserem Wagen davon fuhren, stiegen Pony und ich bei Steve ein. Johnny und Witz hatten wir zum Geschirr abwaschen abkommandiert, auch wenn wir wussten, das Johnny am Ende die ganze Arbeit machen und Witz nur TV gucken würde.

- - - - -

Der Tag verlief Ereignislos und ich wartete eigentlich nur darauf, dass es endlich Abend werden würde. Denn dann wollten wir Ponys Geburtstag auf einer Party im Haus von einem von Dallys zahlreichen Freunden feiern. Aber da ja Ferienanfang war, dürfte wohl mindestens in jedem zweiten Haus eine Party statt gefunden haben. Inzwischen war es auch nicht mehr so etwas außergewöhnliches, dass Darry uns freitags abends begleitete. Auf Geburtstagsfeiern freuten wir uns alle immer besonders, denn da hatten wir einen guten Anlass um uns alle mal richtig die Kante zu geben und zu saufen bis zum Umfallen. Und wenn es dann auch noch Bier umsonst gab wie in diesem Fall, dann sagte auch ich nicht nein. So kam es, dass wir schon um 10 Uhr alle ziemlich dicht waren.

Pony hatte noch immer die neue Hose und das Shirt an und als mit voranschreitender Stunde auch meine Selbstbeherrschung langsam nachließ, musste ich mich schon sehr bemühen, um nicht vor aller Leute Augen über ihn herzufallen.

„Hey Soda, hast du Dally gesehen? Oder seinen Kumpel? Das Bier ist alle", meinte Witz, bereits leicht lallend. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und versprach, mich auf die Suche nach ihm zu machen. Etwas Abstand von Pony würde mir gut tun.

Also lief ich durchs ganze Haus, schreckte ein paar Liebespärchen auf und stürzte beinahe die Treppe runter, weil so ein Idiot mich anrempelte, aber keine Spur von Dally. Keiner der Leute, die ich fragte, konnte mir helfen. Einer Intuition folgend lief ich hinaus in den Garten, wohin sich nur ein paar vereinzelte Leute verirrt hatten, die entweder frische Luft brauchten oder mal etwas Ruhe haben wollten. Partys im Garten waren im Sommer zwar angesagt, aber die Gefahr, dass die Polizei kam weil es zu laut war, war einfach zu groß.

Endlich fand ich jemanden, der Dally gesehen hatte. Zwei Mädchen, die auf der Verandatreppe saßen und über ein paar Leute aus der Schule herzogen, hatten gesehen, dass Dally in Richtung Garage verschwunden war. Ich dachte, vielleicht war er bereits unterwegs um neues Bier zu holen und beschloss, ihm zu folgen und notfalls zur Hand zu gehen.

Die Hintertür zur Garage war geschlossen und durch das kleine Fenster konnte ich kein Licht sehen. Aber ich beschloss dennoch, einen Blick hinein zu werfen. Ich öffnete also die schwere Metalltür und betrat die Garage. Es war stockdunkel und Dally war ganz eindeutig nicht hier. Aber gerade als ich mich wieder umdrehen und gehen wollte, glaubte ich, ein Geräusch gehört zu haben. Also hielt ich inne und lauschte. Und ich hatte mich nicht geirrt, da war es schon wieder, leises Rascheln und Stöhnen. Da ich schon, für meine Verhältnisse, so viel getrunken hatte, dauerte es eine geraume Weile, bis ich erkannte, was diese Geräusche zu bedeuten hatten. Aber endlich fiel der Groschen und ich drehte mich so leise ich konnte zur Tür, wo ich nach dem Türgriff suchte. Aber irgendwie, ich weiß nicht wie, muss ich wohl zu weit nach rechts gekommen und gegen den Lichtschalter gekommen sein, denn plötzlich flackerte die große Neonleuchte unter der Decke auf und durchflutete den Raum mit gleißendem Licht. Jedenfalls kam es mir in meinem Zustand gleißend vor. Aus einer Ecke hörte ich erschrockenes Keuchen und plötzlich Dallys durchdringende Stimme: „Wer ist da?"

„Äh… ich bin's, Soda… tut mir Leid, ich bin auf der Suche nach Bier… ich bin schon wieder weg…", stammelte ich und fingerte, durch das helle Licht fast blind, nach dem Türknauf.

„Mach dass du hier raus kommst Soda!", knurrte Dally und er hatte keine Vorstellung davon, wie gerne ich dem nachkam. Ich hatte wirklich kein Bedürfnis, ihn mit irgendeiner seiner Tussen zu sehen. Wer weiß, wie viel die noch anhatten, wenn überhaupt. Ich zog also an dem Türknauf, aber nichts tat sich. Ich zog noch einmal, drückte, aber es geschah nichts.

„Ähm Dally… ich krieg die Tür nicht auf…", gestand ich leise.

„Drehen, du Idiot!"

„Immer noch nicht… tut mir Leid…" Mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln auf den Lippen und ohne darüber nachzudenken, drehte ich mich herum und sah in die Richtung, aus der Dallys Stimme kam. Aber als ich Dally hinter einem Stapel Farbeimer ausgemacht hatte, wären mir beinahe die Augen raus gefallen. Denn die Person, die dort neben ihm hockte und mich mit großen, entsetzten Augen anstarrte, war keineswegs eine seiner Tussen. Im Gegenteil, es war ein Kerl und nicht irgendeiner, sondern Buck, Dallys bester Freund. Und nachdem was Dally uns neulich über ihn erzählt hatte, konnte ich mir sehr gut vorstellen, was die beiden dort trieben. Sprachlos sah ich zwischen Buck und Dally hin und her. Plötzlich erschien in Dallys Gesicht ein Ausdruck blanker Wut. Mit einem Satz war er auf den Beinen und kam auf mich zu. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, ihn jemals so wütend gesehen zu haben und das machte mir Angst. Große Angst. Also tat ich das, was jeder in meiner Situation getan hätte, ich drehte mich um, um noch einen letzten, verzweifelten Versuch zu unternehmen, die Tür zu öffnen und dann, als diese sich auch weiterhin nicht öffnen ließ, ergriff ich die Fluch. Soweit das in dieser kleinen Garage, in der auch noch ein Auto stand, überhaupt möglich war. Ich rannte zum Garagentor und versuchte, ob sich wenigstens das öffnen ließ, aber auch das blieb fest verschlossen.

„Bleib stehen! Du verdammter kleiner Schnüffler! Ich reiß dir den Kopf ab!"

„Dally, Dally! Beruhige dich doch! Ich werde keinem was verraten, ehrlich!", rief ich fast panisch. Abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht mal gegen Dally alleine gute Chancen hatte, so konnte ich es ganz vergessen, sollte Buck sich entschließen, Dally zu helfen.

„Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass du keinem was verraten kannst!"

„Ernsthaft Dally, ich werde euch nicht verraten. Ich finde es nicht schlimm. Erinnerst du dich nicht, als du neulich bei uns warst? Pony und ich haben dich verteidigt, denk dran!" Dally stand nun auf der einen Seite des Wagens und ich auf der anderen. Immer wenn Dally einen Schritt zur Seite tat, machte ich einen in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung. So umkreisten wir den Wagen, bis ich wieder in der Nähe der Tür angekommen war. Buck, der ebenso wie Dally nur noch in Hosen war, hatte sich erhoben und beobachtete das Schauspiel nervös.

„Lass uns drüber reden, ok?", bat ich und rannte ein paar Schritte nach rechts, als Dally Anstalten machte, über die Motorhaube des Wagens zu steigen.

„Was gibt's da noch zu reden! Sobald du aus dieser Tür raus bist wirst du zu den anderen laufen und ihnen erzählen, was für ein Perverser ich bin und morgen früh weiß es die ganze Stadt. Dann kann ich mich nicht mehr alleine über die Straße trauen und das werde ich zu verhindern wissen. Und jetzt bleib endlich stehen!"

„Jetzt hör mir doch zu, ich hab doch gesagt ich werde es nicht verraten. Ich bin doch nicht bescheuert!"

„Wieso bescheuert?", mischte sich jetzt auch Buck in das Gespräch ein, aber wesentlich ruhiger als Dally.

„Na ja… dann könnte ich mir ja gleich mein eigenes Grab schaufeln… wenn du verstehst". Und Buck schien zu verstehen. Aber Dally noch nicht.

Es dauerte noch fast 5 Minuten bis Buck ihn soweit beruhigt hatte, dass er aufhörte mich zu jagen und sich mit einem bösen Blick auf einen Eimer sinken ließ.

„Wie hast du das eben gemeint? Dein eigenes Grab schaufeln?", fragte er nach einer Weile. Na endlich schien auch er es zu verstehen. Und ich überlegte inzwischen, dass es vielleicht keine so gute Idee gewesen war, das zu sagen.

„Na ja… Du hast mich schon verstanden. Ich bin in der gleichen Situation wie ihr" _Wenn nicht schlimmer_, fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu.

„…Verstehe…Meinst du das ernst oder sagst du das jetzt nur so?"

„Natürlich meine ich das ernst! Frag doch…" ich stockte.

„Wen?"

„Nichts".

„Wen? Sag!"

„Niemand. Also, du hältst die Klappe und ich halte meine Klappe, einverstanden? Wenn die Sache damit geklärt wäre, gehe ich wieder rüber. Es ist immer noch kein Bier da…", murmelte ich. Aber Dally ließ nicht locker.

„Sag schon, wen meinst du? Sag bloß du hast jemanden. Kenn ich ihn?"

„Vergiss es, ich sage es dir nicht. Und jetzt mach diese verdammte Tür auf!"

„Ah, also kenn ich ihn? Wer könnte es sein… einer von uns vielleicht? Eventuell Steve? Wo ihr doch so gut befreundet seit und alles…"

„Es ist _nicht_ Steve! Und jetzt hör auf! Bitte!", rief ich.

„Dally…", meinte Buck und legte Dally sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Lass doch". Dally sah erst Buck dann mich prüfend an, dann sagte er zu mir: „Glaub ja nicht, dass ich das vergesse!"

Ich lächelte flüchtig. Bis es soweit war, würde ich mir etwas ausdenken. Irgendwann stand Dally dann auf und öffnete die Tür für mich. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich es nicht selber hinbekommen hatte, vermutlich war der Alkohol Schuld.

„Bier ist im Schuppen hinten im Garten… Aber klopf erst an, bevor du reingehst", meinte Dally und zog die Tür vor meiner Nase wieder zu. Bevor ich ging hörte ich, wie ein Schlüssel im Schloss umgedreht wurde und ich musste grinsen. Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, was ich da gerade entdeckt hatte. Vielleicht hatten Pony und ich jetzt neben Witz noch zwei weitere ‚Verbündete'. Dieser Gedanke stimmte mich froh. Aber vor allem freute ich mich für die beiden.

Zurück im Haus machte ich mich sofort auf die Suche nach meinem kleinen Bruder. Der Anblick von Bucks und Dallys nacktem Oberkörper hatte mich daran erinnert, dass ich ja auch einen außerordentlich attraktiven Jungen hatte, der irgendwo hier im Haus auf mich wartete. Ich fand besagten Jungen im Wohnzimmer, wo er mit Darry und Witz herum alberte. Ich wollte mich gerade zu ihnen setzen, als im Hintergrund ein neues Lied zu spielen anfing. Es war ein tolles Lied, schon seit fast zwei Wochen auf Platz 1 in den Charts und sofort standen mehrere Leute auf, um dazu zu tanzen. Das Lied wurde lauter gedreht und ich entschied, dass ich auch tanzen wollte. Und als Tanzpartner kam nur einer in Frage. Zielsicher steuerte ich auf die Couch zu, auf der meine Brüder und Witz saßen. Als ich dort ankam, fasste ich den überraschten Pony bei der Hand und fragte: „Tanzen?" Er sah mich einen Augenblick lang verwirrt an, dann lachte er und nickte. Mit einem Ruck hatte ich ihn auf die Beine gezogen und wir suchten uns einen freien Platz wo wir zu tanzen begannen. Die Leute, die wussten, dass wir Brüder waren, sahen uns kopfschüttelnd an, die anderen, wenn sie uns überhaupt bemerkten, guckten irritiert aber doch mit Interesse. Nicht dass ich davon in meinem Zustand viel mitbekam. Meine ganze Konzentration war auf Ponyboy gerichtet, der sich in perfekter Harmonie mit der Melodie bewegte. Durch das enge Shirt konnte ich jeden Muskel sehen, den er bewegte und wenn es wieder ein wenig verrutschte und ich Einblick auf seinen nackten Bauch hatte musste ich mich schon ziemlich zusammen reißen um nicht anzufangen zu sabbern. Plötzlich änderte sich der Takt, denn ein neues Lied hatte begonnen. Aber Pony und ich kümmerten uns nicht darum, sondern tanzten weiter. Auch noch das nächste und übernächste Lied. Irgendwann hatte ich die Arme ausgestreckt und meine Hände bei Pony an die Hüften gelegt und er seine auf meine Schultern. Vielleicht war diese Position nicht so geeignet um zu dem schnellen Takt der Musik zu tanzen aber es störte uns nicht. Wir hörten nicht auf, bis wir ganz außer Atem waren. Erschöpft und schwer atmend ließen wir uns neben den anderen aufs Sofa fallen.

„Ihr zwei seit echt unmöglich", murrte Darry, „Ihr hättet euch sehen sollen. Wie die Leute alle geguckt haben".

„Ach scheiß doch auf die Leute!", meine Witz mit einer wegwerfenden Geste und reichte Pony und mir sein Bier. Wir nahmen es dankbar an, die ganze Tanzerei hatte uns durstig gemacht.

„Gibt es immer noch kein neues Bier?", fragte ich und sah mich suchend um.

„Nein, Dally ist immer noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Sieht aus, als gäbe es nichts mehr", erklärte Witz und zündete sich seufzend eine Zigarette an. Er hatte eindeutig noch nicht genug getrunken und das ärgerte ihn. Ich konnte es nicht verhindern, aber ich musste anfangen zu lachen als ich an Dally dachte und daran, warum er nicht auffindbar war. Aber plötzlich sagte eine wohlbekannte Stimme: „Redet ihr etwa von mir?" Ich drehte mich um und sah Dally in die Augen, der sich zu uns herunter beugte. Und wieder konnte ich nichts dagegen tun und musste anfangen breit zu grinsen als ich ihn so ansah. Er warf mir einen warnenden Blick zu aber es kümmerte mich nicht. Ich hörte erst auf so blöd zu grinsen, als Dally mir eine scheuerte. Die anderen sahen uns fragend an, sagten aber nichts. Nur Pony lehnte sich zu mir rüber und fuhr mit seinen Fingern über mein Gesicht, dort wo Dally mich geschlagen hatte. Dann sah er ihn zornig an. Diese Geste war so süß, ich hätte ihn am liebsten umarmt und geknuddelt.

„Sag mal Dally, gibt's jetzt noch Bier oder was?", fragte Witz.

„Ich weiß nicht, wenn im Schuppen nichts mehr ist?" er sah mich an.

„Da war nichts… Und ich hab auch angeklopft", meinte ich frech und bekam prompt wieder eine gescheuert.

„Soda, du redest zu viel wenn du besoffen bist!", warnte Dally. Und diesmal beließ Pony es nicht bei einem bösen Blick sondern schlug Dally in die Seite.

„Du fängst dir auch gleich eine!", drohte Dally und hob demonstrativ den Arm.

„Hört auf, alle drei!", befahl Darry.

„Mir ist langweilig. Kommt jemand mit zur Tankstelle, n bisschen Wodka holen?"

- - - - -


	6. Kapitel 6

„Mein Gott, Soda, du solltest öfter Trinken, wenn dich so ein bisschen Bier schon so umhaut. Ein bisschen Kondition antrinken", meinte Witz kopfschüttelnd, nachdem ich, ziemlich unelegant, über einen Gullydeckel gestürzt war. Pony, der mich wieder hochgezogen hatte, lachte und so fiel es nicht weiter auf, dass er sich länger als nötig an mich klammerte.

„Ja, du bist mit Abstand von uns allen am besoffensten. Wir sind allenfalls angetrunken…"

„Ach was, ich bin nicht besoffen. Ich kann noch voll klar denken", versuchte ich sie zu überzeugen, aber ich wurde ausgelacht. Als ich das nächste Mal strauchelte und mich an Ponys Arm krallte um nicht hinzufallen, beschloss ich, diesen Zustand wenigstens auszunutzen und meinen Arm ganz offen um Ponys Schulter zu legen. Nur zur Stütze versteht sich. Aber es hatte den großen Vorteil, dass es unsere Gesichter ganz nah aneinander brachte, so nah, dass hin und wieder Strähnen von Ponys Haaren mein Gesicht streiften. Während des ganzen Fußmarsches war ich so auf Ponys Gesicht fixiert, dass ich gar nicht bemerkte, wie wir die Tankstelle erreichten und vor der Tür warteten, während Darry eine Flasche Wodka und eine Flasche Sauren kaufte. Ich weiß nicht woran es lag, ob an Pony oder der frischen Luft oder einfach an der Zeit, aber der Alkohol schien mir nun endgültig zu Kopf zu steigen. Ich konnte es förmlich spüren.

Da die meisten keine Lust hatten, sich mit den Flaschen zurück in das stickige, enge Haus zu begeben, wo sie den Alkohol vermutlich auch noch hätten teilen müssen, gingen wir wieder einmal in den Park. Auf unserem Weg trafen wir mehrere Leute die schon arg torkelten und hier und da hatte sich ein kleines Grüppchen unter einem Baum versammelt und lachte laut. Aber unser Stammplatz, der Spielplatz war noch frei. Unter dem Klettergerüst lagen Gummiplatten, auf die wir uns setzten. Plötzlich hatte Steve eine Idee und begann, in den Taschen seiner Jeansjacke zu kramen. Es dauerte nicht lange, und er förderte einen kleinen Würfel zu Tage.

„Lasst uns ein kleines Spiel spielen", schlug er vor. Die Spielregeln besagten Spiels waren ziemlich simpel: nacheinander wurde gewürfelt und die Anzahl der Augen stand für die Schlucke, die man trinken musste. Das bekam man sogar noch in besoffenem Zustand hin. Es war ein beliebtes Spiel bei uns und so stimmten alle zu.

„Aber Soda nicht mehr, sonst kotzt der uns hier gleich hin", erklärte Steve mit einem schiefen Blick auf mich.

„Ok, für Soda eine extra Spielregel. Du trinkst nicht selber sondern verabreichst es einem anderen an deiner Statt!" Damit konnte ich mich anfreunden, ich wusste nämlich nicht, wie viel ich noch vertragen würde, bevor ich tatsächlich anfangen würde zu kotzen. Das wollte ich den anderen nicht zumuten, und mir selbst auch nicht. Also fingen wir der Reihe nach an zu würfeln, was auf den Gummiplatten sehr gut ging. Endlich kam die Reihe an mich und ich überraschte meine Freunde mit der ersten Sechs des Abends, wofür ich dann auch tosenden Applaus bekam. Nun galt es nur noch, mir ein Opfer auszusuchen. Eigentlich hätte ich mir gar keine Gedanken machen brauchen, denn es stand sowieso von Anfang an fest, wen es erwischen würde. Dennoch ließ ich mir viel Zeit und sah meine Mitspieler einen nach dem anderen prüfend an. Schließlich griff ich mir die Flasche Sauren, kniete mich hin und drehte mich nach rechts um zu Pony. Der grinste mich nur breit an, als er erkannte, dass meine Wahl auf ihn gefallen war und streckte die Hand nach der Flasche aus. Aber ich schlug sie weg und griff stattdessen nach seinem Kopf um ihn vorsichtig aber bestimmt im Nacken fest zu halten. Dann setzte ich ihm die Flasche an den Mund und schüttete ihm einen so großen Schluck ein, dass er sich beinahe verschluckte. Aber nachdem er runtergeschluckt und ein paar Mal kräftig gehustet hatte, nickte er und ich setzte zum zweiten Schluck an. Meine rechte Hand hatte ich dabei fest in seine Haare gekrallt, so konnte ich seinen Kopf etwas zurückziehen. Der nächste Schluck den ich ihm gab, war etwas kleiner, ich wollte ihn ja nicht am Ende doch noch ersticken. Insgeheim bewunderte ich seinen Mut. Ich hätte das einen Besoffenen nicht mit mir machen lassen. Nach dem dritten Schluck hustete Pony doch recht ordentlich, so dass ich eine kleine Pause einlegte, in der er sich den Alkohol, der daneben gelaufen war, vom Kinn wischen konnte.

„Mein Gott, ist das widerlich", meinte er grinsend, bevor er mir bedeutete, weiter zu machen.

So ging es weiter, bis beide Flaschen beinahe leer waren. Je näher wir dem Ende kamen, desto länger dauerte es, da wir ständig in Lachanfälle ausbrachen oder sonst wie abgelenkt waren. Pony war inzwischen auch gut voll, da er ja nicht nur seine eigen, sondern auch immer meine Portion mit abbekommen hatte. Nur einmal hatte es Steve erwischt, nämlich als Pony mal für kleine Jungs war. Aber irgendwie hatte es bei ihm nicht so gut geklappt wie bei Pony und das meiste war daneben gegangen. Aber es schien keinen wirklich zu stören, wenn sie es denn überhaupt mitbekommen hatten. Als Pony wiederkam, hatte Darry sich gerade die Wodka Flasche an den Mund gesetzt und den letzten Schluck getrunken.

„Hey, Ponyboy!", rief plötzlich eine Stimme von irgendwo. Wir drehten uns um, aber wir sahen die Person erst, als sie direkt hinter Pony auftauchte und ihm die Hand auf den Kopf legte um ihm einmal kräftig durch die Haare zu wuscheln. Ich wusste zwar noch nicht, wer das war, aber mir war sofort klar, dass ich den Typen nicht mochte.

„Oh, hiiii", rief Pony fröhlich und legte den Kopf in den Nacken um den Neuankömmling anzusehen.

„Ich hab dich grad da hinten gesehen, da dachte ich, ich komm mal gucken, was ihr hier so schönes macht", meinte die Stimme fröhlich.

„Klar, setz dich", forderte Pony ihn auf und plötzlich sah ich, wie sich ein Typ mit Lederjacke neben meinem Bruder niederließ. Ich kannte diese Lederjacke.

„Jungs, das ist Terry, aus meiner Schule". Er wurde mit einem Chor von ‚Hallos' und ‚N'Abends' begrüßt. Aber von mir nicht. Ich saß nur da und starrte ihn hasserfüllt an. Dieser Typ weckte schlechte Erinnerungen. Erinnerungen, die ich eigentlich hatte vergessen wollen. Der erste richtig große Fehltritt meines Lebens, wegen dem ich noch immer ab und zu ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, wenn ich Pony ansah. Und jetzt saß er da, der Ursprung all meines Übels, und plapperte fröhlich mit Pony und den anderen über irgendwelchen belanglosen Kram. Unbewusst rückte ich etwas näher an Pony heran und als dieser Typ direkt das Wort an Pony richtete, legte ich meine Hand fest auf sein Knie. Dem Kerl würde ich schon zeigen, wer zu wem gehörte und von wem er besser seine langen, knochigen Finger ließ!

„Das sieht gut aus, was du da anhast, Pony. Das hattest du heute auch in der Schule an, nicht wahr? Ist mir gleich aufgefallen" Pony nickte und strahlte.

„Es gefällt dir echt?"

„Klar, steht dir".

„Danke, die Hose hat Soda mir zum Geburtstag geschenkt".

„Du hast heute Geburtstag?" Pony nickte heftig mit dem Kopf. Da beging der schmierige Typ einen großen Fehler. Er beugte sich zu Pony rüber und, ohne dass ich etwas hätte tun können, legte die Arme um ihn und drückte ihn an sich, während er ihm gratulierte.

„HEY!", rief ich und schlug ihm auf den Arm. Zuerst sah er mich überrascht an, dann wurde er ärgerlich.

„Hast du ein Problem? Was soll das?"

„Lass deine Finger von meinem Bruder!", fauchte ich und schlang nun meinerseits die Arme um Pony, um ihn zu mir zu ziehen.

„Geht's noch? Was hast du denn genommen!"

„Ich sagte, du sollst meinen Bruder nicht anfassen. Ich erlaube es nicht!"

„Erlauben? Du? Mir? Mensch Junge, komm mal runter! Das ist ja wohl Ponyboys Sache, ob er sich von mir anfassen lässt oder nicht". Wie um seine Worte zu bestätigen legte er eine Hand auf Ponys Arm und sah mich herausfordernd an. Mit einem wütenden Knurren packte ich Pony an der Schulter und versuchte, ihn unter seiner Hand wegzuziehen. Aber es gelang mir nicht. Der Arsch hielt Pony mit festem Griff am Oberarm fest. Das ging zu weit! Wütend sprang ich auf und warf mich auf den Kerl. Ich schlug solange auf seinen Arm ein, bis er Pony endlich losließ. Pony seinerseits war so überrascht, dass er sich nur wortlos die schmerzende Stelle an seinem Oberarm rieb und uns ansah.

„Sagt mal Jungs, was ist denn mit euch los! Hört auf mit dem Blödsinn! Soda!", rief Darry ärgerlich aber ich ignorierte ihn. Ich hatte alle Hände voll zu tun damit, den Typen davon abzuhalten, mir den Arm zu brechen.

„Soda! Terry! Was ist denn in euch gefahren!", fragte nun auch Pony.

„Der Arsch hat dich angegrabscht!", keuchte ich.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Soda!" Steves Stimme diesmal.

„Niemand darf dich angrabschen! Das lasse ich nicht zu!"

„Wenn ihr euch schon schlagen müsst, dann tut das gefälligst woanders!", befahl Dally, nachdem er fast einen Tritt ins Gesicht bekommen hatte. Aber dazu musste es nicht mehr kommen, denn der Typ hatte sich von mir losgemacht und sich aufgerappelt. Ich lag noch immer mit dem Rücken am Boden und kämpfte damit, meine Körperteile wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und den stechenden Schmerz in meiner Schläfe zu ignorieren, wo er mich ziemlich hart getroffen hatte.

„Du bist ja vollkommen durchgeknallt!", meinte er, bevor er mir noch einen letzten Tritt in die Seite gab.

„Tut mir Leid, Pony, aber dein Bruder ist ein Fall für die Klapse. Ich mach mich besser vom Acker. Wir sehn uns. Tschüss, Jungs". Er warf mir einen letzten bösen Blick zu, bevor er Pony erneut herausfordernd über den Kopf wuschelte und dann davon rannte. Das war sein Glück, denn ich hatte mich bereits soweit wieder aufgerichtet, dass ich ihm, hätte er noch eine Sekunde länger dort gestanden, in den Arm gebissen hätte. Wenn ich dem noch jemals wieder begegnen sollte, dann gnade ihm Gott! Aber wenigstens würde er morgen ein hübsches Feilchen um die Augen haben.

„Mensch Soda, was ist denn in dich gefahren. Musste das jetzt sein? Du bist doch sonst nicht so aggressiv. Kanntest du den? Hattet ihr Streit?" Ich schnaubte nur und konzentrierte mich darauf, mich endlich wieder gerade hinsetzen zu können, ohne gleich wieder umzukippen. Also entweder schlug der Alkohol auf meinen Gleichgewichtssinn, oder die Schläge gegen den Kopf, oder beides.

„Bist du verletzt?" Ja, das war Pony. Seine erste Frage galt meinem Wohlbefinden und war nicht gleich eine Anschuldigung so wie Darrys.

„Ich bin ok…"

„Soda, pass auf, dass du nicht wieder so einen Fehler begehst wie neulich. Du weißt wovon ich spreche!", mahnte Witz und sah mich mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen an.

„Halt die Klappe Witz, ich habe dir doch gesagt dass ich so was nie wieder machen werde. Aber ich habe es nun einmal nicht gerne wenn jemand meinen kleinen Bruder anfasst", knurrte ich und versuchte mit zittrigen Fingern eine Zigarette aus der Packung zu holen.

„Das ist albern Soda", meinte Witz gelassen.

„Ach lasst mich doch in Ruhe!", rief ich und schmiss die Zigarettenpackung auf den Boden. Ich fühlte mich mit einem Mal ganz müde. Ich seufzte einmal tief, dann ließ ich mich zur Seite kippen und legte meinen Kopf in Ponys Schoß. Zuerst erschrak Pony und war kurz davor, mich runter zu schubsen. Aber nachdem er den ersten Schrecken überwunden hatte, ließ er mich gewähren.

Nach einiger Zeit fing er plötzlich an zu kichern. Es dauerte einen Moment bis ich dahinter kam, dass ich der Grund dafür war, besser gesagt mein Kopf, den ich hin und her bewegt hatte, um eine bequeme Position zu finden. Nun machte ich mir einen Spaß daraus und rieb meinen Kopf unaufhörlich an Ponys Beinen und besonders an der kleinen Beule die sich inzwischen gebildet hatte. Hätte ich mich umgesehen, hätte ich gesehen, wie uns die anderen mit offenen Augen anstarrten. Aber ich bekam von meiner Umwelt nichts mehr mit, ich war mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt. Wir trieben dieses Spiel eine ganze Weile und ohne auch nur den geringsten Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass nicht nur unser Bruder sondern auch all unsere Freunde um uns herum saßen. Plötzlich brachte mich Darrys wütende Stimme wieder in die Realität zurück.

„Was zum Teufel treibt ihr da! Hört sofort auf mit dem Blödsinn!", rief er. Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe den Kopf zu heben, sondern drehte ihn nur in seine Richtung und blinzelte ihn an.

„Setz dich sofort wieder vernünftig hin!", befahl er.

„Ich will aber nicht. Ich liege gut hier".

„Ich habe gesagt, du sollst dich hinsetzen!" Ich warf Darry einen finsteren Blick zu, aber schließlich tat ich, was er verlangte. Widerwillig setzte ich mich wieder gerade hin.

„Man, man, Soda, wart nur ab bis wir dir das morgen früh alles erzählen…", murmelte Steve.

„Ach, is mir doch egal was ihr erzählt", nuschelte ich und schlang, einem inneren Impuls folgend, meine Arme um Pony. Ich vergrub meinen Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge und rührte mich nicht mehr. Pony legte mir die Arme auf den Rücken und versuchte das Kichern zu unterdrücken, welches ich durch meinen Atem auf seiner Haut hervorrief. Ich wusste, dass uns Leute zusahen und ich wusste, dass es ein großer Fehler war. Aber in dem Moment war es mir so egal. Ich tat das, worauf ich schon den ganzen Abend gewartet hatte, ich begann Pony über den Rücken zu streicheln und ihm eine Hand unter sein Shirt zu schieben. Ponys Kichern wurde stärker und jedes Mal wenn ich eine empfindliche Stelle berührte, zuckte er leicht zusammen. Ich bemerkte nicht, dass ich mich immer mehr auf ihn stützte. Aber irgendwann konnte er sich nicht mehr aufrecht halten und kippte unter mir weg. Da er seine Arme um mich gelegt hatte, zog er mich mit runter, so dass ich plötzlich auf ihm lag. Wenigstens hatte ich noch soviel Verstand, meine Hände unter seinem Rücken weg zu ziehen, so dass er nicht all zu unbequem lag. Stattdessen stützte ich meine Ellenbogen rechts und links neben seinem Kopf ab und brachte meinen Kopf dadurch bis auf wenige Zentimeter an seinen heran. Pony und ich sahen uns in die Augen und ich wusste, worauf er wartete. Ich schloss für einen Moment die Augen und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Nase. „Soda… wirklich… ihr solltet…", hörte ich Witz armselige Versuche mich aufzuhalten. Ich drehte meinen Kopf und blickte die Jungs an. Aber ich sah sie nicht wirklich, ich war mit meinen Gedanken woanders. Und so drehte ich mich auch sofort wieder zu Pony um, als dieser mit einem leisen Wimmern meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zog. Sein Griff an meinem Shirt wurde fester und machte mir unmissverständlich klar, was er wollte und so presste ich, unter dem entsetzten nach Luft Schnappen der anderen, meine Lippen auf seinen Mund und gab ihm einen innigen Kuss. Ein wunderbares Gefühl der Erlösung durchströmte mich und der einzige Gedanke, den ich hatte, war, dass nun endlich diese ganze Heimlichtuerei und das Verstecken vorbei waren.

„Ich glaub ja nicht was ich hier sehe….", meinte Steve tonlos. Von Darry hörte ich nichts mehr. Aber ich spürte etwas. Nämlich seine Hand, als er mich hart an der Schulter packte und so grob zurückriss, so dass ich auf dem Rücken landete. Ich hörte Ponys Quieken, als Darry ihn am Arm fasste und hoch zog. Dann hörte ich eine schallende Ohrfeige und Stille. Als ich mich aufrichtete, sah ich Darry, vollkommen regungslos dastehen, die rechte Hand erhoben, die linke um Ponys Handgelenk gekrallt, wie er ihn anstarrte. Ponys Gesicht konnte ich nicht sehen. Er stand auch nicht wirklich, sondern wurde vielmehr von Darry aufrecht gehalten. Wenn Darry seine Hand jetzt los ließ, würde Pony zu Boden fallen. Ich sah in die Runde, alle sahen mehr oder weniger geschockt aus. In Steves Augen stand Unglauben und in Johnnys der pure Schock. Das war eindeutig zu viel für den armen Jungen. Witz Gesicht hatte sich schmerzvoll verzogen und in Dallys Augen wechselten sich Schock, Mitleid aber auch Erkenntnis ab. Plötzlich drehte sich Darry wieder zu mir um, wobei er Ponys Handgelenk losließ. Wie erwartet fiel er zu Boden und fasste sich instinktiv an sein Handgelenk. Wie ich Darry kannte, hatte er ihm vermutlich das ganze Blut abgeschnürt.

Mit einem Blick, der jedem Serienmörder das Blut in den Adern hätte gefrieren lassen, sah er auf mich hinunter. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?" Ich zuckte die Schultern. Was hätte ich auch sagen sollen?

„Wie kannst du nur! Wie kannst du deinem Bruder so was antun!"

„Ich hab ihm gar nichts angetan…"

„SEI STILL!" Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Mund. „Jetzt tu mir bitte einen Gefallen und sag mir, dass der Alkohol Schuld ist. Sag mir, dass das nicht schon vorher so ging!"

Ich sah Darry eine Weile schweigend an.

„Tut mir Leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen. Aber das kann ich leider nicht sagen, dann müsste ich lügen…"

„Soda, du bist ein Vollidiot", knurrte Witz und Darry richtete seinen eiskalten Blick sogleich auf ihn.

„Du hast es gewusst". Es war keine Frage, es war eine Feststellung. Witz atmete einmal tief ein, dann nickte er.

„Na wunderbar!", donnerte Darry, „sonst noch irgendwer? Wohlmöglich alle außer mir?"

„Nein, nur Witz", kam plötzlich Ponys leise Stimme.

„Du", fauchte Darry und streckte Pony den Zeigefinger entgegen, „bist still!"

„Aber…"

„STILL! Sagte ich!"

Dann drehte sich Darry wieder zu mir um. „Komm mit!"

Ich wollte ihn nicht noch mehr verärgern, also stand ich ohne viele Widerworte auf und stolperte hinter ihm her. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir liefen, aber als ich mich umsah, konnte ich unsere Freunde bereits nicht mehr sehen.

„Also gut, du hast genau 5 Minuten! Ich höre!"

Ich sah meinen Bruder an. Was sollte ich ihm sagen? Sollte ich ihm überhaupt etwas sagen? Oder doch besser alles, die ganze Wahrheit? War es nicht zu spät zum Lügen?

„Nun… die Sache ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Pony und ich lieben uns. Nicht wie Brüder sondern… halt… na ja. Wir lieben uns. Ich weiß, du denkst, es sei alles meine Schuld. Aber glaub mir, dass ich Pony nie in irgendeiner Weise gezwungen, bedrängt oder sonst wie genötigt habe. Alles was er tut, tut er freiwillig und weil auch er mich liebt. Und es gibt nichts was du dagegen unternehmen könntest".

„Na, DAS werden wir noch sehen, mein Freund! Was du hier erzählst ist Schwachsinn. Erstens seid ihr beide Jungs. Zweitens seid ihr Brüder. Und drittens ist Pony noch viel zu jung! Er versteht gar nicht, was hier abläuft!"

„Hallo, falls du es noch nicht mitbekommen haben solltest, wir sind nicht die einzigen Schwulen in diesem Land, ob du es nun wahrhaben willst oder nicht. Und wenn es nicht Pony ist, dann ist es irgendein anderer Junge. An diesen Gedanken wirst du dich gewöhnen müssen. Außerdem ist Pony bereits 18 Jahre alt, also erzähl nicht, er sei zu jung. Er hatte schon mehrere Freundinnen, er weiß also durchaus was er will und was er _nicht_ will. Und daran, dass wir Brüder sind, kann ich auch nichts ändern. Es ist nun einmal so. Und so tragisch ist das doch auch nicht. Ich meine, es ist ja nicht so, dass einer von uns schwanger werden könnte oder so…"

„Aber…"

„Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag. Wir gehen jetzt zurück zu den anderen oder nach Hause und du denkst in Ruhe noch einmal über alles nach. Immerhin hatten Pony und ich viel länger Zeit, uns über die Sache Gedanken zu machen als du. Und wenn du dich beruhigt hast reden wir weiter".

„Sag mal, für wen hältst du dich?"

„Ich habe Recht und du weißt es".

„Ihr kommt in den Knast wenn das raus kommt…"

„Kommen wir nicht".

„Stimmt. Du kommst in den Knast. Und Pony kommt ins Heim… denk mal drüber nach".

Damit drehte Darry sich um und stampfte davon. Er ging nicht zurück zu den anderen sondern in die andere Richtung. Ich sah ihm nach, bis ihn die Dunkelheit verschluckt hatte. Erst dann machte ich mich auf den Rückweg zum Spielplatz.

Schon von weitem konnte ich die Jungs lachen und rufen hören. Wie es schien, waren sie über ihren ersten Schock hinweg gekommen. Sie hatten es wohl besser aufgenommen als Darry.

„SODA!", rief Pony, als er mich erblickte und sprang auf. Im nächsten Moment hing er mir bereits am Hals und umarmte mich hingebungsvoll. Erst nach einer Weile löste er sich von mir und sah sich suchend um.

„Wo ist Darry?", fragte er und eine Spur von Sorge zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht.

„Weggegangen…"

„Oh…"

„Ey, Soda, du lebst ja noch… Wir hatten schon mit dir abgeschlossen", meinte Steve grinsend, als Pony und ich uns wieder zu ihnen gesellten.

„Ne, ne", lachte ich, „wir haben geredet. Aber jetzt braucht er erst einmal eine Weile, bis er das alles verdaut hat". Steve nickte verstehend.

„Und ihr habt euch hier lustig weiter amüsiert, wie es sich angehört hat?", fragte ich und schenkte den Jungs ein breites Grinsen.

„Klar. Wir haben Pony ein bisschen ausgequetscht und wir mussten gar nicht erst die großen Folterinstrumente holen, er hat von sich aus schon sehr viel erzählt. Hoch interessant", berichtete Johnny.

„Ja… tsk Soda, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du schnurrst, wenn man dir am Ohr knabbert" Ich warf Pony einen entsetzten Blick zu, aber dann musste ich lachen. Wie es aussah hatten die Jungs es tatsächlich gut aufgenommen. Na ja, vielleicht hatten Dally und Witz ja auch einige Überzeugungsarbeit geleistet. Gegen die drei hatten Johnny und Steve wohl keine Chance gehabt.

„Ja, und stell dir vor, heute Abend scheint der Abend der Geständnisse zu sein", lachte Pony und zwinkerte Dally zu.

„Du hast es ihnen gesagt?", fragte ich verwirrt. Dally nickte. Pony zog einen Schmollmund.

„Du wusstest es? Wie gemein. Ich wollte dich gerade schocken".

„Tut mir Leid, Pony", lächelte ich und umarmte meinen kleinen Bruder liebevoll.

„Ich hoffe Darry kriegt sich bald wieder ein", meinte Johnny nachdenklich. Das Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht verschwand.

„Ja, das hoffe ich auch. Es wäre furchtbar wenn nicht. Das könnte ich nicht ertragen". Pony sah mich mitleidig an. Er wusste, dass Darry und ich schon immer gut miteinander ausgekommen waren und dass ich viel auf seine Meinung gab, auch wenn ich es nicht immer so offen zeigte.

„Hört auf zu grübeln, Jungs. Das wird schon wieder. Gebt ihm nur ein bisschen Zeit, das Ganze ist sicher nicht einfach für ihn. Ihr seid schließlich seine beiden kleinen Brüder. Das wird ein arger Schock für ihn gewesen sein. Aber auf uns könnt ihr zählen", erklärte Witz und nickte uns aufmunternd zu. Ich lächelte ihm dankbar zu.

„Also gut, wer spielt mit Flaschendrehen? Es gibt da doch noch einige Dinge die ich gern näher erfahren würde. Und vielleicht hat ja noch jemand anderes hier eine Mitteilung zu machen, der Moment wäre jedenfalls der richtige", lachte Steve und schraubte den Verschluss auf die Wodka Flasche, bevor er sie vor sich hinlegte und zu drehen begann.

- - - - -

Als Pony und ich im Morgengrauen nach Hause kamen, war das Haus leer. Darry war nicht da. Pony und ich waren darüber sehr erleichtert, wir hatten nicht das Bedürfnis ihm heute noch Rede und Antwort zu stehen. Dazu waren wir viel zu müde. Wir schafften es gerade noch, uns die Schuhe auszuziehen, bevor wir vollkommen fertig ins Bett fielen, wo wir auf der Stelle einschliefen.

Der Duft von frischem Kaffee riss mich am nächsten Morgen aus den Träumen. Ich öffnete die Augen und blinzelte ein paar Mal. Plötzlich bemerkte ich, dass dort jemand neben unserem Bett kniete. Ich rieb mir dir Augen und sah die Person an. Ich stutzte. Es war Darry. Ich hätte eigentlich nicht erwartet, ihn so schnell wieder zu sehen, aber hier saß er, hatte einen Arm auf die Bettkante gestützt und den Kopf drauf gelehnt. Nachdenklich sah er auf uns herab. Als er bemerkte, dass ich seinen Blick erwiderte, zuckte er erschrocken zusammen und machte Anstalten zurück zu weichen. Aber dann hielt er plötzlich inne. Unverwandt und mit einem Ausdruck, den ich beim besten Willen nicht deuten konnte, sah er mich an. Ich erwiderte seinen Blick schweigend, in der Hoffnung, dass er etwas sagen oder tun würde. Aber nichts geschah. Ohne die geringste Gefühlsregung sah er mich an. Mir wurde das langsam unangenehm. Plötzlich begann Pony neben mir, sich zu drehen und irgendwas im Schlaf zu murmeln. Sofort richtete sich sowohl Darrys als auch mein Blick auf den noch immer schlafenden Ponyboy. Dieser hatte sich an mich gekuschelt und murmelte noch immer unverständliche Dinge vor sich hin. Ich beobachtete ihn noch lange. Nicht nur, weil ich ihm gerne beim Schlafen zusah, sondern vor allem, weil ich nicht den Mut hatte aufzusehen. Ich wollte Darry nicht in die Augen gucken, ich hatte plötzlich Angst vor dem, was er sagen oder tun würde. Doch ich wusste, ich würde es nicht besser machen indem ich ihn ignorierte, also nahm ich meinen ganzen Mut zusammen und sah auf. Von allen Blicken die er mir hätte zuwerfen können, hatte ich diesen am wenigsten erwartet. Nicht nur, dass Darry weder wütend noch angewidert guckte, ganz im Gegenteil, er guckte beinahe freundlich. Und plötzlich verzog sich sein Mund tatsächlich zu einem Grinsen.

„Was,", fragte ich und sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen".

„Ich bin ehrlich überrascht dich zu sehen. Und ich hab sogar noch meien Kopf auf meinen Schultern…?", meinte ich. Plötzlich legte sich Darrys Stirn in Falten.

„Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Na ja, ich dachte ja nur…."

„Du meinst du hast wirklich geglaubt, dass ich euch was antue?"

„Ich…" Ich sah die Verbitterung in Darrys Augen. Auf einmal bekam ich ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen.

„Du warst so wütend gestern Abend…es tut mir Leid…"

„Was hätte ich denn davon euch umzubringen?"

„Na vielleicht möchtest du nicht mit Leuten wie uns in einem Haus wohnen?"

„Dazu müsste ich euch nicht umbringen, Idiot".

„Und… jetzt?", fragte ich und sah Darry vorsichtig an, „sollen Pony und ich unsere Koffer packen?"

„…Ja, ich hab drüber nachgedacht. Aber dann hatte ich heute Morgen ein längeres Gespräch mit Dally. Und… sagen wir mal so, jetzt bin ich ihm wenigstens keinen Gefallen mehr schuldig".

„Wie soll ich das verstehen?"

„Nun, er hat verlangt, dass ich euch in Ruhe lasse und mir stattdessen alles noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lasse, mal versuche, das ganze ganz objektiv zu betrachten. Das habe ich getan und ich bin zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass er Recht hatte. Wenn ihr glücklich seid soll es mir egal sein, mit wem. Meinetwegen auch miteinander".

Ich sah meinen Bruder an. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich glauben konnte, was er hier sagte. Und ob ich es überhaupt richtig verstanden hatte. Darum fragte ich besser noch einmal nach: „Heißt das, du hast nichts mehr dagegen?" Darry schüttelte den Kopf. Als ich das sah konnte ich nicht anders. Ich schlug die Bettdecke beiseite und warf meine Arme um Darrys Hals.

„Oh danke, danke, danke! Du weißt gar nicht, was das für mich bedeutet! Ich hatte so angst du würdest es nicht akzeptieren", rief ich, den Tränen nahe.

„Ja, ist ja gut. Jetzt lass mich los!", murmelte Darry, von meinem plötzlichen Angriff überrumpelt. Ich drückte Darry noch einmal fest, bevor ich ihn langsam wieder los ließ.

„Aber eins sage ich euch gleich. Ihr haltet das weiterhin so geheim wie bisher, sowohl nach Außen hin, als auch hier in diesem Haus. Vielleicht setze ich euch nicht vor die Tür, aber so weit geht meine Toleranz dann doch nicht", knurrte Darry. Aber ich sah, dass er lächelte. Ich grinste ihn fröhlich an.

„Kein Problem, du wirst nichts bemerken", versprach ich und wusste doch innerlich, dass ich es nicht halten würde. Denn jetzt, wo auch das letzte Hindernis beseitigt war, brauchten Pony und ich uns endlich nicht mehr zu verstecken. Ich konnte ihn küssen wann immer ich wollte und wo immer ich wollte, ich brauchte meine Berührungen nicht mehr heimlich zu machen wenn Darry dabei war … und vielleicht würden wir jetzt ja auch endlich weiter gehen können. Aber davon erzählte ich Darry besser nichts, das wollte ich ihm dann doch nicht zumuten.

„Also gut, dann weck Pony auf, ich habe Frühstück gemacht". Damit erhob er sich und verließ das Zimmer. Ich saß noch einen Moment regungslos da und versuchte zu verarbeiten, was gerade geschehen war. Aber dann durchflutete mich ein Gefühl puren Glückes und mit einem Freudenschrei stürzte ich mich auf meinen ahnungslosen kleinen Bruder. Verschlafen öffnete er die Augen und blinzelte mich an. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber ich ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. Ich drückte ihm einfach einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

- - - - -

…..OWARI….. !

So, Schluss : ) Tut mir Leid für all diejenigen, die jetzt eine Lemon Szene erwartet haben v Aber ich bin nicht so gut im Lemons schreiben. Außerdem könnte ich es dann nicht mehr T-rated lassen… aber wenn jemand Lust hat, ne Lemon zu dieser FF zu schreiben… lasst euch nicht aufhalten Hoffe aber, ihr mögt das Ende trotzdem. Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass ich es geschafft habe sie fertig zu schreiben :D

Shi


End file.
